Coming Home
by sinalina
Summary: An AU first season story about how Richie came to live with Duncan and Tessa and how they formed a family.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I don't own the characters I only borrowed them from Highlander the Series. The unknown mortals and immortals belong to me. Please be patient, I'm not English speaking. You will find probably some mistakes and some problems with the time terms because my native language is not English. So please forgive me! This is a first season story. It is about how Richie came to live with Duncan and Tessa and how they became a family. There will be more than one spanking for Richie in this story! If you don't like it, don't read it!

Coming Home

Chapter 1

Duncan Macleod and Tessa Noel came back from the island where they had spent a long weekend after Macleod had killed Slan Quince. Duncan had told Tessa that Richie Ryan was there and had seen him kill Slan and that Conner came back from the dead. He had also told her, that the boy was Pre-Immortal and as Conner said, needed some watching and an explanation about what had really happened.

Tessa Noel was not amused. She was afraid and had a feeling, that Duncan's and her life was about to change. She did not like it at all. But she was aware, that for Duncan it was a matter of honor and duty to help this boy. Anyway he could deal with the little thief on his own. She had to get ready for her flight to Paris early on Wednesday morning.

She would visit her Parents and her siblings and would teach some art courses at the Sorbonne. She would be back in six week. Enough time to get over the last unpleasant week and the news about the game and the gathering. She would miss her lover terribly, but perhaps this break was for the best. They both would have time to reflect and cope with the situation.

Tessa left at five o'clock in the morning with a cab and Duncan went on his morning run as usual. She and Duncan didn't like too long goodbyes, especially not at airports.

Duncan on his morning run thought about the little thief. How should he approach Richie? Where could he find him? Perhaps he should visit this annoying Sgt. Powell at the Down Town Police-Station. Well that was a good plan. It seemed that the man knows a lot about this kid, but Duncan was aware, that Powell didn't really like the boy.

After breakfast Duncan went to the Police-Station and asked at the front desk for Sgt. Powell. The receptionist told him to take a seat in the waiting room and that he would inform Powell about his visitor.

Duncan did as he was told and wondered if he had to wait a long. To his surprise Sgt. Powell was after only five minutes with him and greeting him with a smirk.

"Good Morning Mr. Macleod do you come finally to press charges against the Ryan Kid?"

"Good Morning Sgt. Powell. No I don't, but I need your help concerning the little thief. I really think that he needs a lesson. I want him to work for me and pay back what he owes me. Do you know where I can find Richie Ryan?"

Sgt. Powell frowned for a moment then said: „Very well, if you don't want press charges, then at least he needs a lesson, I agree with you on this. The boy is in need to be straightened out. I don't have his address.

But I think the Ryan Kid is living currently on the street. Because he will have his 18th Birthday in 3 Weeks, and you didn't press charges, we had him walking on his own out of here, but I informed the social security office anyway about his arrest. Best you go there to ask, if he has a foster home at the moment or where you can find him."

"Yes I will thank you Sgt. Powell. Have a nice day."

"Bye Mr. Macleod."

Duncan left the police station and went to the children division of the social security office. He went to the front desk and asked the secretary at the front desk, if he could talk to the responsible case worker for Richard Ryan. The secretary told him to take a seat and she would look what she could do for him.

Half an hour later a woman in her forties emerged from the back office and asked for a Mr. Macleod. Duncan crossed to her and said: "I am Duncan Macleod."

"Good Morning Mr. Macleod I'm Mrs. Graham."

"Good Moring Mrs. Graham."

"I'm sorry, you had to wait for me, but I had an important phone call. I heard you are here concerning my new case Richard Ryan. Would you like to follow me please to my office?"

„Yes, of course, thank you Mrs. Graham."

Duncan took a seat opposite from Mrs. Graham. She studied him for a Moment.

"Sgt. Powell informed us, that he arrested Richard Ryan last week because he was breaking and entering in your Antique Shop Mr. Macleod and that you wouldn't press charges and therefore he had to let Richie go. Mr. Macleod why are you here now?"

"I'm here because I thought about Richie and my decision not to press charges against him. I feel that the decision was correct but there should be a lesson for him after all about actions and consequences. So I want him to work off his dept to me at the Antique Store.

If he does a good job, he can stay and live and work with me and my partner, when he is 18. But it will be entirely his decision. We both think he is in need of a chance, a little bit guidance and care after all. So I would like to now, how I can contact the boy and have a talk with him."

Mrs. Graham said: "So I see.

Because his case is very new to me, I did ask for the paper files. I believe that Sgt. Powell did tell you that Richie is nearly 18 years old."

"Yes he did, indeed."

"Well I found out, that he isn't Mr. Macleod. Therefore I'm very glad you didn't press charges. He will be 15 years old in 3 Weeks not 18. I don't know yet, why the computer files were incorrect.

Although, I agree with you, that the break and entering should not go unpunished, I think he didn't do it because he likes to do mischief, he did it for survival.

I believe that he is living on the street at the moment. I went to his current listed foster parents home and found out, that they had cleared out they're apartment and moved on to another State two month ago without contacting us. The boy had nowhere to go.

It is mentioned in his file, that he was placed with 11 foster families and in between stayed in several orphanages in the last 10 Years. Although I have no proper proof, I think that in some foster families there was neglect and also mental abuse. I don't know about physical one, but it can be suspected too.

You see, Mr. Macleod, Richard Ryan is a difficult child with a problem to fit in. But it is not his fault entirely. To this day, it was not possible for us to find a good and stable home for Richie. We have failed.

I am responsible for the difficult cases in our department. So I filled this very morning a search order for the boy. I don't know where he is now. But I hope the police will find him soon. "

Duncan didn't like what he heard about the boy. His heart went out to him. He did know that a lot of Pre-Immortal children had a hard childhood. In this century it could be as hard as in the previous ones. Even thought there are a lot of laws and social standards set nowadays. He wanted to help this boy, but how should he get the trust of this boy and his social worker?

"So do I Mrs. Graham. I will also watch out for him.

Mrs. Graham, would it be possible for me to register as a foster parent or legal guardian and give him a permanent home? I am American citizen and I live in a stabile relationship since 12 years with my girlfriend Mrs. Tessa Noel. She is a well known French artist. We live in a large apartment above our antique store and we can provide for Richie a spacious guestroom with a separate bathroom attached."

Mrs. Graham frowned and studied him forcefully.

Then she said. "You know Mr. Macleod, this is not the usual way to process, but I have a gut feeling that this could work out for the boy. So I will give you the forms and you fill them out.

I will do the necessary first check and when the boy is found I will inform you about it. If it doesn't work I have to find a place in a reformatory.

Mr. Macleod, Richie needs a firm hand but he needs also love and a lot of reassurance. If I am able to place him with you, it should better be the last foster placement.

If it doesn't work out, the boy will be certainly at a breaking point. It will be very hard for him to ever trust us from social service or any other adults. I am also very sure he will test your intention to give him a home more than once. I will hold you to your promise to give him a permanent home. But I am willing to risk it. It would be better for him.

"I see Mrs. Graham and I will give my best and I'm determined that it will work out. But it will not be easy to build trust. I also think he will not agree to this immediately."

"I agree with you, said Mrs. Graham. "

"I think that a Reformatory should be only the very last option, Mrs. Graham, Duncan confirmed. He needs to be mentored one to one and in a firm but gentle way."

"Yes, and there certainly have to be some house rules, and if he doesn't follow them, there have to be consequences, Mr. Macleod."

"Sure, Mrs. Graham but it will be the hard part for him and me."

„Yes, she laughed, I'm sure about that Mr. Macleod.

Please fill out these forms and let them with our secretary at the front desk. If you find the boy before the police, please inform me immediately. I give you my business card."

Duncan handed over his card in return. He thanked her for the information and help. He went to fill in the required forms and let them with the secretary.

He decided that it was time for lunch and he was near the waterfront. He went to one of his favorite Italian restaurant at the pier and ordered some salad and pasta.

Duncan was thinking about the information he had gathered this morning. My God, he thought, this boy is not even 15 years old and had 11 foster families and had stayed in several orphanages.

What a sad life. Never to fit in and never have somebody who really cared about him. What would do that to a child?

Would he and Tessa be able to give this boy what he so desperately needed a loving and stable home? He was Immortal and he had to face other immortals. That was not a stable lifestyle.

What if an evil Immortal comes for him and nobody is there to help and protect him? Tessa knows about the danger and stays willingly with him. But she is an adult and loves him very much.

Richie is a homeless child and therefore already leads a dangerous and troubled life. With the necessary rigorousness, love and patience, it should certainly be possible to get the little thief on track again.

Had he not won against Slan there would have been Richie's life in jeopardy too. He was certain, that Slan had sensed the boy as well as Conner and he. What would have Slan done to him. What will I do with the lad, when I or the police find him?

It certainly would be better, when he found him first. He needed to talk to him and make his intentions towards him clear. He had talked with Tessa about the job and the guest room but because they thought he would be 18 years old in some weeks never thought about a guardianship or to be foster parents.

What would Tessa think and feel. Would she be all right with it? He had to ask her. He would mention it, when she called from France.

He must also inform Conner about Richie. Conner had far more experience with children than he had. He needed his advice.

He also should talk to Mahiri di Montalban a very old immortal female who was about 10'000 years old. She and her 9000 year old husband Matthew were mentoring him and Conner for the last 370 years on and off.

Conner was his first mentor but he is his kinsman and brother. Matthew and Mahiri are like Immortal parents or aunt and uncle and really good friends and confidants to both of them. He had learned so much from them. They took occasionally Pre-Immortals or mortal children in like Conner did. Was there a reason he shouldn't do it? He thought of his life with Little Dear and Kahani.

Could he build a family again? Should he do it? To lose them was always so painful but he also knew that it could give so a lot pleasure and his live a real reason aside from Tessa. The lad could live forever and needed someone to take good care of him. He could make the difference for this child? Couldn't he?

How would Tessa cope? She always wanted a child of her own. In the beginning of their relationship she wanted to adopt a child, but he intervened, because of the danger.

Richie was a 15 years old teenager. That would definitely be easier but he had to be honest with the lad from the start about his immortality. But the boy should never be aware of his potential because that would be too dangerous for him.

Well he should probably go for it. He had filled in the forms. On his honor he couldn't and wouldn't let this lad go on like that. He deserved better than he had previously. His mind made up and his lunch gone he paid the bill and went in search for the missing teenager.

He drove through the worst area of Seacouver. But he hadn't felt or seen the lad. Now it was nearly six o'clock and he needed to go to a grocery store. So he went to the next mall.

He did his shopping and was on the way to pay when he suddenly felt the low buzz of a Pre-Immortal. He looked around and spotted a certain red-head, who was well on the way to shoplifting some food and probably get caught on the way out.

The boy had not spotted him yet. Duncan used this to his advantage. He grabbed the boy by his left arm and whispered in his ear: "Richie put the stolen goods in my shopping cart you are being watched. Richie was shaken when he recognized Macleod and needed a moment to come out of his stupor.

"Let me go you damn bastard. What the hell you want from me? I didn't tell anyone, you know."

Duncan soothed. "I know Richie, don't get upset. All is Okay. Just put the goods in my shopping chart and come calmly with me. I won't hurt you and I will even pay for your goods."

He dragged the boy by his arm to the cashier. There they had to wait.

Duncan had no time to further talk to the lad because he saw two security guards coming towards them. Richie saw that too and put hastily the last merchandise in the shopping cart.

One of the security guard asked Duncan if the boy was his son. Duncan just retorted," Is there a problem Sir? "

"Yes, Mister there is. I saw the boy stealing some goods. We need to search him. Do you agree? If we do not find anything the boy is free to go, otherwise we will press charges."

Duncan signed and gave the permission to search the boy with just a nod. A little scare would help to deal with the boy afterwards. Duncan hoped the teenager had put all goods in his shopping cart.

Richie gave Duncan a furious glance and shouted; "The hell they will. I have done nothing. You damn Bastards!

The first security guard just manhandled Richie and the second one did search him. But they didn't find anything and apologized to Richie. Duncan just smirked.

Duncan had taken advantage of the situation and had paid already. He took the shopping cart with one hand and with the other hand he took hold of the teenagers arm. "Come Richie, I provide dinner and we will have a much needed talk."

Duncan didn't quite reckon with the teenagers temper. "Let me go, asshole; I won't come with you. First the hell has to freeze! You stupid bastard let me alone!

Duncan just said calmly. "Richard maintain a civilized language or I will wash your mouth out with some soap. Now come and no further protest or we get another problem with the security guards.

"Duncan dragged the teenager to his T-Bird and led him to the passenger's seat. He closed the door firmly, so that the teenager was not able to open it.

Then he put the groceries in the trunk and climbed in the car. The whole way back to the antique store the lad was pouting. Just like Amanda would have, he mused and was glad that his little problem was silent. But he noticed that Richie did feel uncomfortable. But it was to be expected, so at the moment, he couldn't help it.

At the antique store he got out of the car and stashed the groceries in Tessa's workshop and then went to fetch Richie. He opened the car door and after Richie climbed out he dragged him inside and led him in the living room.

He turned the teenager around and looked at him sternly. He told him: "Richie I will not hurt you and I want to talk to you, in a calm manner. I want to explain what you saw and the reason for it."

Richie repeated his earlier question. "What the hell do you want from me you Neanderthal?"

Duncan just smirked and said; „I think you are the Neanderthal here. You smell certainly like one. I suggest you take first a shower. I show you our bathroom and then I go looking for some clean clothes for you to wear."

Richie blurted out;"Where is your Lady. I don't want to stay here alone with you."

"She's in France for the next six week.

You don't need to be afraid! If I wanted to hurt you, I would have had enough opportunities;" Duncan told him patiently.

Duncan led him to the bathroom and ordered him to take a shower. Richie was afraid and tried to flee but was captured by Macleod in a big bear hug. He tried to free himself but he was held firmly.

Duncan waited until the boy calmed down and the will to fight subsided. Only then did he let go shortly. He sat down on the toilet lid and put Richie extremely fast on his knees with his head down and his posterior up. The teenager had not expected that and felt humiliated and embarrassed.

Duncan informed him firmly; "You receive ten strokes, five for the cursing and five for not cooperating!"

The boy squirmed and trembled slightly and tried to escape once again but Duncan held him in place and landed 10 light strokes on the boys butt. It did not really hurt.

Duncan told him; "Now I have your attention, haven't I."

"Yes", the boy admitted.

"Well, stand up Richie", Duncan ordered.

The boy did as he was told and Duncan took hold of Richie's both wrists before he could escape again. He shook them slightly and instructed. "Look at me Richard!" The lad raised his head and looked him into his eyes.

"If you don't follow my orders and watch your language, you are in for a real spanking! Understood?"

"Yes!"

"Richard", Duncan intoned annoyed.

„Yes, Sir, I understand!"

"Good. I will now cook dinner. Do you like steak with rice and some peas and carrots?"

"Sure Mr. Macleod!"

"Okay, take your time for the shower and when finished come out for a drink. Soap and Shampoo is in the shower! I try to find some clean clothes for you" Mac told him and left.

Richie admitted to himself, that he really needed a shower. He had slept the last few nights in the warehouse, where Macleod had his friendly little practice battle with Sir Lancelot, the different vintage Macleod, guy.

Richie had no money left, he was totally broke. If Macleod had not helped him at the shopping mall, he would have had another conversation already with Sgt. Powell. The shopping mall would have pressed charges against him and he certainly would have ended up in jail. His situation was real bad by now.

What should he do? Ask the guy for help or try to blackmail him? The man was a killer, but he hadn't harmed him so far. Best shower first and then go on from this point. Decision made, he did what Macleod had so strongly suggested.

Meanwhile Duncan went in search for some clean clothes and towels. He had noticed that the shower had started to run. He put the things inside the bathroom, took the boys dirty clothes and put them in the washing machine. Then he went to prepare dinner as promised.

25 minutes later the boy emerged from the bathroom. Duncan noticed that the boy's hair was still very wet and the smaller towel was around his neck. Duncan just took the towel and began to rub the boy's hair and chided; "You will get sick, when you don't dry your hair properly!"

Richie let him, but said; "I'm thirsty, I like whisky on the rocks!"

No, I don't think so. What about water, orange- or apple juice?"

"Then apple juice;" Richie said.

Duncan smirked and handed him a glass. "Dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes. You can go to the living room and watch some TV if you want". Richie did as Macleod had suggested.

Duncan had set the table and when dinner was ready called the lad to come over. Richie was very hungry and came instantly.

Duncan put a plate in front of him with the promised steak. "Richie, help yourself with the rice and the vegetables". He put all in the middle of the table. Riche helped himself to a very large portion.

Dinner was a silent affair. Richie wolfed down the food. "It seems that you are hungry, but slow down before you choke. But I see you like it", Duncan observed mildly.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Macleod!

"You're welcome, Richie! Do you want some dessert?"

"Yes, sure, what is it;" Richie asked and Duncan saw that his eyes just lit up for a moment.

Ah, he thought, he can be bribed? "Vanilla Ice cream with chocolate sauce if you like!"

"Yes, sure!"

"Go to the living room and I will bring it in a moment!"

Richie was looking television when Duncan entered the living room.

Duncan handed Richie his dessert and let him eat first. When the boy had finished Duncan started the conversation. "What can you remember form last Wednesday night?"

"I saw Sir Lancelot, the other vintage Macleod guy fight with the hockey-mask guy. He got deadly injured and went over the bridge. I thought he was dead. And then you started your fight with the guy and then you cut off his head.

Then I saw a white mist rise and there were suddenly some lightning and thunder. Then you have fished Sir Lancelot out from the water and pulled the knife out of his heart and he lived once again. That's it. Are you aliens?"

"I understand", said Duncan. Then he instructed Richie about Immortals and about the game. And he also demonstrated it with a cut to his arm. Richie was very fascinated about that and asked him to do it again. Duncan gave in, but told Richie that he would not do it a third time, because it would hurt him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought it wouldn't!"

Duncan laughed and said it was okay. He thought that the lad had taken it pretty well, even better than Tessa some years ago.

Duncan continued. "Now you know my secret and I trust you to not tell. If you do, it would be dangerous to all of our kind and for mortals too. It is a very old secret and mortals normally don't know about us. We try to live a normal life and to blend in".

Richie was silent for a moment and then told Duncan:"I will keep it a secret. I won't tell!"

"Thank you Richie", Duncan added.

"How old is the oldest of your kind? Do you know him or her"; Richie asked.

"Yes, I know some very old ones. They are about 10'000 years old. Both of them are mentors and really good friends to me and Connor also".

"That's awesome"; Richie said then fell silent after a lot of question about immortality and Connor.

Duncan thought it was time to continue with Richie's problems. "Richie, when you would have a proper home, with people who would actually care about you, would you anyway choose to be a thief"?

Richie was stunned about Duncan's question.

"No, Mr. Macleod, if I had a decent home I would not need to be a thief"; Richie mumbled and didn't look Duncan in the eyes.

"That's what I thought exactly", Duncan retorted. That comment let Richie's head snap up and look at Duncan.

"Richie, I visited today Sgt. Powell because I thought he knew where I could find you. But he told me, that he thinks you are actually living on the street. He advised me to go to the social security office, what I did.

Mrs. Graham, your new Case Worker told me, that you do actually live on the street and that your last foster parents just cleared out the apartment and left you on your own. She also told me, that your computer file was not correct and you will be 15 years old in about three weeks. She has also filled in a search order for you!"

Richie couldn't answer, because he was really shocked, what they had found out and looking for him. What the hell should he do now? He did not want to go back to the orphanage or to another foster home. He had enough. He didn't need parents, didn't he? He could take care of himself!

Duncan watched Richie but did not disturb his flow of thought for the moment.

He went to the kitchen to heat water for a tea and went back to the living room to the silent teenager, who had now buried his face in his hands and was quietly weeping.

Duncan sat down on the sofa and started to rub comforting circles on Richie's back. After a while Richie calmed down a bit and asked Duncan with a shy glance at him. "What will happen to me now, Mr. Macleod?"

"Well, Duncan told him, we certainly have to visit Mrs. Graham tomorrow morning. She told me that there are actually two possibilities.

One would be an orphanage or a reformatory for children with a behaviour problem, but she and I think, it should really be the last solution.

The one with priority is to find you a new decent and permanent foster home.

Duncan then took Richie's chin in a firm hold and looked him in the eyes. "Richie; Duncan said; Tessa and I would like to give you this home. If you let us we can help you!

But it will be Mrs. Graham's decision and she will ask for your opinion on it. I filled the necessary forms in this morning but Mrs. Graham has to check them first. But she told me, she is willing, to give it a real chance!"

Richie retorted aghast; "You really did that? And you mean it?" He glanced shyly at Duncan.

"Yes, Richie, I mean it. But for now, I think, it would be best to have a tea and then go to bed. It is past my and certainly past your bed time and it was a tiring and long day. I will show you our guest room later."

With that said, Duncan went to the kitchen to make some tea. He took out the special mix for a good nights sleep. Mahiris recipe! It would definitely help the lad to calm down and sleep well and he could use that too.

When Duncan came back he found an overburdened and overtired teenager on his sofa. Duncan brought the not too hot tea to the sofa and handed Richie his mug.

He told him gently; "Sip this slowly Richie and then its bedtime!"

Richie was too tired and drained to answer and did as he was told. When they had finished sipping their teas in silence, Duncan put the mugs on the kitchen counter.

He went in search for a tooth brush and toothpaste and found new ones.

"Richie, come on I show you our guest room, so you can rest!" Richie stood up and followed Duncan.

He instructed the teenager: "If you have a problem in the night, my bedroom is just here. I'm a light sleeper, just knock".

Then he opened the guest room door and switched the light on. He handed Richie the toothbrush, toothpaste and some towels and showed him the entrance to the bathroom.

When the boy came out of the bathroom Duncan had already changed the bed linen. He told Richie to hop in and when the boy had, tucked the blankets around him. He tousled Richie's hair. "Good night, Richie, sleep well!"

"Good Night, Mr. Macleod".

Duncan switched off the main light and closed the door.

Richie was tired but his head spun from all the things that happened to him in so a short time and all the information he had gotten in the last view hours. Finally he felt in an uneasy sleep.

Duncan went to bed and was really surprised how well the boy had taken the information about Immortals and accepted it. He was also pleased, that the boy had dropped his hostile and rude behaviour fairly soon. This was a good sign and is a good prerequisite for the following day. The evening could have been worse or even more exhausting.

Duncan got up at six for his usual morning run. The boy was sound asleep and would probably be for some time. He debated briefly with himself if he should go for his run. But in the end he thought, that when the boy would snake out in the mean time, he was not the right person to help him. He could not force trust. At least he did know about Immortals and holy ground. Richie had to decide if he wanted his help or not.

If Richie noticed him gone and would make a remark, he could always tell the lad that he had trusted him to stay put and behave like a guest.

When he was back he noticed, that the lad was still asleep. Good, the boy needed the sleep after the ordeal.

He phoned Mrs. Graham and told her that he had found the lad last night and had taken him in. She told him to come to her office about 11.00. What was fine by him?

At 9.30 he went to rouse the teenager. He knocked on the door and told Richie to get up. He heard a loud groan. He opened the door and laid the now dry clothes on the chair.

"Good morning sleepyhead. I will have your breakfast ready in about 15 minutes." There was just a mumbled morning from under the covers. But that was expected.

Duncan left the room and went to the kitchen to do what he had promised. About 25 minutes later Richie emerged from the guest room and looked tired but presentable.

"I let you sleep as long as possible but we have to be at the social security office about 11.00 to meet Mrs. Graham." Richie just nodded and gave Duncan a shy side glance.

"I know Richie that you are in a complicated situation right now, I'm positive we can sort this out. All will be well. I will do my best to help you and Mrs. Graham too."

Richie just shrugged, not sure what he should think or say. He was just so confused.

"Would you like milk, coffee, tea, or juice," Duncan asked the boy.

"Milk, please."

"Here your toast and some cinnamon rolls and a croissant. I hope you like them."

"Sure, thank you."

"You're welcome, Richie."

Duncan sat down and breezed through the local daily paper and sipped some coffee.

"We must leave in 15 minutes Richie. Go and get ready when you have finished your breakfast. "

"Yeah, sure! I have no choice, haven't I," the boy grumbled.

Duncan did not answer but noticed that Richie had put his dishes in the sink before he went to get ready.

The car drive to the social security office was a silent one. Duncan noticed that Richie was very tense and looked forlorn, vulnerable and really very young at the same time.

Duncan pondered once again the fate of this teenager. He would do his best to help and be there for him.

Richie meanwhile was thinking about an escape but it seemed hopeless. If he tried it, Macleod would certainly be angry or annoyed with him. Would he even put up with him after that? The new case worker had put a search order out for him. Perhaps not immediately but on de long term he would end up with Sgt. Powell again for sure.

Macleod was a killer, wasn't he? But he had not harmed Richie and he was kind and easy going last night and this morning. Richie was certain that it was not just for show. He did not gain a lot from it, when he helped or was kind to him, didn't' he?

Macleod had trusted him with his secret and had patiently answered his questions. Would he tell his new case worker how he found him? Would that be the final straw and he had to go to a reformatory? Richie was desperate.

Duncan parked the car and looked at the boy and sighed. "Richie, I think it is best, that I and you tell Mrs. Graham that we met at the mall and I asked you to join me for dinner and that you agreed willingly. We should not tell her about your attempt to steal at the mall. It does not help your case. I already told her so at the phone early this morning. Do you agree, Richie?"

"Yes, Sir I am," the boy retorted politely and felt a little bit better.

"Why do you want to help me", Richie asked and looked directly at Duncan.

Duncan took hold on Richie's chin and looked him in the eyes, "Richie I believe you are a good boy and you did not deserve what happened to you so far. You have a lot potential and it would be very sad to lose that, because they are not able to find a decent home for you.

You are very much in need of a break and Tessa and I are willing to give you that chance. But Richie, we all will need some patience and sensitivity for each other. Tessa and I are unused to have a teenage boy around. But I'm sure we will find a good way to cooperate and live together.

But now we have to go and face Mrs. Graham first."

They went together in the social security office. Duncan had put a reassuring hand on Richie's shoulder. And Richie felt oddly comforted.

They went to the front desk and asked for Mrs. Graham. The secretary told Macleod and Richie to take a seat in the waiting room. Five Minutes later an assistant came to fetch them.

He told them, that Mrs. Graham first wanted to talk to Mr. Macleod then to Richie. Richie would have to wait in his office.

Duncan went to the indicated office and knocked. Mrs. Graham gave permission to enter and greeted him warmly.

"Mr. Macleod, I did the necessary first check and can approve. Are you willing to take over the responsibility and care for young Mr. Ryan?"

"Yes, Mrs. Graham I am."

"Then I now talk with Richie. If he is willing to go home with you, Mr. Macleod, we will allow it. But you have to understand, that we have to visit you occasionally unannounced and talk to you and Richie.

Would you please wait outside my office at the visitor corner? When I have finished my conservation with Richie I will inform you about the further actions in his case."

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Graham." Duncan left her office and took a seat.

Mrs. Graham phoned her assistant and told him to bring the boy in. Richie stepped very hesitant in her office. Mrs. Graham said," Good morning, you must be Richie, please come in and sit down."

"Good Morning Mrs. Graham." He sat down and fell silent.

"First of all, Richie, I must apologize to you. When I studied your case I realized that you had really bad luck with most of your foster families so far. But I think Mr. Macleod likes you. I did not tell him intimate details about your life but I told him, that you had several foster families and it never did work out for you.

He is willing to take over the responsibility and the care for you. He assured me, that he will give you a permanent home. I think that Mr. Macleod is really interested in your welfare and I am willing to approve it.

He told me yesterday that he came because he thought about you Richie and his decision not to press charges against you. He felt that the decision was correct but anyway there should be a lesson in it for you. So he wanted you to work off your dept to him in the antique store.

If you would do a good job, you could stay and work and live with them, when you have reached the legal age. But I had to tell him your real age. It did not change his intentions towards you, it did reinforce them.

What do you think about Mr. Macleod as your guardian, Richie?"

Richie thought that he was oddly comforted by this statement from Mrs. Graham. Macleod was from the beginning willing to take care of him, even thought, the man had only trouble with him. Mrs. Graham let Richie time for his answer. She was glad that the boy, thought before he answered her.

Richie admitted, "I would like to stay with Mr. Macleod. He was nothing than kind to me even I was only big trouble for him. I don't like living on the street or in an orphanage."

"Good, she said and got up. Mr. Macleod, can you come inside again, please."

Duncan came and sat down on the vacant chair next to Richie."You can take him home", she informed him.

"You just have to sign the temporary custody form here and the copy for me and the originals here. I will bring you the definitive permission paper when they are signed from the family court. "

Duncan signed the forms then stood and thanked Mrs. Graham for her efficient and good work and her understanding for Richie's situation and the quick help. They said their good bye and left.

Richie could nearly not believe that all went well for once. He thought he was dreaming.

"I think it is time for lunch. We can go to the waterfront, and you can choose the restaurant. There is a French one, an Italian or Indian Restaurant with good food. What will it be, little one?"

"I like Italian best", Richie decided. They walked the short distance and sat down for their lunch.

Richie did not know, what he should order because, he noticed the high prices. Normally foster parents did not invite him to a Restaurant because it was too expensive.

Duncan noticed Richie's insecurity and asked him if he would like the daily special. Richie nodded. Duncan ordered two daily specials and a bottle of water and a coke for the lad.

"Do you feel a little bit better, now that things with the social security office and Mrs. Graham are settled?" Duncan asked gently.

"Yes, Mr. Macleod a bit."

"Now you are very nervous about what happens to you in my care, am I right?"

The boy nodded.

"Well, Richie, there will be certainly some house rules to follow and a curfew but I assure you I will not beat you up for mistakes or molest you.

I first have to think about the house rules and the curfew I will lay down for you. As mentioned you are the first teenager I have to care for.

I have some godchildren, but if you have them over for a weekend, it is not the same. But I will have a chat about it with Conner. He has an adopted son called John and he is sixteen years old. His adopted daughter Rachel is in her fifties."

Duncan noticed that Richie began slightly to relax. "You don't need to worry or be afraid, he soothed the boy. If you want you can call me Duncan or Mac that will be easier for you."

"Okay, then I will go for Mac", Richie decided.

At this moment he waiter came back with their drinks and food. They enjoyed the food and the sunshine at the waterfront. After they had eaten their lunch Macleod ordered a coffee for himself and paid the bill.

"We have some errands to take care of this afternoon. First of all you need some new clothes, shoes and some other necessities. Then we can take care of your belongings. Is that all right with you Richie?"

„Yes, Mac."

Richie did not like shopping but he was certainly in need of the mentioned things. He would not refuse, if the man wanted to spend money on him. That would be very stupid.

Five hours later they had collected Richie's belongings and the boy had a lot of new things. Never in his life had someone spent that much money on him in such a short time.

After coming home, Mac had just ordered him to put his belongings in his room and put the clothes in the wardrobe. Some of them would go first in the laundry. Mac had told him, he would show him how things had to be done around here, tomorrow.

When Duncan had prepared dinner he wondered about Richie's disappearance. He went in search for him and found him sound asleep in his room. He looked like a little angel. Duncan debated with himself to rouse him or not and decided against it.

He went to fetch the afghan from the living room for the lad to keep him warm and tucked him in. He would emerge on his own when he was hungry or tomorrow morning. Duncan was now free to call Conner and do some work.

About eleven he heard Richie come out of his room. Duncan called, "Richie can you come in my office, please." When the boy stepped in, he seemed to be a bit nervous.

"Did I do something wrong", he asked.

"No of course not, just sit down for a moment please!"

Duncan finished his letter and then looked at Richie. "Are you hungry, Richie?"

"Yes", the boy admitted.

"Well, I prepared dinner, but I thought it best, to let you sleep.

Was I right, Duncan asked the lad?"

"Uhm, yeah I think so."

"Would you like an omelette? We can have tonight's dinner for lunch tomorrow."

"I don't want to disturb you Mac. I can make a sandwich for myself, if I get your permission."

"Richie, it's no trouble. Come we go see, what you can have for a belated light dinner."

Duncan steered the boy towards the kitchen and told him to sit down.

Richie was not used to adults who acted like that. In some foster homes he had not been allowed to eat at a late time like this, when he missed dinner. But he had not missed it. He had been just too tired and felt asleep.

Duncan prepared an omelette with spinach and onion for him. It did smell good, the man must have a talent for cooking, Richie thought.

Duncan handed him the plate with the omelette and told him to dig in. That he didn't need to tell him twice. Duncan just watched him silently.

"Thank you, that was really good."

„You're welcome.

If you are hungry just help yourself, you don't need to get my permission. It's now your home too. There will be always enough. Just tell me, when you finished or miss something. I will add it to the shopping list. It would be helpful, when you would write down tomorrow what you don't like and pin the list on the fridge."

"Yes, sure Mac."

"Tomorrow we will unpack a shipment. I want you to work off your debt form the burglary attempt as a lesson."

"How long do I need to work for it?"

Duncan told him at least 80 hours and that he would decide when the debt was worked off.

Richie sighed, "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you."

"Yes I know, little one. But when I make it easy for you, you will learn nothing.

Now go to bed, Richie, it's almost midnight. I come and say good night in about five minutes."

Duncan washed the dishes and went to say good night. He knocked on the door and entered. Richie was already in the bed and had put the afghan neatly folded on the chair.

Duncan sat down and asked the boy if he was okay. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good then sleep well, Richie" and with that he did give the boy a kiss on the head and turned to go. "Good night, Mac." "Good night, little one."

Richie was very confused. He was not used that people or especially guys paid attention to him or treated him nice. Did Mac really not want more than give him a home and a chance? Mrs. Graham thought so. He did mull over this thoughts for some time then fell asleep again.

Duncan noticed that the teenager was not used to attention or to be treated in a gentle way, especially not from men. It let him defenceless and embarrassed. He had to watch it. But he had to learn that care not only was meant in the material way. It was not too late for this teenager.

He would make the difference together with Tessa for this boy. He was glad that he had taken the responsibility for him. But there was a long way to go.

He would ask Mrs. Graham the next time, if it was possible to adopt the boy and if she could help him. The lad needed desperately to belong to someone and learn what family means.

Decision made, Duncan went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I don't own the characters I only borrowed them from Highlander the Series. The unknown mortals and immortals belong to me. Please be patient, I'm not English speaking. You will find probably some mistakes and some problems with the time terms. This is a first season story. It is about how Richie came to live with Duncan and Tessa and how they became a family. There will be more than one spanking for Richie in this story! If you don't like it, don't read it!

Coming Home

Chapter 2

Duncan had come back from his morning run. He noticed that Richie still was sound asleep when he checked on him at about 8 o'clock. He let the teenager sleep in once again.

Richie emerged from his room two hours later. He was not in a good mood, because he had several nightmares and now slightly headache. He wandered to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee and added a lot of sugar and some milk. He took one of the croissants at the kitchen counter and sat down for breakfast.

Duncan had heard that Richie had come out of his room and went in search for the teenager." Good morning Richie." "Morning Mac", the teenager mumbled.

Duncan poured himself another cup of coffee and sat down too. "Did you sleep well, you look a bit pale to me", he informed the lad.

"Uhm, I'm okay, just a headache."

"Do you want some Aspirin", Duncan asked.

"Yeah, whatever", Richie mumbled.

Duncan went in search for the medicament and came back. "Here swallow this and just relax a bit on the sofa. When you feel better, come and find me. We have some work to do. But it will not be too strenuous."

About an hour later the lad came into the office and sat down on the vacant chair. Duncan looked up from his work. "You feel better?"

"Umh, yeah!"

"Good, I'm glad. Then we can start unpack the shipment."

"Huh, Mac, I would like to talk to you first. "

"Yes, what is it, Richie?"

"Tomorrow evening I have a date with my friend Angie, and I want to know if you allow me to go out. We want to go to the cinema."

"That's okay Richie, when do you plan you to be back here?"

"About 22.30 or a bit later I think."

"Richie, when does the movie end?"

"About 21.45 but I have to catch the last bus or walk back."

I don't like it, when you wander the streets at this time in the night, it is very dangerous. I will pick you up at the cinema and give you andyour friend Angie a lift home."

"You don't have to, you know. I can take care of myself", Richie informed him proudly.

"Richie, you have exactly to possibilities, either I give you and Angie a lift or you will stay at home tomorrow night.

What will it be? Decide now."

"If you put it like that, okay, I would like to go, Mac."

"Fine, do you have other plans for this week or the weekend, Richie?"

"No, not really."

"Good, because I'm invited to spend a long weekend with Mahiri and Matthew di Montalban. You will accompany me. We leave Thursday afternoon", Duncan informed the teenager.

"Was that all you wanted to ask me, Richie?" "Yes", the boy admitted.

"Then we can start to unpack the shipment."

They worked the whole afternoon together, just with a short lunch break in between.

When they stopped Richie was tired and asked if he could go to his room. The headache was back but he didn't want to tell Mac. If he did, perhaps Macleod would not let him go out with Angie tomorrow night. He had a feeling, that he had caught a cold, some days earlier, when he had to sleep in the warehouse. Damn it, if he only knew where Macleod had stashed the painkillers.

Duncan let him go, but was suspicious. Was the lad only tired or was the headache back. He would watch it and went to prepare dinner. He was wondering how Richie had managed to be on his own the last two months and where he had spent the nights. Should he ask him or let it be for the moment?

Richie was a bit disgruntled and bored in his room after a while. Should he go to the living room? If he stayed in his room he would certainly fall asleep again like yesterday. But he was hungry and wanted dinner.

Richie appeared some minutes before dinner was ready. Duncan asked him to set the table.

"Sure, why not."

"Do you want some apple juice, Richie?"

"Yes, whatever".

"Take it out of the fridge and help yourself."

Duncan had prepared some salad and spaghetti with tomato sauce. He watched Richie's battle with the spaghetti for a moment and then showed him how to eat them proper in the typical Italian way.

He told him that Marco Polo had introduced the Italians to the knowledge to manufacture spaghettis after a visit in China. They experimented and so found out the recipe for the Italian type of spaghettis. He told him some short outrageous stories about his time in Italy with Fitz.

He went to fetch the dessert out of the fridge. "What's that", Richie asked.

"It's Tiramisu, Richie, it means pull or cheer me up", Duncan instructed. "I'm very sure you like it", and Mac was right.

He told Richie to do the dishes since he had prepared dinner. Richie made a face but did the duty assigned to him. Duncan didn't react. Just went to the living room and watched the news.

Richie meanwhile thought that it was okay for the moment to stay here. He liked the food although Mac was a bit bossy but he didn't harm or beat him up. That was a start. It was certainly better than living on the street or in an orphanage.

He had not said another word about the house rules so far, what did that mean. Did he really not know yet, Richie wondered. He had said nothing about a curfew this afternoon when he had ask about his date tomorrow only told him that he would give him a lift. Why did he care anyway?

Normally foster parents didn't really care, if he was save or not. They were glad when he did not bother them or cost too much. He had seldom gotten new clothes or shoes only hand downs from their children, relatives or from the Salvation Army. Some of them had bluntly told him that he would eat too much and had monitored his food. Sometimes he had to go hungry to bed.

But Mac had given him the permission to eat whatever he wanted and he had a bunch of new nice clothes too in the nicely furnished guest room with a perfect bed. What could he want more at the moment?

Oh, he had forgotten to write down the list of food, he didn't like, as Mac had suggested. Well, he should do that now. Otherwise he had to eat things he really didn't like. He searched for a notepad and pen and was successful. He sat down and started to write down the food he didn't like and the food he was allergic to in another row and labeled them.

Duncan wondered what Richie did in the kitchen. He had noticed that he had done the dishes. But now it was very quiet. He appeared in the kitchen and saw Richie write. He came over and inspected the list Richie had finished writing and then pinned it at the refrigerator door.

"I'm sure the list is not finished he told the boy", smirking.

Do you like haggis, snails, caviar, frogs or mussels?

"No", Richie shouted and went to write them down immediately. "Do you really eat those things", he asked curiously?

"I certainly know how to cook it. What do you think? It's Scottish or French cuisine, Richie. Tessa and I like it. But I won't make you eat it, I promise!"

"Okay, I'm glad", Richie admitted.

"I thought so, little one. Don't worry."

"What about Tessa", the lad asked.

"Oh I don't know, Riche. You have to ask her yourself when she is back from France, Duncan told him and chuckled. But I think she will have a hard time if she insists. Am I right? "

"Yes you are."

"Richie, come and sit with me for a while in the living room. I would like to know a little bit more about you."

Richie felt uncomfortable. He didn't like to talk about himself. But he followed Duncan to the living room. He had no choice if he wanted to stay for the moment or at least during the winter.

"I will ask you some questions Richie, if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to. Just say so! Okay?"

"Yes", Richie said. "What you want to know Mac", the teenager asked curious.

"Did you change your birthday on the computer file, yourself?"

"Yes, I did, when I was at a computer course at the high school, a year ago. It was so easy to do."

"Why did you do it?"

"I wanted out of foster care, I really had enough."

"When did you drop out of school, Richie?"

"Just before my last foster parents abounded me, they took me out of school. They thought I should work for my keep, because I was nearly eighteen. But I didn't care about school, so it was okay. I never liked it anyway. It was just boring for me. I never had good grades, it never mattered to someone."

Duncan found this statement odd, he would think about it later. "How did you survive the last two months, Richie?"

"Well, I tried to find a job, but it was not easy because I had no graduation. I didn't find a good job that could guarantee a living. I did odd jobs here and there that I could at least eat. If I couldn't find a job, I had to go through the house waste or steal food where I could.

Sometimes I could stay with friends for a day or two. But I often slept in a park or in a deserted warehouse. It was summer and the weather this year was not so bad. But I began to worry, because it gets colder now. So I decided to go back to thieving. I wanted to rent a room with 18. So I needed money. Your antique store was a good opportunity."

"Who has trained you to be a thief?"

One of my latest foster fathers, he was a thief and impostor. He just took me in for the extra money and to do the jobs in tight spaces. I was with him about 8 month."

"Richie, do you want to go back to school? "

"No, I don't want to go back to school. Please don't make me!"

"If I would demand that you take the GED with a good grade and we or a private teacher would instruct you, would that be okay?"

"Well, I don't know. I would prefer to have a break at the moment."

"But you know about compulsory school attendance for teenagers under 16."

"Yeah I do, Mac. But please, don't make me go again."

"We will have definitively to talk some more about that later. For now I let you off the hook. It's bedtime for you. I come and say good night in about ten minutes."

Just after Richie had left the phone rang. It was Tessa. Duncan told her about Richie. They spoke French so the lad was not able to understand in any case.

He could tell she was not very happy about the situation. To be responsible and take care of a boy like Richie was not so easy. But she was not entirely against having Richie as 15 year old teenager with them. He knew that she was a loving, caring and a generous woman. She would not reject him. But it would need some time to adapt. She told Duncan to give the boy a kiss from her before they disconnected.

After the phone call Duncan went to say good night. He knocked on the door and entered. Richie was already in bed.

Duncan sat down. "Richie, do you feel alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"No, headache you look a bit pale again?"

"No, Mac, I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Tessa asked me to give you a goodnight kiss from her too. Sleep well, Richie", and with that he kissed him twice on the forehead tousled his hair and then switched of the main light and left the room.

"Good night, Mac." "Good night, little one."

Richie thought that this was like in the TV shows the Walton's. But he kinda liked it. But he would never tell Mac, that's for sure.

He did not understand why he had Duncan told this evening so much. Normally, he would not have answered some of the question. But it seemed so easy to talk to Mac. Did he go soft? He was tired and his head spun again. Why hadn't he told him, that the headache was back full force?

Meanwhile Duncan went to bed. He thought about what he had learned form Richie. Well, definitively a long way to go. But the boy had talked to him about himself just a bit. That was a start.

After about an hour he heard a knock at his door. He got up and opened the door. "What is it, Richie", he asked the boy.

"Mac my headache is getting worse. Can I have a painkiller please?"

"Sure you can, Richie, go back to bed. I will bring it with a glass of water. "

Duncan went once again in search of the needed medicine and entered the room with a glass of water. He gave both to the boy and sat down on the chair next to the bed. Richie took the pill and drank the water then lie back down.

"Thank you, Mac."

"You're welcome, Richie. If you want, I can help you relax a bit."

"What you mean", Richie asked nervous.

"Oh, I thought about to do a little relaxation exercise. It's a yoga technique and it helps a lot when you are tense. It's called Yoga Nidra. I just talk and you try to do as I say." After ten minutes Richie was sound asleep and Duncan left.

Duncan enjoyed his breakfast after his morning run and read his newsletter when Richie emerged from his room short after eight o'clock.

"Morning Mac!"

"Good Morning, Richie. Did you sleep well? "

"Yes a bit better."

"How's your head? "

Richie helped himself to a cup of coffee and sat down and snatched a croissant.

"No, headache", Richie said.

"Good, I want to introduce you today to two house rules Richie.

First, you will always tell me or Tessa immediately when you don't feel well or you are hurt in any way and I mean not only physically also emotional or mental. We are responsible for you. We will decide what to do."

"What if, I have a headache and you are not around. Can I take a painkiller on my own? "

"Sure, you can, but you will inform us about it."

"Second, your life as a criminal teenager is over. You do no illegal stuff or thieving.

If I find out you steal again or do something illegal you get a really hard spanking and you will be grounded for a long time. And I guarantee you that you will not enjoy it.

Understood Richard?"

"Yes, Sir, I understand", Richie mumbled.

"Okay, then write these two house rules down and pin the paper on the fridge after breakfast. I'm certain there will be more, but that's enough for the moment.

Today I have a meeting in the afternoon and have dinner with a friend of mine. So we will work in the shop this morning and you can do what you want this afternoon. You go to the cinema with your friend Angie and we will meet at the Starbucks after the end of the movie. If I'm a bit late just wait and drink something."

Duncan handed Richie 50$ and said, "That's for the movie and to buy yourself something for dinner. The rest is your allowance for this week."

Richie was very surprised. He just stammered, "Thank you Mac!"

„You're welcome, Richie. Now you don't need to worry about the second house rule. Am I right? "

"Yes, Sir."

"We should go to work now."

The morning flew by and after a late lunch Duncan left and Richie was on his own.

He called Angie and they met at the waterfront park. They enjoyed the afternoon and Richie talked with her a bit about Macleod and what had happened to him the last view days. Then they went to see the movie. After that they met Mac and he did give Angie a lift home.

When they got home, Duncan told him to go to bed and he would come to say good night in about 15 minutes. Richie asked him if he could take a shower. "Okay you are in bed in half an hour then. "

When Duncan entered the room to say good night the teenager was fast asleep. He secured the sheets around him and gave the boy a gentle kiss on the head. Richie just murmured something but did not wake up.

Duncan noticed something shiny under the pillow and found an open jack knife sticking out just a bit. He was not amused. The boy could hurt himself. He took it and put it on the bedside table then switched off the light and went to bed too.

When Richie woke up he saw the jack knife on the bedside table. Oh, no, Mac must have seen it last night. Shit. It was a habit. He felt naked without it. He hoped Macleod would not collect it.

When Richie emerged from his room he heard Mac, call for him to come into his office. Oh, no, here it comes! He entered nervously the office and mumbled," Morning Mac".

"Good morning Richie, sit down please, I want to talk to you. "

Duncan watched him earnestly for a very long moment. Richie gulped nervously.

"Richie, your jack knife don't belong in your bed, you could hurt yourself seriously. I understand the urge to protect yourself I'm immortal after all and keep my sword always with me.

I will not collect your jack knife as long as you don't take it to bed with you again and be careful with it. You can put it on the bedside table. That's fine by me, understood? "

"Yes, Sir, I understand."

"Good, go have some breakfast then."

Richie did as he was told. After all, he was always hungry. Well, that hadn't been too bad, Richie was glad that he didn't collect his jack knife. That would have been difficult for him.

Duncan did know that the boy would be immortal one day and it would not help to break this particular habit of his. The jack knife would have to be replaced with a good sword. Not too soon, hopefully. The boy was not nearly ready yet.

After breakfast Richie and Duncan cleaned up the apartment and did their packing for the weekend.

They had a late lunch and after that Mac told Richie that they would leave in half an hour and he should get ready. Richie was in a bad mood. He didn't want to accompany Mac. It certainly would be a boring weekend and he felt a bit uncomfortable. What could he do that Mac would let him at home for the weekend.

He was brooding quite a while when he heard a knock on his door. Richie didn't respond but Duncan entered anyway.

"Richie, it's time to go. Come on now."

"No, asshole, I don't want to. I don't know your stupid and boring friends. Just let me alone you damn bastard and go on your own. I don't want to spend my weekend with damn aliens! I'm not your slave or toy boy."

Duncan was a bit surprised about Richie's outburst, but he had to react immediately. Duncan took a quick hold on Richie's right ear and dragged him in the bathroom and closed the door. This time Richie was surprised when he found himself facing a corner.

He heard Mac say, "Don't move Richard or you will regret it!" He had to calm down himself first and sat down on the bathtub with a sigh. He had told the lad to watch his language several times by now. He would not let him continue like that.

Richie did not feel comfortable facing the corner and was just a bit afraid. Should he try and flee from the bathroom? If he tried would the punishment even be harder? The minutes passed and Macleod had not spoken again. For Richie, the situation became unbearable. "I'm sorry Mac. Please do not beat me, he begged!"

"Richard come here!" Mac told him firmly and Richie did as he was told. Duncan got up and took Richie's chin in his large hand and turned it up and looked Richie in his eyes.

"I told you that I wouldn't beat you and I keep my promises. But I told you too that you are in for a spanking if you don't follow my orders and watch your language. Why did you behave so disrespectfully, explain it to me?"

"Mac, I'm sorry, I don't want to visit people I don't know and they have not invited me just you!"

"Well Richie, I told them about you and they extended their invitation. They are like an aunt or an uncle for me and for Connor also. So it is important to me that you know them. They are family.

I demand that you are respectful and behave decently and friendly when we visit them. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Well, good we now need to do something against your dirty mouth!" Duncan broke the soap in half and said, "Open your mouth Richard!"

"Oh, no, please, I'll behave myself, I promise, " said Richie, trying to escape.

Duncan grabbed quickly his left wrist and said, "Open your mouth Richard or you get a spanking in addition!"

In order not to make things worse Richie opened his mouth and Duncan placed the half of a soap bar in his mouth.

"You can close your mouth now!" Richie did what Duncan said and lowered his gaze.

Duncan sat down on the bath tub and folded his arms on his chest, watching the boy.

Richie felt the soap begin to burn slowly and getting worse. He could not swallow. The tears began to run down his cheeks and he would really like to spit the soap out. It became more and more unbearable and he was ashamed.

"You can now spit out the soap; however, you are not allowed to rinse your mouth out just yet!"

Richie's mouth was still burning and he felt almost sick.

"I want you to remember that feeling the next time when you feel the need to insult someone. You should try to express yourself properly. You will see that your efforts will pay off.

You live no longer on the street and you have to change your behaviour. I'll help you but I do expect the necessary respect and your cooperation.

Do you understand, Richard?"

"Yes, Sir, I do and I'm sorry!"

"Then you may rinse your mouth. I will meet you in fifteen minutes at the front door. Now hurry and get ready."

Duncan waited at the entrance. Richie asked uncertainly, "Are you still mad at me?"

"No, you got your punishment my brat. It's over and I forgive you." Duncan patted him on the head and ruffled his hair. Richie smiled shyly and climbed into the car.

TBC... please review

Next chapter Richie meets Duncan's mentors


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

I don't own the characters I only borrowed them from Highlander the Series. The unknown mortals and immortals belong to me. Please be patient, I'm not English speaking. You will find probably some mistakes and some problems with the time terms. This is a first season story. It is about how Richie came to live with Duncan and Tessa and how they became a family. There will be more than one spanking for Richie in this story! If you don't like it, don't read it!

Coming Home

Chapter 3

Duncan's friends had a large property in the vicinity of the sea. The drive was about an hour. Richie had asked twice when they would be there and if he was sure that he was welcomed too. Each and every time Duncan had reassured the teenager that they would like him and welcome him in their home.

When they finally arrived Richie looked tense. Duncan thought that the boy would like his friends and therefore would not need a long time to warm up to Mahiri and Matthew.

They took their travel bags and went to ring at the door. The housekeeper Mrs. Winters was greeting Duncan warmly and Richie too.

"Please come in both of you. Mrs. and Mr. di Montalban went for a ride. They will be back in half an hour I think. You are a bit early, would you like to have an afternoon tea.

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Winters", Duncan retorted politely.

"Richie would you like a chocolate instead of tea?"

"Yes, Mrs. Winters, thank you." "Your welcome, Richie".

The house was really big, Richie noticed.

"Mr. Macleod you have the same room as always and for you Richie I prepared the room next to Mr. Macleod's in the corner with the great sea view."

"Thank you Mrs. Winters we will bring our travel bags upstairs and then go in the back garden if that's okay."

"Yes, certainly, I will serve your tea there."

Duncan led Richie upstairs and showed him the two rooms. Riche was impressed. The views were beautiful and the rooms were furnished in a comfortable country house style.

"They must be rich people", Richie noted.

"Yes they are, but it's common for older immortals to be rich", he informed the lad. Duncan did not mention that he himself was quite a rich man.

"Now we go see if we get our promised afternoon tea? Come on Richie."

They went to the garden and sat down. Mrs. Winter brought Duncan the afternoon tea and the hot chocolate for Richie including a piece apple tart for each.

Sometime later Richie notice Duncan's tense reaction. He thought that must be the buzz like he had explained to him. He saw a medium-sized woman with long black hair and a man with blond and curly hair approaches them.

"Donnchadh you are here!" The woman exclaimed but then turned immediately to Richie and said. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Richie. Please call me Mahiri and that's my husband Matthew."

They shacked hands and then she turned her attention to Duncan and they embraced for a moment.

"I missed you terribly during the summer Donnchadh", said Mahiri. "How is your lovely Tessa?"

"She's fine and in Paris now. She will be back at the end of September."

"Then you are a poor man at the moment", Matthew remarked.

"Sure, I am, Matthew."

"How's, your kinsman. I heard he was here to protect your handsome head from Slan Quince, little one."

"Well, I took his head Matthew. But Connor is fine and back in New York."

"Good Donnchadh we don't want to lose you, you are far too important. Anyway do you want to spar a bit and I show you some new moves." Duncan smirked, "we will see about that, Matthew."

Mahiri commented, „Immortal men, just go you two. You can't wait till after dinner to cross your swords. I know you both too well. I will show Richie our property and the bay too."

Richie sensed that this two did know Duncan very well. He was afraid, that they would not like him. Now Duncan left him with the women alone. He did feel abandoned at once.

"Come with me Richie, Mahiri said. Richie did as he was told.

"He asked, are you really over 10'000 years old?"

"Yes, I am Richie and I have a twin sister as old as I am. Her name is Lilith. We were born in the dawn of time in Atlantis."

"So it is not only a legend", Richie asked.

"No, it was wonderful in the beginning and really destructive to the end. They were experimenting with powerful energies, and they destroyed the continent.

In Atlantis we were living very comfortable a bit like we do today. I miss it. It's a sad feeling when you never can go back to the land of your birth. Well, civilisation and nations rise and fall. Like the tides."

"How did you meet Mac?"

"Well, I did know about him very soon. One of my immortal students, Cassandra, informed me about him regularly and watched over him when he was a child and a young adult.

I personally met him the first time when I was visiting Cassandra.

He was about 5 years old. I met him in the forest, where I was hunting. He had wandered off on his own and had fallen down a hole. He was too little to come out on his own and he was crying. I helped him out and doctored his abrasions.

He thought I was a Fairy and would take him back to the fairy folk where he really belonged, he told me.

He was pouting when I brought him back to his parents. And I believe he got a good spanking from his Dad, because he was a reckless and impetuous child, much like you are, Richie."

"You don't know me", Richie snapped a bit annoyed.

"No, not very good yet, but you met Donnchadh when you entered his shop and wanted to rob him. So you can't tell me that you aren't a reckless and impetuous child after all."

"Why you call him Donnchadh", Richie asked.

"It's his Gallic name, and he likes it. It means Dark Warrior."

They had arrived at the bay and Mahiri told him to sit down on the bench.

"Richie, Donnchadh, will be a good Dad; you must give him a real chance and yourself too. You need a Dad. He will always be there for you. He loves you already, even he knows you only a short time. I can see and feel it."

"No, I don't believe you. It's impossible. I can take care of myself. I don't need anyone", the teenager exclaimed.

"No, Richie, you need a family. Every human being does. Don't let your anger and your disappointment over what happened to you destroy this chance.

Because Donnchadh took you in, you belong to our family too, and I want to see you lead a happy and long life, little one.

"I'm normally not more than some month with a foster family. They usually get sick of me and kick me out. It will happen again."

"Richie, I'm very sure it will not happen again. You must know that I can see fragments of the future and I know you and Donnchadh will develop a good and strong father/son relationship and Tessa will love you too. Don't worry so much. If you have a problem with them you can always contact me or Matthew, we will help you and mediate."

"Why you know so much about me", Richie asked.

"I am very old and I can read thoughts if I want to, but I don't do it intentionally and I'm carful with my gift, so you don't need to worry."

Richie was not sure; if he should believe her but the woman was really old perhaps it was possible.

With that she took his hand and told him to come back with her, dinner would be ready in half an hour and he didn't want to miss it. She did not let go of his hand during the whole way back and Richie felt oddly comforted. But did not know what happened to him. He was more confused than ever.

They entered together the dining room and Mahiri showed him to his place next do Duncan. Both Immortal men had waited for them. "Richie, did you have a good walk with Mahiri?"

„Yeah, sure, the country side here is beautiful."

"Donnchadh, I told him that he belongs to our family now and he will not be rejected. Now you have to work on that promise, will you. "

"Richie, Duncan said shocked, I told you your home with me and Tessa will be permanent. Why do you think we would kick you out or abandoned you? "

"It's what they all do. It will be for me always like that." He stormed out of the dining room and went to his room.

Duncan looked clueless at Mahiri. "What happened, Mahiri? Do you have an idea?"

"He has no self-esteem, Donnchadh. He is a very angry, generally disappointed and at the moment a very confused child in need of a Dad.

When you left him alone with me so short after our introduction to spar with Matthew, he felt jealous and abandoned, even if it was not true. Go and console the lad."

Duncan found Richie in the room assigned to him on the bed crying. Duncan sat down on the chair near the bed and wanted do ask what bothered him.

"Go away you bastard. Let me alone. Damn you. I don't know what the hell you and these freaks want from me. You are an asshole. I told you I can take care of myself. I don't need you stupid son of a bitch."

Duncan had heard enough, he moved the boy from the bed in one swift motion in his lap with his head down and his posterior up. Richie tried to fight and stand up but Duncan held him firmly in place. He had to calm himself before he could talk to the boy. So he waited patiently till the fight subsided and then some.

"With your tantrum you showed me noting more than that you are still a child in every aspect and in need of a strict parent."

"No I don't need you, Richie shouted. Let me go you bastard!"

"That's no way to talk in your position and you know it. I told you before that I want you to watch your language and what would happen if you don't comply.

You will learn to respect your elders and to maintain a civilized language. I will see to it personally.

However I know that you are confused, angry and generally disappointed in adults.

I understand that it is not easy for you at the moment. I'm now in charge of your life and the circumstances. But a normal 14 year old child isn't in full charge of his life anyway and needs therefore parents to help him.

That you were abandoned and used by most of your foster parents and your social workers is sad, but I can't change it.

But it definitively stops here and now, Richie. You will stay with me and Tessa and we will build a family together. You will respect our rules and adopt a decent attitude.

My intentions towards you are honest and kind because you have potential and basically are a good boy who deserves a chance and a decent home.

So you will understand why I can't accept your behavior.

"I'm sorry, Mac. I don't know why I behaved like that. Please let me go, I'm really sorry. "

"Sometimes to say sorry is not enough, Richard."

With that said he reached under the boy and opened the zipper and pulled the jeans and underpants down. The boy squirmed and trembled slightly and tried to struggle free once again but Duncan held him in place.

"You didn't tell me today that your head hurts, I suppose I can spank you. Am I right, Richard? "

"If my head hurts, do I receive a spanking, Mac?"

"Richard", Duncan intoned very annoyed.

"No, Sir I have no headache at the moment", Richie responded quickly.

"Because it's the first real deserved spanking, I will stop by 20", he informed the teenager and started to spank him in earnest but not too hard but it hurt Richie anyway. Mac had a very strong hand.

When Duncan had delivered the last smack Richie sniffled and rubbed the tears from his eyes.

Duncan let him and started to rub comforting circles in his back. When he had calmed down a bit, he helped him to put on his pants again and moved him in a sitting position on his lap.

Richie leaned on his shoulder and buried his face in his chest. Duncan continued to hold him and rubbed comforting circles in his back.

"Look at me Richard!" The lad raised his head and looked him into his eyes.

"I take my responsibility as your guardian and surrogate father very seriously.

I expect that you to make some errors. But that is normal because you're a 14-year-old child. I will always point them out for you and if necessary punish you, because I love you and want only the best for you.

Understood?"

"Yes", Richie admitted and sniffled again.

Richard, Duncan intoned annoyed.

"Yes, Sir, I understand."

"Good. Now we should go and see if we can have a belated dinner. You will apologize to Mahiri and Matthew for your rude behavior."

With that he helped Richie up and took his hand and did not let go till they sat down at the dinner table. Richie apologized to Mahiri and Matthew as he was told to.

Duncan and his friends talked carefree about friends and swapped stories.

After dinner Duncan told Richie to go to bed. After 10 minutes he excused himself and went to say good night to his troubled teenager.

He sat down on the bed and looked Richie in the eyes. "Are you okay, Richie?"

"My butt hurts, Mac, but otherwise I'm fine."

Good, I love you and with that he kissed the teenager on the forehead. Sleep well, Richie and good night." "Good night, Mac."

Richie thought about what Mahiri had told him, you belong now to our family and we will not reject you. Richie, Donnchadh, will be a good Dad; you must give him a real chance and yourself too. You need a Dad. He will always be there for you. He loves you already, even he knows you only a short time. I can see and feel it.

What does that mean? That he had now an immortal family that they actually cared for him, efficient killers by the way? He was more confused than ever.

Duncan went back to his two friends which had settled down in the living room. There was a good whisky awaiting him. He sat down with a sigh.

Mahiri asked, "What happened Donnchadh, we want to know."

"When I went to talk to him the boy had a tantrum and called me not so nice things, you know. So I had a talk with him. And he got a spanking."

"Donnchadh, you have to be patient with him. He needs time to adapt. I think it's a good thing that Tessa is in France. So you can strengthen the bond between you and straighten him out a little bit before she comes home.

It's very important because he needs desperately a Dad. As a child psychologist I know a lot of the case workers form the social security office. I work occasionally for them.

Who is responsible for Richie's case, Donnchadh", Mahiri asked.

"It's Mrs. Graham."

I know her; she is a competent and responsible woman. I will talk to her about you and Richie, if you want me to."

"Mahiri, I want to adopt Richie. He needs to know where he belongs to."

"That's, a very good Idea Donnchadh", Matthew said.

"It will certainly help the lad. He is unconsciously deeply afraid that he will royally screw up. And then you will be so angry with him, that he has to go back to the orphanage or you just abandon him. Am I right?"

"Yes you certainly are, Mahiri. But I think it's only the tip of the iceberg", Duncan admitted.

"Donnchadh, only time, love and a mutual trust will heal that sort of things, but the adoption will reassure him and give you more freedom, if you need to move or want to take him to another state or country", Matthew said.

Meanwhile Richie tried to sleep but his headache started again and got worse and worse. He needed a painkiller. So he went in search for Mac. He found him talking to his friend in the living room. Richie entered the living room hesitantly.

Matthew saw him first and told him to come over.

"Richie, why are you up again, Duncan asked him gently?"

"Mac, my headache started again and got worse and worse and I have difficulties to breath. I need a painkiller, please!"

Duncan looked at Matthew and told him, "He has headaches since several days on and off. What do you think about it, Matthew? "

"Well, it's probably Sinusitis. If you allow I will give him something stronger than just a painkiller and something to help him breath. And I will check him completely out tomorrow morning."

"That would be appreciated", Duncan said.

"Then, take Richie upstairs, Donnchadh, I will join you in a moment with the medication."

"I will make you some tea, Richie that will help you too", Mahiri informed them. With that said, all three adults went to do their task.

Duncan accompanied Richie to his room sat down in the chair and the teenager lie down again.

"Mac, Richie asked hesitantly, could you do this yoga nidra thing again, after I have taken my medicine?"

"Sure, my little one, no problem."

Some minutes later Mahiri and Matthew knocked at the door and entered together. Mahiri handed Richie his tea and Matthew gave him a pill which he took with the tea. Richie noticed that it was the same tea as Duncan had made for him the first night he stayed with him.

Matthew instructed him about the spray which he could use whenever he had difficulties to breath. Mahiri and Matthew said good night and left the two alone.

Duncan started the relaxation exercise and soon Richie was sound asleep.

He stayed with him and relaxed himself a bit before he started to contemplate his little troubled teenager. What shall I do with you, Richie?

You sure act as the whole world belongs to you and a moment later you are uncertain and anxiously that you will be deserted again.

Richie longed noticeably for acceptance and love but had obviously big difficulties to accept when offered. To change that will be a major task and only time and love and mutual trust will help to heal that. It's exactly like Matthew had told him earlier.

He heard that Richie's breath pattern changed. It was getting harder and harder to take in a breath. He switched on the light on the bedside table and took the spray.

Richie woke up from the light and his problem. Duncan handed him the spray and a tissue. "Here try that", he instructed gently. Richie did as he was told and lie back down.

"You not tired, Mac?"

"No, not really, so I thought I stay for a little while with you. Go back to sleep, Richie."

Duncan switched off the light. It seemed that the medicament helped Richie and he fell asleep quickly again.

Duncan stayed a little while longer then went to bed himself. If Richie needed him, he knew where his room was.

Before his morning run with his friends Duncan checked on Richie but the lad was still sleeping.

Back from his run they had a little sparing session two against one in rotation and then headed for a much needed shower and breakfast.

After that Duncan went to check on Richie again but he was still asleep. Duncan sat down and waited for him to wake up. Half an hour later the teenager stirred and woke up.

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

"Morning Mac", the boy mumbled.

"How do you feel today, little one?"

"I have still a bit headache and my throat hurts too. Sometimes breathing is also a problem."

Duncan handed him once again a tissue and the spray. Richie used it.

"You want some breakfast, Richie."

"Yes, just a bit I think."

"Do you want toast and tea?"

"Yes, okay."

"Good, you get up and I go order for you. I see you downstairs."

After breakfast Duncan brought him to Matthews's office and left him with Matthew. His mentor was a good doctor and would find out the necessary about Richie's health.

After all he had a lot of practice and a special ability to see immediately people's health problems. He would tell him afterwards when he had scanned Richie and performed some "of the usual medical investigations".

When Matthew had finishes his examination he took Richie to the living room and showed him how to use the TV. "Just lie down and rest a bit Richie", he ordered. "Mrs. Winters will bring you some tea with honey."

With that he left the lad and went in search for Mrs. Winters and after that for Duncan. He found him in the garden reading.

"Donnchadh, I want to talk to you about Richie's health."

"How is he Matthew?"

"Well, he has sinusitis and a cold on top but fortunately no fever. I will prescribe some antibiotic. That should take care of it and he can use the spray and the stronger pills.

But Donnchadh, he is underweight for his age and size. He needs proper meals with lot of vegetables and fruits and he should not do exhausting things for a while.

When he is over his sinusitis and cold I suggest you should start him on yoga or Tai Chi. It would be good for him to do something regularly and together with you."

"I see it's a good idea. Thank you for taking care of Richie and your advice."

The rest of their weekend with Mahiri and Matthew went well. Richie did not feel too good because he was sick, but warmed up nicely to Duncan's friends. That was very important to Duncan.

Sunday afternoon they drove back to Seacouver. The next week Duncan opened the store again but with reduced hours. He had to take care of a sick and sometimes restless and moody teenager.

When Richie started to feel better he complained that he was not allowed to go out and he was totally bored. Duncan assigned him some home work. He had to write an essay about the American Civil War.

First Richie was a bit reluctant to do it, but as soon as he started to interview Duncan it changed. He told him about his experiences and adventures. Richie was allowed to do his research on the internet and soon he was fascinated.

Richie behaved well and Duncan did not need to discipline him again. He was glad about that. He was also very pleased with the essay Richie had written and told him so. Richie would be rewarded for his good work.

After that Duncan was sure, that the statement, the boy had given him at the Police Station and later when he asked him about school was accurate. Richie was a quick learner, but lazy and very easy bored.

He would arrange an appointment with Mahiri and let her test him about his learning abilities and his education level.

On Monday morning he got a phone call from Mrs. Graham. She told him, that the family court had signed the guardianship contract and she wanted to visit them.

Duncan told her, that they were around. And she could stop by anytime.

She came in the early afternoon and wanted to talk to Richie first.

Richie showed her the apartment and his room. Mrs. Graham asked him if he was okay and if he liked his new foster home.

Richie told her, that he never had a tidier one and he liked his room so far. He also told her, that Duncan was firm with him, but if he was a good boy, was easy going and kind.

"Well, Richie, it seems we found you a decent home at least. I told Mr. Macleod that the court had signed the guardianship contract and he is now officially your guardian." Richie just shrugged and said it was okay for him.

But secretly he thought that it would not be the first time, when an adult changed his mind and brought him back to the social security office. It was just a piece of paper after all.

"Now I would like to speak to Mr. Macleod." Richie brought her to his office.

Duncan thanked him and told him to close the door. "Please, sit down Mrs. Graham.

Do you want something to drink? "

"Coffee, please! "

Duncan had already a fresh pot of coffee in his office.

"Mr. Macleod, Richie told me, that you are a firm but kind foster parent. He likes to stay with you. So, I'm glad that you are now officially his guardian.

Richie is under 16 and has to attend school; you must take care of this very soon."

"I know, Mrs. Graham.

I have very good friends, Mahiri and Matthew di Montalban.

The previous weekend Richie and I have visited them. Richie was sick the whole weekend and the last week. Matthew is a doctor and treated him against sinusitis and a cold. He needed to take some antibiotic and painkillers.

He also told me that Richie is underweight for his age and size. He told me, that he needs proper meals with lot of vegetables and fruits and he should not do exhausting things for a while.

I interviewed Richie about school and his learning abilities. He is a quick learner, but lazy and very easy bored.

I assigned him some home work. He had to write an essay about the American Civil War and he did very well.

I think he could be a gifted child. It could perhaps explain his trouble with the school system. I'm sure he would benefit more when we tutored him ourselves and perhaps with the help of a private teacher.

I have arranged an appointment with Mahiri and she will test him about his learning abilities and his education level."

"I see, Mr. Macleod, I now Mrs. and Mr. di Montalban as well. I notice your actions concerning Richie are wise and prudent. Let me know what she thinks about the boy."

"Sure, I will."

"May I ask you for your advice and help?"

"Yes. Mr. Macleod, what is it?"

"I would like to adopt Richie. He needs desperately to know where he belongs. He needs the reassurance that we will never again be rejected and that he is loved and cared for even when he is not always a good boy."

"Well, Mr. Macleod, I'm very pleased. Certainly I will help you and Richie. I will support it in the court and send you the necessary forms tomorrow."

With that the visit was over and Duncan accompanied Mrs. Graham out of his office and his home.

TBC... please review

In the next chapter is Richie's birthday coming up and he violates the second house rule and his surrogate Dad Macleod is so not amused.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

I don't own the characters I only borrowed them from Highlander the Series. The unknown mortals and immortals belong to me. Please be patient, I'm not English speaking. You will find probably some mistakes and some problems with the time terms. This is a first season story. It is about how Richie came to live with Duncan and Tessa and how they became a family. There will be more than one spanking for Richie in this story! If you don't like it, don't read it!

Coming Home

Chapter 4

Richie was now a bit more than two weeks with Macleod. He had a business meeting this afternoon and Richie got a free afternoon. It was sunny and warm and Mac had suggested he should go to the park.

Richie liked this particularly park by the waterfront and he had a date with Angie later. But he was much too early. He needed to think about his life anyway. He sat down on a bench.

When they had come back from their visit Mac had introduced him to the third house rule and he had to write this one down also.

1. He had to tell them when he didn't feel well. Easy no problem! He could do that.

2. Your life as a criminal teenager is over. No illegal stuff and no thieving! He had no problem with that, too. Did he? No, certainly not.

3. We demanded that you are polite, respectful and generally well behaved. You will maintain a civilized language.

Well, certainly the most difficult one to keep. He had a temper and Macleod also. He could live with that.

Macleod had not decided yet about his curfew and bedtime. He had told him that he had to think about it. He was not sure if he wanted to set a fixed bedtime or curfew. For now he had to ask if he wanted to go out in the evening. Mac would decide if he could or not. Richie was not sure if this was a good sign.

Yesterday, Macleod was at an auction and Richie had to spend the full day with Mahiri. She tested his learning ability and his education level.

She and Macleod were satisfied with the results. His education level had been good despite the many school and class changes. She told him that he was very intelligent and smart, therefore it was not easy for him in this education system and he was too fast bored.

He had been very surprised by the result and Mahiri's statement. But oddly enough Macleod and Mahiri thought otherwise. Why?

Mac had told him that he would decide later if he had to go back to High School or if they would take over his education and home school him. He really hoped Mac would not send him back to High School.

In the afternoon he had a talk with Mahiri. She told him more about Immortals and the game.

She informed him, that Mac was a very restrained player and normally didn't hunt other Immortals and that he hated the killing just as much as she or Matthew.

But if they threatened his loved ones or friends he could be a very dangerous man. If somebody challenged him because of his reputation and he won, he would let them go sometimes, if they promised not to challenge or threaten him again.

After this conversation, he couldn't think of Mac as a cold-hearted killer anymore.

On the contrary the man had helped and cared for him. He was generally correct, friendly, generous and gentle with him. He did not harm or beat him up, yell at him or harass him. The only thing he really didn't like was that Mac was so bossy and firm with him. So far it was the best foster placement he ever had and Mac was an excellent cook.

After his meeting with Angie he went home.

Mac had already prepared dinner. He had only to set the table and then they could eat. Mac informed him, that tomorrow evening he would not be at home and he would be late.

"Mac, can I invite two friends over tomorrow night?"

"Sure, why not, Richie, but I want them to leave about ten and you are in bed by eleven. Understood?"

"Yes Sir."

"You can order pizza for you and your friends. I will give you some money. "

Richie was happy that Mac had allowed him to invite his friends.

He and Mac had a pleasant evening and they played chess.

Thursday morning and afternoon went by very quickly for Richie.

His friends Jeremy and Mark stood outside the door at six, Mac was already gone.

His two friends admired Mac's T-Bird and Richie was confused. Why was the car still there? Oh, maybe he took a taxi because he might drink some alcohol, wise man.

Richie and his friends ordered pizza and dessert. He showed his friends his room and the apartment and they were very impressed. After about 30 minutes the pizza was delivered and they could start dinner.

After dinner Mark wanted to try some of Mac's Whiskey. Richie was first against it, but after a teasing discussion, they just wanted to try. Richie thought Mac wouldn't notice it when they tried out different ones and only little sips.

After that Jeremy and Mark wanted to try out the T-Bird. First Richie said no. But after further teasing Richie gave in. So the adventure could start.

They curved around the city and in the end Richie gave the boys a lift home. It was only about 23.45 when Richie arrived at home.

Richie saw a white Mercedes parked where normally the T-Bird was. He would have to tell Mac that a woman had asked him to move the T-Bird. That would certainly be okay.

Richie didn't know yet that the white Mercedes was Tessa's car. Macleod had picked up the car at the workshop. Richie was in for a very big surprise and some really unpleasant weeks to come. As Richie entered the loft he saw Mac sit on the sofa.

"Hi, Mac". "Hi, Rich".

"You already here Mac, I thought you said you would be in very late."

"Yes, indeed, but the meeting was not as long as I expected."

"Uhm, I go to bed now. I'm a bit late sorry, Mac."

"Not so fast my little one. Come here and sit down for a moment, I want to talk to you."

Richie did as he was asked. He had no choice, if he wanted to live.

"Please tell me about your evening, Richie".

"Uhm, noting special, they came at six, and then we ordered and enjoyed the pizza. We talked and we went for a walk. That's it."

"Oh, are you sure about that, Richard? I would suggest, you try again and be truthful this time my little one!"

Richie gulped and his face was getting redder and redder, a really dark shade. Richie was silent and looked to the ground. He was not able to tell, Mac.

Duncan sensed that and said, "I should probably help you and give you some hints Richard, you obviously need them.

Drinking alcohol as a minor

Stealing and driving my T-Bird without my permission

Driving a car without driver license as a minor

Driving a car with alcohol consumption

Disregard your curfew and bedtime

You left the house without my permission this evening

You lied to me

I think that's all. Am I right, Richard?"

"Yes. Sir, you are", he admitted.

Richie was desperate, that was certainly the final straw. Tomorrow at this time he would be in jail or back in the orphanage.

"I'm sorry, Mac. Please don't kick me out. From now on I will try to be a good boy. Please, Mac. His eyes started to water and the tears started to run down his cheeks."

To his great surprise, he was embraced by Mac. After a while he did feel Mac's hand at his chin and it was lifted.

"Richard, look at me". The lad looked Duncan in his eyes.

"I am very disappointed about your attitude and your actions Richard. But extremely glad that nothing bad has happened to you after all.

I love you Richie and you belong to my family. Therefore I will never kick you out. I promised you a permanent home and a Macleod keeps always his promises.

I'm tired Richard and so are you, so I suggest strongly you go to bed now. We will talk about your punishments tomorrow. There is no need to do it yet."

Richie went to bed as he was told and after 10 minutes Mac went to say good night. "Mac, Richie asked hesitantly, could you do this yoga nidra thing again?"

"Sure, my lad, no problem."

Duncan kissed the boy on the forehead and told him once again that he was loved. He sat down and started the relaxation exercise, soon the boy was sound asleep and Duncan went to bed too.

Duncan had a really bad night and he was up for his morning run at 4.30. He usually ran with his mentors when they worked and lived in Seacouver. After that they would meet for a little spar in his old warehouse.

He decided to check out his T-Bird but it was all okay. He walked to the park since he was early and he needed to do something because he was still fuming over the little brat's house rule violations and actions form last night. So far he had no plan how to deal with him.

After their run and the sparing session he told his mentors about Richie. It troubled Duncan that it was so close to the lad's birthday. He had wanted a happy Birthday for him. Now, he had to punish him. What should he do?

Mahiri and Matthew thought it best to deal with him this morning and then ground the boy after his birthday for some months. There was no need to tell the boy the rules of his grounding yet. Duncan could think about it and act later.

Richie was in his room when Duncan arrived at home. He went for a shower and then for breakfast.

Richie emerged unusual early from his room this morning and he didn't look well at all.

"Morning, Mac", Richie said.

"Good morning, Richie. Did you sleep well?"

"No, I had nightmares", was the grumpy answer.

"Want to tell? No."

"Well, Richie have your breakfast and then come in my office." With that he left.

Richie was extremely nervous when he entered Mac's office. He noticed that Mac had not opened the store today. That was so not a good sign.

"Richie sit down! I would like to talk to you about your education. Mrs. Graham called me yesterday afternoon and told me that we have to decide soon. We can't wait for Tessa's return. So I would like to know what you think would be best for you."

"Mac, I told you that I don't want to go back to High School. I would prefer the home schooling thing. "

"What subjects do you like most?"

"Computer science, history, English and English literature, sport, social studies, religion, culture"

"What subjects do you not like?"

"Biology and environment, mathematics, chemistry, economy,"

"Good, I will think about it and discuss it with Tessa the next time she calls.

Now I want you to stand in the corner there and face the wall. You are not allowed to talk or move until I say otherwise. Go!"

Richie did not understand this kind of punishment immediately. What the hell wanted Macleod?

After a while his stomach started to hurt. He felt sick and he knew he had to vomit soon. Should he tell Macleod or just seek the main bathroom? Yes, action was the best way. He could barely reach the toilet before he vomited. Duncan was startled when Richie just disappeared and went in search for the missing boy.

When he saw that the teenager vomited, he wet a wash cloth and filled a glass with water for him. Then he bent down and stroked the lad's back. When Richie was done he gave him the glass.

Riche drank a little and sat on the toilet lid.

Duncan did run the wash cloth gently over Richie's face and neck.

"I'm sorry, Mac."

"For what are you sorry, little one?"

"Because I did not what you asked and I'm only trouble for you!"

"Don't worry, its okay, Richie." Do you feel better now? "

"Yes a bit."

"Good, then go and lie down on the sofa for a while and in the fridge you find some coke, it helps with the stomachache."

Richie did as he was told. After half an hour he felt better and went in search for Mac. He had to face him soon anyway.

When Richie entered the office Mac looked up. "You okay?"

Yes, Sir I am", he choosed the polite version, because he didn't want to upset Mac even more. He had screwed up big time.

Then you can continue to stand in the corner there and face the wall. Richie did as he was told. After what seemed hours Duncan ordered him to come over and sit down again.

"Tell me, why you had to stand in the corner."

"Was that for me being late yesterday evening, Mac?"

"Yes, my little clever one."

"I'm sorry Mac."

"Yes I know. But that's not good enough. Richie, I want you to tell me exactly what you were up to last night and this time truthfully."

Richie told him everything this time. Duncan listened but did not interrupt.

"You will supplement your third house rule with the word honest, Richard.

It will now be:

We demanded that you are polite, respectful, honest and generally well behaved. You will maintain a civilized language.

Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir I understand."

For your actions and behaviour you will be grounded, Richard. But I will postpone it. Monday morning I will inform you about the period of time and the conditions but you can settle for a minimum of two month maybe more."

"Oh, please Mac, that's far too long."

"Richard, it's not your decision and don't whine, understood?"

"Yes, Sir I understand."

"So, now I want to hear the second house rule, Richard! Tell me."

"My life as a criminal teenager is over. No illegal stuff and no thieving! "

"No mumbling, Richard, try again!"

"My life as a criminal teenager is over. No illegal stuff and no thieving!"

"And what mischief did you do yesterday evening, Richard? Tell me again."

"Drinking alcohol as a minor

Stealing and driving your T-Bird without your permission

Driving a car without driver license as a minor

Driving a car with alcohol consumption

Disregard my curfew and bedtime

I left the house without your permission

I lied to you

Mac, I'm sorry."

"I know Richard. But that's not nearly good enough."

"Will you tell it Mrs. Graham, Mac?"

"No, that would not help your case. Fortunately you were not caught and arrested by the police.

Richie, I'm your guardian and you belong to my family now. And therefore I'm the one to punish you and I take my responsibility very seriously.

Richard, do you think you do deserve a spanking for all the criminal and illegal stuff you did?"

"Yes. Sir, I do", Richie sighed.

"I absolutely agree with you, Richard. Let's go to the living room for this. Lead on!"

Richie noticed the wooden back scratcher on the coffee table. Oh, no he thought. But he wouldn't dare to whine about that. He deserved every single smack Mac would inflict on him.

Duncan sat on the big chair.

"Come here, Richard and drop your pants."

Mac, please, no. Don't do that to me!"

"Richie, if you come here immediately you can keep the shorts, but the pants come down."

Richie did as he was told. He didn't want to make Mac even more upset about his actions. His face was dark red by now and he was feeling very embarrassed.

Duncan took hold of Richie's arm and lowered him down on his knees. And he was ones again in this hated and fearful position with his head down and his posterior up. He felt so naked and helpless and therefore very angry.

Duncan rubbed comforting circles in his back.

"I can't let you continue on your criminal path Richard, because I love you, I have to punish you."

Richie's temper flared.

"You don't love me you bastard! I don't need you. You asshole just want me to keep your secret and you took me in because you like to control my life and needed a cheap help and a toy boy. Damn you son of a bitch."

Duncan had heard enough. "Do you prefer to be in jail, Richard?"

"No, you stupid bastard, let me go."

Richie tried to fight and stand up but Duncan held him firmly in place and waited patiently till the fight subsided and then some.

Duncan was puzzled for a moment, what should he do with this teenager? He was glad that Tessa was in France. If she would hear that, she would be very shocked.

"That's no way to talk in your position and you know it. Stand up Richard!"

Duncan let him go and took quick hold of Richie's both wrists before he could escape. He shook them slightly and instructed.

"Look at me Richard!" The lad raised his head and looked him into his eyes.

"I told you before that I don't like it when you are using that kind of language. I will not tolerate it and I warned you before. It's your very last warning, next time I will wash your mouth out with soap again. Understood!"

Richie did not answer immediately, he was shocked himself about his outburst. Oh, no, he was so dead now.

"Mac, I'm really very sorry that I insulted and offended you. I was just so angry, excited and anxious that I just had an outbreak. You did not deserve that. I'm extremely sorry, please forgive me!" Tears began to run down his cheeks.

"I am extremely disappointed about your behavior and your actions. Richard love is not dependent on time, so I can and do love you, because you are basically a decent and lovable boy."

With that said he moved the now weeping lad in a sitting position on his lap.

Richie leaned on his shoulder and buried his face in his chest. Duncan continued to hold him and rubbed comforting circles in his back for a while.

When Richie had calmed down, Duncan told him firmly. "You did tell me before that you deserve a spanking. And you will receive that now.

Stand up and turn around. Drop your shorts too, Richard!"

Duncan took hold of Richie's arm and lowered him down on his knees. And he was ones again in the hated position with his head down and his now naked posterior up.

Duncan started to spank him with his hand.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Richie gasped those smacks sent a stinging heat through his butt. He bit his lip, determined to get through this without making a sound.

"That was for drinking alcohol as a minor", Duncan informed him.

Then he took the wooden back scratcher and continued the spanking.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"That was for stealing and driving the T-Bird without my permission!"

Richie whimpered. The stinging heat had now become a slow burn and he felt tears start to sting his eyes again.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"That was for driving a car without driver license as a minor!"

The tears started falling, and Richie started squirming too.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"That was for driving a car with alcohol consumption!"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"This was for your lies and for insulting and offending me!"

With that said he put the wooden back scratcher away.

The slow burn had now become a sizzling crackle. Richie didn't know how much more he could take.

Duncan continued the spanking with his hand.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"That was for the disregard your curfew and bedtime!"

Richie's butt was on fire and he couldn't stop the sobs to come out now.

"Mac, please stop, I'm so sorry!"

"I know, Richie, but you must learn that there are consequences when you don't obey me!"

Duncan informed him. "But it's almost over."

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"That was for leaving the house in the evening without my permission!

Richard, the spanking is over", he informed the teenager.

Richie was now crying heart melting and Duncan started to rub again comforting circles in his back.

Richie's butt was deep red and hurt like hell.

When the boy had calmed Duncan told him to stand up and assisted him. Richie fixed his shorts and pants back in place and winced because it hurt like hell.

Duncan stood too and pulled his troubled teenager into a hug. Richie didn't resist him and hugged him back.

"I'm so sorry, Mac."

"I know Richie and you are forgiven.

Now go to your room Richie until lunch is ready."

Richie did as he was told. He had screwed up big time and he did deserve all Mac had dished out. He knew it. His butt did hurt and he needed to lie down on his stomach.

Duncan knocked and entered Richie's room. "Do you want some Aloe Vera for your butt? " Mac handed him the cream.

"Yes, thank you. "

"You're welcome. Lunch will be ready in 5 minutes."

"Sure, Mac."

They sat down for lunch, but Richie carefully with two cushions.

"You okay, Richie?"

"Sure Mac, only my butt hurts."

"Well, that was to expect and you deserved the spanking!"

"That's mostly your opinion, Mac. You spanked me really hard this time!"

"Maybe so, but it's over now. I want you to remember it.

I invited Connor and John to celebrate your first birthday in our family. They will arrive this afternoon. I want you to help me prepare our second guest room for them."

After that lunch was a silent affair and they worked the whole afternoon together in a friendly but silent manner.

Around five their visit arrived.

Duncan embraced Conner and John and Conner did the same with Richie. Then he introduced John to Richie. Duncan showed them to the guest room. They went out for dinner and had a pleasant evening.

They were back early and the boys went to Richie's room and Conner and Duncan settled down in the living room.

The two boys liked each other instantly. They were almost the same age.

"Richie, do you like living with Duncan", John asked.

"Yes I do mostly, Richie admitted, but he is very firm and bossy with me but if I do what he wants he is easy going and kind."

"You think Duncan is firm and bossy? You don't know my Dad. He is a thousand times worse. If I am cheeky or commit a medium or large error, he spanks me and hard too!"

"Mac does that too. He spanked me this very morning!"

"Why? " John was curious.

Richie told him what had happen yesterday evening and this morning. He also told him that he had insulted and offended Mac and was sorry for that.

"You know, you are better off with Uncle Duncan. My Dad is stricter than he is. If you had done this in his care and on top insulted and offended him like that he would have spanked you to dead and then some, certainly no Aloe Vera for sure!

Last Easter he visited us for some weeks and I had bad times with my Dad. He spanked me several times really hard. Duncan intervened and gave me some Aloe Vera and he got in big trouble with Dad."

"Mac told me that Connor did adopt you when you were 9 years old and that he found you in Morocco living on the streets. It's a bit similar to my situation."

"Yes it is", John admitted.

"Do you think Conner does love you?"

"Yes, Richie, he loves me and therefore he is so very strict with me. He told me from the beginning that he loved me. First it was not so easy to believe it, but he showed it to me every day by taking good care of me.

We often have some conflicts but he tells me that this is normal for a teenager and his father and he loves me anyway. I learned that love has nothing to do with time or being your biological parents.

If Duncan tells you that he loves you and wants to take care of you Richie, he means it sincerely."

"Do you know Mac well, John?"

"Yes, as you can know an uncle when you see him only for some weeks a Year. But he is a good, honest, kind and honourable man, Richie."

"Do you know Tessa, John?"

"No, I don't. He comes always visiting us when she stays with her family in France. They don't like him so she goes by herself."

"And do you know Mahiri and Matthew?"

"I love them Richie, they are really cool. For me they are like grandparents."

"Does it bother you John, that your Dad is an immortal and in the game. No, it doesn't bother me that he is Immortal, but sometimes I'm afraid that he will lose one day."

Just in this moment it knocked on the door and Connor strolled in.

"It's bedtime for you children."

"But Dad it is only ten!"

"Don't whine, John, just go to bed as I say or else!"

"Good Night, Richard", and with that Conner left.

"See, what I mean, Richie?"

"Yes, I certainly do."

John left too and wished Richie a good night.

A while later Conner went to say good night to his teenager as did Duncan.

"Richie, you okay."

"Yes, Mac I'm fine."

"How's your butt."

"Red and sore, Mac!"

"Then use the Aloe Vera."

"I have already applied it several times, Mac."

"Good, then it will help."

"I love you Richie" and with that he kissed Richie's forehead and tousled his hair.

"Good night, Richie, sleep well."

"Night, Mac!"

With that Duncan left and went in search for his kinsmen.

Richie thought about his conversation with John and was in an odd way consoled and reassured. John thought that Mac was honest with him. Now he felt even worse because he had disappointed, insulted and offended Mac. Well, he could not change it. Did Mac love him? Could he love him back? He felt overwhelmed and confused.

The Immortals made themselves comfortable in the living room.

"Donnchadh, tell me all about the boy." And Duncan did. He needed Connor's advice.

"You must be much stricter with him. You must not put up with his insolence, Donnchadh. He must be disciplined each and every time when he is impudent or his temper erupts. He has to learn to control it. It is very important or he will not survive as an immortal.

You must be in charge of his live he is still a child and in much need of guidance.

The upcoming grounding is a great opportunity to install good habits. Like Matthew suggested instruct him in Yoga and Tai Chi. He can't sit still the whole day and the attention he receives from you will strengthen the bond between the two of you, if you do it right.

On Monday you start. He will be grounded and you can control every minute of his day and I would advise to home school him so you have even more control over him.

Determine a schedule and supervise the assigned chores and activities meticulously tell him if you are not satisfied with the result and let him start

Wörterbuch - Detaillierten Wörterbucheintrag anzeigen

Nomen

Regenmantel

Meister

If he had been arrested, he would serve a minimum of 6 months. So don't let him off the hook to soon. The stricter you are in the beginning the more he will appreciate the gained privileges. Over time, you can loosen his sentence and allow him more and more freedom."

"You're absolutely right, thank you for your advice, Connor."

"But I think the most important thing is, that Richie knows, that he is accepted and loved. He needs a lot attention but in a positive way."

"Yes, but don't be too soft-hearted. It won't help him.

If you need help with Richie's adoption Donnchadh, let me know. I know an excellent lawyer."

"Yes, thank you, but I already have a lawyer."

"What's up for tomorrow, Donnchadh?"

"We go hiking and have a lunch and on Sunday and we celebrate Richie's birthday with Mahiri and Matthew. In the afternoon we go to the amusement park with our boys. "

"Sounds like a plan. Well, we should go to bed ourselves now. "

"Yes, I'm tired so good night Connor."

"Good night, Donnchadh."

About 6.30 Conner, John and Duncan came back from their morning run.

"John you can use the shower in Richie's room and wake him up, please."

"And you Connor you can use the main bathroom."

"He, He you use the one in the living room, Donnchadh!"

"Sure, why not. Everybody is busy or sleeping."

Richie was grumpy. He entered the kitchen where Connor was sipping his coffee.

"Good morning, Richard."

"Morning Connor", Richie mumbled.

"Damn, it's not even seven, why the hell do I have to get up so bloody early?"

"Watch your language, Richard!"

"Don't start, let me be, Connor!"

"You don't get smart with me or else!"

"What the hell you want, you're not my father, damn it."

That was enough for Conner and he grasped the boy.

Richie found himself in the most hated position before he could react.

He tried to fight but Connor held him in place. "Let me go you bastard!"

Connor junked down his pyjama-pants and informed him that his butt did not look red enough. He started to spank the boy.

Duncan entered the kitchen. "Good morning you two", and went to pure a coffee and then watched.

After 21 Smacks Connor stopped and fixed Richie's pants back.

"You can stand up now, but otherwise don't move yet."

"7 for attitude, 7 for language, 7 for breaking your 3 house rule he informed Richie. Now sit down and have breakfast!"

Richie glared first furious at Connor then at Duncan.

Then retorted, "Mac you are supposed to take care of me!"

"I do Richie, I do." Duncan told him.

"No you don't, you let him spank me!"

"Connor is a member of this family. I'm sure you deserved it. So don't whine and do as you are told. "

Richie felt betrayed and misunderstood and stormed out of the kitchen. Duncan let him.

John entered the kitchen and the three of them sat down for breakfast.

After his breakfast Duncan went in search for his troubled brat. Richie was in his room. Duncan knocked and then entered.

"Want to give me a spanking too, I'm the toy boy", the teen spat. Duncan sat down on the chair next to his bed.

"Richie, please come here!"

Richie hesitated, but decided after a while to do as he was told. He was in so big trouble anyway. Duncan reached for him and moved the boy in his lap.

"Richie what bothers you? Tell me. "

"I don't know, Mac. I'm so confused." He began to sob and buried his head in Duncan's chest.

"I feel so alone and forlorn. It seems that I can't do something right and I can't control my temper. "

He clung desperately to Duncan.

"But you are not alone Richie, you are loved and he continued to rubbed comforting circles in the boys back.

I think you have a culture shock. It's new for you, that you have a family who cares for you. You are not used to follow rules and have adults who respond to your actions and will correct them if needed.

It seems not easy for you to believe that we only want your best and love you. Because till now nobody really cared what you have done or felt or if you are generally okay. Adults just used you for money or else.

It's understandable that you are very confused and don't know how to respond to this new pattern. You react with backtalk, disrespect, rebellion and pouting.

It's what a child or a teenager does and you are definitively one but it's not acceptable and parents or family members like Connor must correct that.

I want you to apologize to Connor for your rude behaviour!"

Richie did not respond he just clung to Duncan and he let him and continued comforting his lad.

When Richie had calmed down Duncan informed him. "I think you need some breakfast and then we will have a nice day out."

An hour later since the three MacLeod's had breakfast Richie and Duncan emerged from the boy's room. Connor was sitting in the living room reading and John was watching TV.

"Richie I want you to go apologize to Connor and then come for your breakfast."

Richie went over to Connor.

"I want to apologize for my behaviour this morning. I'm sorry."

Connor looked him in the eyes and said. "You are forgiven Richard, and pulled the boy in a brief hug, and now go have breakfast, little brat."

In the late morning sun they walked along the coastal path up to a well known Inn with a beautiful panoramic view.

Connor and John more used to walks and hikes were ahead.

Duncan took Richie's hand and walked with him. Richie felt oddly comforted but didn't talk. He was so confused.

They enjoyed a good lunch, the sun, fresh air and a beautiful view. In the mid-afternoon they walked back. This time Richie took Duncan's hand. Richie was practically the whole time silent. They let him because obviously he needed it.

It continued during the drive home and dinner too.

After dinner Richie asked; "May I go to my room Mac, please?"

"Sure, Richie if you want to."

The three Macleod's sat down in the living room.

"Donnchadh, what's the matter with Richie?"

"Well Connor, I think it's all a bit overwhelming and he is confused. Just like someone who has a culture shock, you know."

John told them about the conversation he had with Richie yesterday.

Conner said: "Maybe you are right Donnchadh, perhaps he needs more love and support at the moment than firmness.

Perhaps Mahiri could help him with her gift and tell you how to treat him best. Maybe postpone his punishment for one or two weeks. His mind and soul needs treatment first. But I personally find his behaviour today is rather disturbing."

"I know, Duncan said, I think I should go and see how he is doing."

"Yes, do that!"

Duncan knocked and entered but Richie didn't acknowledge him.

Duncan sat down on the bed and stroked Richie's back but the boy didn't react either. Duncan went to contact Mahiri and to ask her over.

She came immediately.

Duncan told her what had happened since they saw each other. Mahiri went to see Richie. But the boy didn't react or responded to her either.

Mahiri came back in the living room and said," Donnchadh, he has shut down.

The new situation and the mistakes he made Thursday night it's all to overwhelming and confusing for him but it's not necessarily a bad sign. Abused Children can react like that, it's like they go to another place for a while to have some peace.

I think its best you stay the night with him and hold his hand. He will feel protected. It probably will help him to snap out of it on his own. I will give him a mild sedative.

You bring him over tomorrow morning and I see what I can do for him."

"Thank you, Mahiri."

"You're welcome Donnchadh.

"Good night, to all of you."

"Good night, Mahiri", it echoed.

Duncan stayed with Richie the whole night and held his hand. About nine the boy stirred and looked at Duncan.

"Good morning my little sleepyhead, and happy birthday to you!"

"Morning Mac!"

"How you feel Richie?"

"Better, did you stay the whole night with me?"

"Certainly, Richie!"

"Why?"

"You had a breakdown, Richie. It was all together just too much and overwhelming. "

"Mac, I don't really know what a family is. I was so angry and felt betrayed and misunderstood yesterday as you let Conner spank me and thought you would just abandon me like everyone else did."

"Richie, I'm not everyone and Connor is family. I trust him to make the right decisions concerning you.

But you were rude to Conner and he doesn't deserve that. He will always be there for you the same way he would for John or for me, never doubt that.

And yes, I want you to stay with me and Tessa and build a family, Richie!"

"You sure about that, Mac, I'm only trouble?"

"No, you aren't, Richie. Sometimes you drive me crazy, but you are just a child in need of a parent and a family.

"Well Richie, I think we both are in need of a shower and breakfast. So get up and be ready in 20 minutes." He squeezed Richie's hand and gave the boy a kiss on the forehead then ruffled his hair. Then he left Richie's room.

15 minutes later Duncan entered the kitchen where John and Connor already had started their breakfast.

"Good morning you two!"

"Good morning, Donnchadh. How is Richie", his kinsman asked?

"He's fine, he just needed some time to figure out what he wants and that he perhaps needs a family.

"Oh, you and a good Dad?"

"Don't start Connor."

Richie entered the kitchen.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning Richard and a happy birthday to you", Conner and John told him.

"Thank you", Richie replied shyly.

After all Richie's birthday with his new family was the best he ever had so far. They had lunch with Mahiri and Matthew and then went to the amusement park.

In the evening Connor and John flew back to New York.

Richie had never received so many birthday presents.

Tessa had called from France to congratulate him. Although, they didn't know each other well, she had not forgotten him.

It was the first time in Richie's life that he felt loved and started to understand what it means to be a member of a family.

TBC... Please review. Thank you.

In chapter 5 Richie will be grounded for his house rule violations and maybe Tessa comes home.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

I don't own the characters I only borrowed them from Highlander the Series. The unknown mortals and immortals belong to me. Please be patient, I'm not English speaking. You will find probably some mistakes and some problems with the time terms. This is a first season story. It is about how Richie came to live with Duncan and Tessa and how they became a family. There will be more than one spanking for Richie in this story! If you don't like it, don't read it!

Coming Home

Chapter 5

Duncan was on his morning run and had to contemplate his troubled teenager again. Richie's birthday went well after all the complications before.

He had now to decide if he wanted to start Richie's grounding today or if he should wait a week or two. Would it help Richie if he postponed it, or would it make him more anxious? Probably even more anxious, so better start the rigorous grounding yet. It would also give the lad enough time do adapt before Tessa would be back.

Duncan was very sure that Richie would have problems with his grounding and would react with anger, balking, stalling, backtalk, temper eruptions, impudence, defiance, pouting and probably more.

He could even react like Saturday, and Duncan was really scarred when the boy didn't react when he entered the room and talked or stroked him. Thank God he was able to snap out from this on Sunday morning. Mahiri had said that abused children could have such reactions when they are very confused and overwhelmed.

Well, he definitively could not let Richie's behaviour go. He had to be punished and that had better to be severe, because he had done illegal stuff and thieving also. If the police had picked him up, Richie would be in jail and he wouldn't be able to help him. The lad had a long criminal record and that would have been the last and final straw. Decision made and home again he took a shower.

After some coffee he went to rouse Richie. It was about seven and Richie was so not amused and grumpy when Duncan told him to get up and be ready for some Yoga in 10 minutes in Tessa's workshop.

Twenty minutes later Richie was still missing. Duncan had to go in search for the teenager. Duncan entered once again Richie's room and yelled at the still sleeping teenager.

"Richard, you will be in the workshop in 5 minutes or else you have a very big problem!"

Richie was shocked, Duncan had never yelled at him before. But as quick as he was there, Mac was out of his room. Richie hurried to change in exercise clothes and go down. Duncan was waiting for him with his watch in hand.

"Well, lucky, you haven't overstretched your 5 minutes again. So I let your earlier delay go, he informed the teenager."

"I'm sorry Mac, I'm not used to get up at this damn bloody early time."

Mac looked very annoyed at him.

"I think you want to rephrase your statement, Richard. Try again or else there will be some soap awaiting you."

Oh, no, this early and Mac was already pissed at him, Richie thought.

"I'm really sorry, Mac. I'm not used to get up at seven in the morning."

"Better, but from now on 6.45 will be your rise and shine time and your Yoga lesson starts at seven exactly. Understood, little one!"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Now we should start, we are late."

Richie didn't dare to say another word. He did as Mac instructed but not very thrilled. And Mac did notice that too, Richie knew it.

After the lesson Richie was sent to shower, have some breakfast and come to Mac's office when ready.

Richie was very anxious. Mac was already pissed at him and had for the first time yelled at him, so not a good way to start a new day with his guardian Duncan Macleod of the Clan Macleod.

So, he entered the office hesitantly, and was greeted with, "Sit down, Richie we need to talk!"

"Uhm, yeah, you know I'm sorry about earlier."

"Apology accepted, Macleod said, but watch your language and no mumbling.

Richie, you know that you now will be grounded for several months. "

Richie gulped. "Yes I do, Mac but several months? How long?"

Well, the punishment should fit the criminal and illegal actions and it depends on your behaviour too. It will only end if I say so and not before.

I want you to research on the internet, the punishment for your actions, if the police had picked you up, and show me your results.

Richie's face changed his colour to a red shade and Duncan could see that the boy was ashamed.

"Mac, I know I did screw up terribly, and I would be in jail by now, when the police had arrested me, it would have been the final straw. I deserve all you dish out and I will try to be a good boy. "

"This is a good intent my little one, but I'm sure it will be hard for you. I am glad that you want to try to be a good boy.

But if you are a good boy there will also be some privileges, so you see, you can influence your punishment a bit.

There will be a general schedule you have to follow:

You have to get up at 6.45 and at seven your Yoga or Tai Chi lesson will start, after that you can have your breakfast.

From 8.45 to 13.15 you study or do assigned chores and it will be supervised, then it will be lunchtime for you.

From 14.00 to 16.00 you will do assigned chores or stay in your room and do some homework. If you need or want to do some internet research for your homework you always have to ask me first.

From 16.15 - 17.30 you have a lesson in Yoga, Tai Chi or martial arts after that you go shower.

You will help prepare dinner, set the table and do the dishes. After dinner you are allowed to stay with me/us in the living room if you want to but at 21.00 you have to be in your room and ready for bed. I don't mean that you have to sleep at nine but be in bed. You are allowed to read if you want to but that's it.

If I'm not satisfied with your behaviour during the day you get an extra punishment after dinner till your bedtime.

Generally no music, no TV, no play station or Nintendo. Not allowed are internet research or phone calls if not supported or essential (like an emergency call) etc.

Is that understood, Richard."

"Yes Sir, I understand."

If you are a good boy, Fridays you are allowed to meet your friends between 14.00 and 18.00 in the park, go to the cinema or elsewhere. But you will inform me exactly about your plans and your locations.

I will tell you Thursday afternoon if you can meet your friends, but be aware, that I take it away immediately when you do not deserve it. I suggest you inform your friends that it is perhaps uncertain and you may have to stay at home. You have 20 minutes for phone calls Thursday afternoon or in the evening when your behaviour was satisfying."

"Mac, Richie asked hesitantly, what about Saturday and Sunday."

"Same schedule if I don't say anything else.

That's the general grounding plan. There will always be days they will be different."

"Oh, but you are really strict very with me, Mac!"

"I told you before, that I can't let you continue on your criminal path Richie, because I love you.

You will need to adjust and endure it. There is no other way for you if you don't want to end up in jail.

But the next two weeks will be slightly different anyway. Mahiri still evaluates the best home schooling program for you.

When Tessa is home we can't use the workshop for your yoga lesson and certainly not for a martial arts lesson anyway.

Three months ago I could buy the small house and backyard behind our property. I wanted to create a nice garden for us and use the small building as store room. But I changed my mind about the building now. We have the possibility to create a dojo, so you can do some yoga and martial arts there and I can do my training there as well and we won't disturb Tessa when she does her art.

The building needs some new flooring and paint work. So this and next week we will renovate, decorate and do some gardening together.

We will start with the building and then do the gardening. Today you will start with cleaning up the place.

Today I need to do some important paperwork so I don't have time to help you. Come I show you around and what you need to do."

After he had showed Richie his chore he went back to his office for his annoying work. One and a half hour later he wanted to see what Richie was doing and tell him to take a break and a drink.

The workshop-window was open and he could hear that outside in the garden Richie was starting to talk to two teenagers who had greeted him.

"Hi, Mark and Jeremy."

"You were not at home yesterday, Richie, we wanted to come and wish you a happy birthday."

"No, we went out for Lunch and in the afternoon we went to the amusing park with Mac's brother and his son."

"So, you had a good birthday this year", Mark asked.

"Yes. Richie admitted. But now I'm grounded for several months because of the mischief we did last Thursday. Mac found out.

We were lucky that the police didn't pick us up otherwise I had to go to jail because of my record, you know. "

"Did he only ground you after your birthday or did he beat you up too", Jeremy asked curious.

"No he told me he never would beat me but I received a rather hard spanking but I deserved it after all. Well, we did illegal stuff and took his car and then I insulted him also."

"What happened to you Mark? You have a black eye? "

"Oh, does it look that bad? That was my Dad this morning when he came home. He was drunken and Mom at work so I was the only target. He lost his job two months ago, so he is angry with everybody and drinks a lot. I did nothing, you know. But I didn't want to stay at home, it seems to be dangerous, so I went to see Jeremy and we thought to visit you. We have school holidays for the next two weeks but it's no fun and boring to hang around at home."

Duncan thought he had heard enough. He went out in the garden and said. "Good morning, boys " and then looked expectant at Richie.

"Hi, Mac, that are my friends Jeremy and Mark" he introduced them "and this is Mr. Macleod my new guardian".

"Good Morning Mr. Macleod", the boys said in union.

"Ah, your buddies in crime from Thursday night! I see.

I brought you some water Richie, don't forget to drink and take regularly breaks when working; it will be a hot day.

And you two come with me to my office please; I want to talk to you."

The two boys looked surprised but followed him to his office.

"Sit, Duncan told them and sat down himself.

Last Thursday evening Richie invited you and I assumed that you are his friends and would behave. I thought Richie would spend a pleasant evening with his friends and there would be no need to supervise you.

Instead, you talked and supported him in drinking alcohol, steal and drive my car without a driving license. If the police had picked you up, Richie could have ended up in jail because he has already a long record.

Do you have something to say to that? "

Mark said, "I'm sorry Mr. Macleod, we didn't think."

"I'm sorry too, Mr. Macleod", Jeremy hurried to say.

Duncan looked at the boy's with a scowl and told them," Sometimes to say sorry is not enough and I think it's time for a deal.

First I want your promise that you never again will talk Richie in such actions or support situations like that.

Second I want you to help Richie to renovate and decorate the small house and do the necessary gardening. In return I will provide lunch and snacks for the duration.

Duncan looked at Jeremy, what you think?"

„I'm really sorry; Mr. Macleod and I promise to never again get Richie in trouble. And I will help Richie with his task."

"Good, Jeremy, go outside and help Richie and you Mark stay for another moment, please.

Then he looked at Mark and asked, what's your opinion?"

„I'm sorry too, and I promise to never again get Richie in trouble. I will help Richie too."

"You better don't get Richie in trouble again with your ideas Mark.

Understood!"

"Yes. Mr. Macleod."

"Now tell me about your black eye."

"Oh, that was only my father, he hadn't noticed me standing behind him and I got his elbow in my face. It was an accident."

"You sure about that, Mark?"

"Yes, Mr. Macleod, I am."

"Okay, you need obviously some ice and some ointment for your black eye. Go to the living room and sit down on the sofa."

Sometime later Duncan entered the living room with the promised ointment some painkillers and an Icepack. He doctored Mark and told him to lie down for a while and then went back to his annoying paperwork.

Meanwhile Jeremy told Richie about the lecture Mark and he had received form Macleod and about the deal and that Mark had to stay.

Richie had told Mac that the Ideas for the mischief came from Mark and it was true, so he supposed Mark would receive an extra lecture. The two boys worked hand in hand for a while, but wondered where Mark was.

"I go ask Mac about Mark" he told Jeremy. "Stay here I'm right back". Duncan felt Richie enter the house and asked when Richie entered the office.

"What's the matter, Richie?"

"Where is Mark", Richie asked.

"Well, he has a black eye Richie and I doctored him and told him to lie down on the sofa for a while. He looked tired and perhaps the painkillers helped him to sleep. Have a look at him, but if he sleeps let him and then go back to your work."

Richie did what he was told. Mark was sleeping like a baby. So he didn't disturb him and went back to Jeremy to tell him and work some more.

Mark was really exhausted and did not wake up as Duncan prepared lunch in the kitchen. When lunch was ready he gently roused Mark and then went to fetch the two other teenagers. He was pleased with the progress the two had made and told them so.

"Lunch is ready, so come in, I'm sure you are starving. But go clean up and wash your hands before." Richie and Jeremy rolled their eyes but did what they were told.

The lunch was a pleasant affair and after that Duncan told them to do the dishes and then to rest a bit because it was now really hot and too exhausting to work at the moment. It probably would be one of the very last hot days in this year. He suggested they could play monopoly or something like that but no music and no TV because Richie was grounded.

Mark told Richie: "He is really firm, isn't he."

„Yes, Richie admitted, and I do better what he wants me to. I already managed that he was pissed at me this very morning."

"Why", Jeremy asked.

"Because I didn't get up when he told me and then I was swearing and after that he noticed that I didn't really enjoyed the yoga lesson and certainly not his rules of the grounding."

"Oh, you better watch it then. Mark said. He lectured me because I had the ideas for our trip and the alcohol drinking too."

"That was to be expected", Richie retorted.

Then the boy's played some card games and when the heat had abated somewhat they went to do some more work.

More than an hour later, Duncan went to make sure the boys did drink enough and to offer them some ice cream. The boy's hurried inside for the treat.

About six he went outside to oversee the progress the boys had made this afternoon and he was pleased with the result.

"Oh, you just finished the clean up job I see. You did that really good and to my satisfaction. So I suggest you stop now and go home. We see you tomorrow about ten. Then you can start the paint work. Is that okay."

"Sure Mr. Macleod." They said their goodbyes and went home.

Then Mac looked at a dishevelled Richie. "And you my lad are in need of a shower and dinner."

"Sure, whatever" and Richie went to do as he was told once more.

When Richie emerged from his room the dinner was ready and he set the table and sat down.

"Tired", Duncan asked him.

"Sure, Mac!"

"Well you and your friends did a good clean up job so it's understandable."

"Why did you do that?" Richie asked.

"What?" Duncan asked innocent.

"Making them help me?"

"Because they are your friends and talked you in and also supported the mischief you all did last Thursday. So it's only fair that they help you now with the renovation and gardening job. And they need something to do during their holydays. They told you that they are bored at home.

I suppose that Mark is not trilled to stay alone at home with his father anyway. So he has the opportunity to come here. Do you think I should have a talk with his mother, Richie?"

"I don't know, Mac. The situation was never been that bad before. His Dad worked a lot and was not often at home. He did beat him or his mother up from time to time. But now he has lost his job and he is drinking more and more."

"Okay, I will watch the situation for now. If it gets worse Mark and his Mother need help. "

"Yes, Mac, I agree."

Duncan helped Richie to do the dishes and after that they sat down on the sofa. Richie cuddled against Duncan's chest. He was entertained with some stories about Fitz, Amanda, Gina and Robert di Valcourt. About nine Duncan sent him off to bed. Richie was tired and when Mac went to say good night was already sound asleep.

The next morning Richie's alarm clock went off at 6.45 but the boy just switched it off and turned around. He was too tired to care.

Duncan was sipping his coffee and noticed that Richie didn't emerge from his room. He gave the boy 10 minutes more but after that went in search for his missing teenager. Duncan entered Richie's room and saw that the lad was still sound asleep. He sat down on the bed and stroked Richie's back and told him.

"Richie it's time to get up."

The boy just grunted and tried to escape the patting hand. "If you don't get up you will have a problem so hurry now and come down for your yoga lesson."

Richie pleaded, "Please not today I'm too tired, and Mac please let me stay another hour or so in bed!"

Mac felt Richie's forehead and told him; "Not acceptable you have no fever! Be down in 10 Minutes or else!" He got up and let the boy alone. Richie was down twenty minutes later dishevelled and grumpy.

Duncan calmly informed him that he was now half an hour to late for his yoga lesson but then just started to instruct the boy. Richie was not sure it that was a good sign but didn't dare to ask Mac and did as he was told but not really enthusiastic. An hour later he was discharged for breakfast and the order to show up in Mac's office when ready to start work.

Richie did feel petulant and dawdled around. He was not seen until an hour later in Mac's office.

"I assume that your breakfast was very thoroughly, usually you do not need an hour to get ready", Duncan remarked.

"Well, you didn't tell me to hurry so I assumed I have the time on my side. You asked my friends to be here about ten and its 9.45 now", Richie pointed out.

"Well, little one I hope you are aware that you showed up an hour too late in my office today. Your starting time would have been 8.45 according to your grounding schedule."

"Are you mad at me, Mac?"

"I am certainly not pleased with your attitude, Richie."

"Will you punish me, Mac?" Richie asked shaky and pouting.

"Not now, but we will definitely talk about it in the evening. So try to be a good boy the rest of the day.

Come now, I'll show you how to prime the walls and how to carefully apply the paint afterwards."

Richie followed Duncan out of his office with a feeling of doom over him. Mac was already pissed at him and it was not even ten in the morning. He was late for his yoga lesson and then he had dawdled around this morning without any reason really. Would he receive another spanking or just a lecture? Maybe he had to stand in the corner again. Well, there were some other possibilities. But what punishment would he get this time?

Duncan noticed that Richie didn't follow his instructions and touched his shoulder. The lad winced and Duncan scolded, "Richard, you don't daydream on a construction site it's dangerous for you and for others too!"

"Sure, Mac. Sorry!"

At this moment Richie's friends arrived and Duncan could instruct them all together. He told them in addition to make sure to drink enough and take some breaks and then left them alone. He had to manage an antique store on his own. And he literally forgot the time.

At one o'clock Richie knocked on his office door and asked hesitantly, "Mac, we are hungry!"

"Oh sure, Rich, I'm sorry I forgot the time. Will you order some pizzas and salads, please? "

"Yeah, sure sounds good."

"What do you want, Mac?"

"Just a salad for me, please."

"Okay. I ask my friends and then I order."

When the pizzas were delivered Mac just stopped to eat his salad and informed the boys, that he had a business meeting this afternoon and he expect them to behave and keep up the good work. He would be back after five.

The boys had a pleasant lunch and afterwards they played some card games. They started work when the heat abated some.

When Mac came back after six the boys had gone home already and Richie had showered. He talked Richie in helping him prepare dinner and the boy set the table as usual. He told Richie, that it was important to learn how to cook some decent menus so he could impress the ladies with it.

They enjoyed their meal and Duncan asked Richie about his day. Afterwards Duncan went to inspect the progress of the renovation and was pleased and he told him so.

"Mac, does this mean you aren't mad at me anymore?" Richie asked hopeful.

"No, Richie, I'm not mad at you and I told you so this morning. But I'm not pleased with your attitude and we have to talk about that and we need to repeat and write down the rules of your grounding."

He got a very annoyed look from his teenager, but the boy kept his temper in check for now, Duncan noticed.

"So, you do the dishes now and then come to my office, understood?"

"Sure, my lord and master!"

"Don't dawdle around this time or else you have another problem, little one."

"Sure, Mac, whatever", Richie retorted and went inside for his task.

Ten minutes later he knocked on the office door and Duncan gave the permission to enter. Richie sat down and looked at Mac.

"Richie, I want you to write down the rules and the schedule of your grounding first" and handed him a pen and a notepad.

When Richie had finished Duncan looked it over and made some corrections. He told him to write it once again down with the added corrections.

When Richie had finished, Duncan looked it over and told him that he was satisfied with it, and he had to pin it on the fridge, later on.

"Now I want you to stand in the corner there and face the wall. You are not allowed to talk or move until I say otherwise. I want you to think about what you can do, that you don't miss your time for your Yoga lesson in the morning again. Go!"

After a while Richie felt very tired and dizzy. What should he do? Tell Mac, or not? He had told him he was not allowed to talk but the first house rule was to tell him, when he didn't feel well.

"Mac", the boy asked hesitantly, and waited.

"What is it, Rich?"

"I'm tired and dizzy. May I please sit down?"

"Yes, come sit down and tell me about your plan to be on time for your yoga lesson in the future."

Well, I don't really know. I'm not used to get up so early in the morning and it is difficult for me. I didn't do it on purpose yesterday and today.

Perhaps it would help when you come and tell me 10 minutes before seven."

"I can do that, Richie but it didn't much help you this morning."

"Yes, I know. But I will try to do better, but please be patient with me."

"I'm sorry Richie, I know that it is not so easy for you but I won't accept your tardiness. It's necessary that you learn some discipline and develop some good habits and manners too."

If it is necessary, I will punish you each and every time, but I really hope that it doesn't come to that, my little one. It's part of your grounding and I told you that it cannot be negotiated. Understood, Richard!"

"Yes Sir, I understand", Richie retorted very unhappy and frustrated.

"If it doesn't work in the mornings from now on, I will first lower your bed time to eight o'clock and no reading, because then you obviously need more sleep."

"Oh, Mac, please, I'm not a baby, don't do this to me."

"Don't complain it doesn't help you at all."

This time Richie's temper flared.

"You, son of a bitch you have no right to do that to me, damn it. I don't want to get up at that damn bloody time in the morning! Nine for my bed time is already too damn bloody early! It's for toddlers."

"Maybe, Richard it's bedtime for toddlers, but you are grounded and you do as you are told otherwise you have a very big problem and you know it!"

"I told you often enough that I don't tolerate your bad manners and your foul-mouthed expressions", Duncan informed the teenager in a calm but very determined way. "So, this time you will feel the consequences, and I hope for your own good you will remember it next time and maintain a civilized language".

This shocked Richie really now. He stood and backed away and Duncan stood too and told him to go to the bathroom.

"No, you don't do that to me again! I don't let you son of a bitch!"

Duncan was puzzled for a moment and Richie backed away further, but this time tripped over and fell down. Richie put his arms around his knees and started to rock himself.

For Duncan it was clear that the boy had a back flash and certainly not a good one. He knelt and then sat down next to Richie and started to rub the boys back. First Richie did not react and just sobbed but with time calmed down a bit.

Duncan did not stop to rub Richie's back but asked him. "Tell me, Richie, what has upset you that much. I need to know otherwise we can't solve your problems!"

Richie sobbed some more and then told him," Mac I cannot tell you because you will despise me afterwards. Please don't make me tell you!"

"Richie, I will not despise you for god sake, I love you and I want to understand and help you. I'm 400 hundred years old and have experienced some unpleasant and abusive situations myself. So tell me, it will help you."

Richie cried some more and then started to tell Mac.

"My now dead penultimate foster father had the habit to first beat me up and then to drag me into the bathroom. Sometimes he even tied me up and then forced me to take a bitter liquid, I had to swallow it because it burned like hell. The substance made me dizzy and spineless.

He took off my clothes and touched me all over and pressed his fingers and other things in my ass. He did it even if I had to throw up from the drug. Though I was disgusted, I reacted with pleasure and delight at his touch and tried to get even more. I am so ashamed of my behavior.

I also had to satisfy him and I hated it even more and myself too, because I did it. I had no choice, please believe me Mac. Don't send my away. Please."

"I believe you, I never would send you away because of that Rich. "I love you Richie and this won't stop me to love you. It is very sad that you had to endure that. I'm glad you told me. You don't need to be ashamed for your reactions to his touch or fumbling because it's normal. Your body will react on his own you can't do anything against it, do you hear me? Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault you are still a kid and helpless and vulnerable in a situation like that."

Duncan embraced the boy and rocked him gently and murmured reassuring words. They stayed like that for a long time and Richie calmed down at least.

Duncan put him to bed and stayed with him. Richie fell in a fitful sleep and Duncan had to calm him down several times after some nightmares.

He was glad that Richie trusted him enough to share his experiences with him. Some of Richie's reactions towards him made now a lot more sense and also his temper eruptions.

When he took the boy first in and ordered him to shower or when he had to punish him with a spanking he had felt Richie's uneasiness and embarrassment. He had felt that the boy was extremely scared but had relaxed as he was aware that there really only would be a spanking and not more. Duncan didn't dub his decision to spank the boy when necessary but he would have been even more gentle and reassuring if he had known. He had to learn that some actions had consequences.

Duncan did understand now that Richie did trust him in a very deep unconscious level and was not even aware of it. If he had not trusted him he had never let Duncan punishing him this way. He was aware in a very childish way that he was safe and loved now, but for him it is also too good to last. He had experienced to be abounded to often in his short life.

It was Duncan's responsibility not to destroy that trust of that child in Duncan Macleod of the Clan Macleod. If that would happen, Richie would have a big problem to ever trust again. It was a very fragile thing.

His decision to adopt the lad was more firm now than ever. He could not let down this child in need of love, patience, acceptance and a permanent home.

He could not promise Richie to be always there for him because not even immortals live forever there was always a better or luckier swordfighter out there. But he could promise the lad to love and take care of him as long as he was alive and to assure that he would always know that there was an immortal family who would take care of him if needed.

What should he do with his troubled teenager? The boy was now sound asleep and Duncan let the door open but went to bed himself. So he could hear if Richie had other nightmares.

But the rest of the night was quiet and Duncan went for his usual morning run. He decided to continue with the grounding schedule because the boy needed some stability but he would not punish Richie for insulting and offending him last night. It had been one of Richie's defensive reactions to his believe patterns.

Duncan was sipping his coffee when he heard Richie's alarm clock go off and switched off. He would wait 10 minutes and then go to rouse the boy if he didn't hear something. To his surprise Richie emerged even before seven from his room.

"Morning, Mac!"

"Good morning, Richie. You okay?" Duncan asked.

"Sure, whatever", Richie answered him.

"Then we can start with your yoga lesson".

Richie just shrugged and told him that he was ready. They went to Tessa's workshop and Mac taught a tired, grumpy and not trilled Richie with patience. After a bit more than an hour the lad was sent for his breakfast and to get ready for the day.

At the correct time there was a knock at his office door and the boy entered after he had given him the permission.

"Mac, I know it is not good enough but I want to apologize for my behavior last night. I did insult and offend you once again and without reason."

Duncan knew that it was not easy for Richie to apologize so he was even more pleased about his decision to do it.

"Come here Rich, he told him gently". When Richie was near enough he moved him in his lap and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Richie you are forgiven and I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me what happened to you.

I know that it was not easy and therefore it makes it even more precious to me. Never think that I could not love you or sent you away because you are vulnerable or not perfect. I accept and love you with your flaws and problems and therefore noting you tell me or do will change that. And don't blame yourself. Understood my little one?"

"Yes Sir. I understand".

"I'm not sure about that at the moment, but I know time and my actions towards you will help you to really understand, Richie.

Good, then go and pin the rules of your grounding on the fridge and then start your daily work, will you."

"Sure, whatever", was Richie's answer and he stood up and went to do as he was told. But in an odd way he felt comforted.

Richie was a good boy the rest of this week and he and his friends could go to the cinema on Friday afternoon on Mac's account.

The weekend went well too and they were invited for lunch at Sunday. They enjoyed the afternoon with Mahiri and Matthew and Richie was glad, that he didn't have to stay in his room at home.

They had another visit from Mrs. Graham on Thursday. She was satisfied with Richie's and Duncan's statements.

Richie and his friends did a good job with the garden and the small house and by Friday noon they had finished their hard work and Mac was pleased with it. He was glad that Richie seemed to adapt to his grounding schedule and his behavior showed some progress too. So Richie was allowed to go out with his friends this Friday too.

Richie had completed his research on the punishment handed normally out for his criminal deeds and the illegal stuff he had done.

He could have served up to a year in a juvenile prison. He informed Duncan and asked him not to be too strict with him but would accept and respect Mac's decisions about the duration of this grounding. He told him also that he was sorry that he had disappointed Mac.

On Saturday Richie was very tense and Duncan asked him what the matter with him was. Richie did not really answer but it was clear to Mac that something was not quite right. He had to watch it.

Sunday morning Richie was grumpier as normally. Duncan had let him sleep till nine and had told him to be at the dojo in 15 minutes. But Richie did not show up until 9.40 and now was once more late for his yoga lesson. Duncan was not amused and told him so in a calm manner but Richie's temper flared.

"It's damn bloody early for a Sunday morning, Mac. Why can't I sleep in for once? Why is it so hard for you to give me some rest and freedom?"

"Because my lad you are grounded and it is not negotiable as I told you before. I let you rest two hours more and you are still late and are whining too. Be aware of your temper and manners. It's your final warning before you get a punishment. So I suggest we start your Yoga lesson now."

"No, I don't want to do your bloody damn yoga. I hate it and you too", Richie spat.

"It's normal that teenager hate their caretakers from time to time. That doesn't bother me really Richie. I love you anyway and you know it.

Could it be my little one that this temper eruption has nothing to do with your yoga lesson, but with your anxiety because Tessa is coming home today? You question and think over your position in this family again and feel some loneliness, not belonging and insecurity? Am I right, Duncan asked the boy?"

It was exactly what Richie bothered and he hadn't been able to tell Duncan when he asked him and now not able to admit it.

But Duncan had expected that.

"Damn it you are an asshole Mac, just let me be today."

"No, I won't and I told you before I don't tolerate insolence and bad behavior and I told you that I will correct it each and every time."

Richie noticed that Duncan was too calm and controlled and it was normally not a good sign.

He was in for a spanking for sure. Should he try to escape or would his surrogate Dad be even more annoyed. Damn question! Mac was already pissed at him no need to do more damn stupid actions, Richie thought and was by himself and his problems. Therefore he noticed too late that Mac had crossed over the short distance to him.

He took the boy by his left arm and dragged him to the chair and sat down and lowered the teenager in a swift movement over his knees. Richie was once more in this hated and fearful position with his head down and his posterior up.

Duncan started to rubbed comforting circles in his back.

Richie tried to fight and stand up like always but Duncan held him firmly in place and waited patiently till the fight subsided and then some.

Then he pulled Richie's pants down and Richie started to fight once more. "Let me go you son of a bitch", he shouted.

"You should know Richard that this is no way to talk to me. You are in for a spanking, little one!

Your position in this family does not change just because Tessa comes home. You're still my 15 year old child and I am the parent who loves and takes care of you. Your rude behaviour is not acceptable under any circumstances.

Now I want you to recite the house rules I set for you. Start with rule one, Richard!"

"I have to tell you when I don't feel well!"

"Did you follow this rule recently, Richard?"

"Yes, I did and I'm okay."

"No, I don't think so, Richard. I'll explain this rule to you again.

This rule is not just about your physical well-being it also means that you tell me what torments you. You tell me what is going on in your little head and talk about your feelings and emotions when it concerns your place in this family and about your well-being and well-feeling in general.

Now I want you to repeat what this rule means and then tell me if you did follow it recently, Richard."

"Perhaps in your opinion I didn't follow but I don't need to tell you all my thoughts and feelings. I'm 15 years old after all", Richie informed Duncan.

"Maybe so, but don't digress, Richard."

The teenager fell silent.

Duncan landed a light smack on Richie's bare bottom as a reminder that he was waiting!

"Answer me as expected now, Richard!"

"This rule is not just about my physical well-being it also means that I have to tell you what torments me. I have to tell you what is going on in my head and talk about my feelings and emotions when it concerns my place in this family and about my well-being and well-feeling in general."

"I want to hear it without you mumbling! Repeat it again!"

"Mac, I don't feel well in this position and you know it!"

"Yes, I know but don't get smart yet with me little one!" Duncan landed another and a bit harder smack on Richie's naked posterior.

"Ouch", Richie groaned.

"Repeat the meaning to rule number one, Richard!"

"This rule is not just about my physical well-being it also means that I have to tell you what torments me. I have to tell you what is going on in my head and talk about my feelings and emotions when it concerns my place in this family and about my well-being and well-feeling in general."

"Second rule now, Richard!"

"My life as a criminal teenager is over. No illegal stuff and no thieving! No, problem with that at the moment because I'm grounded!"

"That's true my little one", Duncan admitted.

Now I want to hear your third house rule.

"You demand that I am polite, respectful, honest and generally well behaved. I have to adopt a courteous attitude towards you and adults in general and maintain a civilized language.

I'm sorry I insulted and offended you again, Mac. I really mean it."

"Well, then probably everything necessary has been said and clarified."

Duncan saw that Richie's face was dark red by now and it was very embarrassing for him that Mac had to spank him again because of his lacking behaviour.

"From now on I won't tolerate your outbursts or your bad manners. I punish you each and every time. Understood, Richard!"

"Yes, Sir, I understand you exactly.

Duncan started to spank him with his hand.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Richie was astonished that Duncan had stopped after only 20 strokes and had started to rub comforting circles in his back for short time. Then Mac told him to stand up and assisted him. Richie fixed his shorts and pants back in place.

Duncan stood too and pulled his troubled teenager into a hug. Richie didn't resist him and hugged him back.

Duncan hadn't wanted to punish Richie to harsh for his behaviour. The boy had needed to let go, it was about his insecurity and fears. He hadn't wanted to be a naughty boy. The lad needed to be shown his place in this family. Duncan had to react to his behaviour; he could not let it just go. The boy had to take him seriously and to respect him too. And his assumption was right when he heard Richie's next words.

"I'm so sorry, Mac. I really don't understand why I insulted you; it was all so bottled up in me.

"I know Richie and you are forgiven. Now can we start your yoga lesson?"

"Sure, whatever, you won't let it go I suppose."

"Correct assessment, my little one" and Duncan started to instruct the boy.

Forty-five minutes later Richie was discharged for a quick shower and breakfast and Duncan reminded his teenager in a strict manner.

"Richie, do not dawdle around or else you have another problem. Please, put on some nice clothes. We need to pick up Tessa at the airport before noon and I don't want to be late. Understood?"

"Yeah, Mac, whatever!"

"Good, hurry now. I will prepare a quick breakfast for you."

Richie took the suggested shower and wondered why he had insulted Mac, although there was no real reason except that he was afraid what would happen to him if Tessa was back at home. He had to have himself better under control or he was soon back in an orphanage or on the street. He would try to be a good boy and to respect and to obey Mac and Tessa. It was the only way for him although it would not be easy. He liked Mac and wanted to stay with him but would naturally never tell Mac. He was a tough guy.

During her flight back to the state Tessa had contemplated the new situation at home and was not amused. Duncan was now Richie's legal guardian and the teenager would need a lot of his attention and time.

They would have to behave more careful around the boy. They had to include him in their live. It would certainly be very strenuous. Also because Duncan wanted to home school him. He would be always there and now the boy had screwed up terribly and would be grounded for several months as well. Duncan and she would have no undisturbed time for themselves.

She would accept him and be nice because it was important to Duncan. But he would be entirely Duncan's project and responsibility. She was an artist and not his case worker and she would Duncan inform about that.

She had wanted to adopt children and Duncan was against it. Now he had changed his mind because of the boy's observations, actions and background.

She wasn't sure if it would come out well. She only hoped it wouldn't be too painful for her lover. He had told her about Kahani and Little Deer.

Well, she would try to cope and observe the new situation at home. She assumed that her lover was too kind and soft-hearted and she had to make sure that he wouldn't make it too easy for the boy.

Duncan and Richie sat waiting in the airport arrival hall. Tessa's flight was delayed a little. Richie was pouting and sullen because he had to hurry and now had to wait about an hour.

Duncan reacted calmly to the disgruntled and anxious lad. He gave him some money so he could go buy something to drink and read. Richie came back 10 minutes later with a coke and a motorcycle magazine. He sat down and forgot the world around him and the problem was solved for now. Duncan smirked and waited for his Tessa.

After a bit more than an hour Tessa came out of the cordoned area and greeted them warmly. Duncan was, of course, kissed and hugged. She shook Richie's hand and told him that he was allowed to call her Tessa. She noticed that the teenager was tense. But in her opinion there was no reason.

Duncan suggested that they went for lunch at one of their favourite Italian restaurants at the waterfront of Seacouver. Tessa and Richie agreed and they took off after they had reclaimed Tessa's baggage.

TBC …

Tessa is back. Richie has to learn to get along with her and to obey. Will Tessa warm up to the boy? Will they get along?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

I don't own the characters I only borrowed them from Highlander the Series. The unknown mortals and immortals belong to me. Please be patient, I'm not English speaking. You will find probably some mistakes and some problems with the time terms. This is a first season story. It is about how Richie came to live with Duncan and Tessa and how they became a family. There will be more than one spanking for Richie in this story! If you don't like it, don't read it!

Coming Home

Chapter 6

After their lunch at Alfredo's they went home. Tessa went directly to their bedroom. She was tired and annoyed. They weren't even able to show her the new garden and the improvement of the small house.

Duncan had sensed that Tessa was annoyed about Richie's manners at the restaurant. But Richie hadn't done it on purpose. It just was the lack of experience and guidance so far and for Duncan there were simply more important things for the lad to learn.

He had also noticed that Richie had sensed that Tessa was annoyed but was not sure why. He had to watch this tendency.

Duncan wanted nothing more as a good, lazy and relaxed afternoon and sat down in the living room because it was too cold to sit in the garden.

Richie was in his room because it was mentioned in his grounding schedule that he had to be. He was bored and had a bad day so far. He had a feeling of doom. Would he be yelled at if he went to the kitchen for something to drink and perhaps some chips? Well he had to try. He would Mac ask if he could watch his favourite baseball Team play.

He went for his drink and food and then to the living room. "Mac, he asked hesitantly, may I watch the baseball game, please?"

Duncan was reading and looked up."Richie I'm sorry, but this is not possible because you are grounded. I told you often enough that it isn't negotiable."

"It's boring for me in my room and I don't want to read. I can do nothing! Please Mac, only this baseball game or a bit surfing in the internet! Please!"

"No, Rich, I am sorry but I won't allow it. And that is final."

"Why did you give me a computer with internet, when I can only use it occasionally?"

"Because you need it for your home work and so you can write your papers. But I can assign you a task and then at least you have something to do."

What would that be Mac?

Maybe you could write down why you are grounded or why you don't like your yoga lessons", Duncan suggested."

"Oh, come on Mac you are not serious!"

"Sure I am my lad", he told him with a smirk.

"Mac stop teasing me, I do feel miserable, bored and I am very sure Tessa doesn't like me!"

Why do you think that, Rich?

"I don't know exactly, it's more a feeling!"

"Tess is only tired! Can you imagine how you would feel after a flight around the world, Richie? To be in an airplane for about 15 hours and then you having to change the flight, then it's delayed and you have travelled about 20 hours? Certainly you wouldn't be the patient person and would be tired and a bit moody. So give Tessa some time to come home and rest."

"Okay, Mac I will."

"Shall we go for a walk, Richie?"

"No, I only walk if I have to."

"Well, then it's time for your Kata lesson at the dojo?"

"No, I don't want another yoga lesson, Mac, if possible."

"Kata's are not Yoga. It's a designed fighting style exercise and you are requested to do a certain pattern as perfect as you can."

"I don't want to do some katas. It sounds boring too."

"Okay, it seems you want to do nothing I suggest or is in your grounding schedule so maybe I should just assign you a chore. So I can have a pleasant afternoon!"

"Oh, Mac why can't you just tell me a story or play chess with me?"

"You want to play chess or me telling you a story?"

"Mac, please," Richie whined "I'm really bored, you know."

Duncan thought about it. Maybe it was a good time to bond a bit with the lad.

"Then how about you prepare dinner and do something useful today."

"Oh, Mac I'm not a good cook. Tessa will be even more annoyed!"

"Maybe, maybe not", Duncan retorted.

"Please, Mac the baseball game starts now. Please, please allow me to watch only this time, please. Be not so firm with me, please."

Duncan looked at the annoying brat. "Richard stop now. I informed you about my decision and to repeat your request several times will not change it.

You have exactly two possibilities now.

Either you go to your room or you come here and I will tell you a story and we cuddle a bit. It's your decision." After that you will have your first Kata lesson.

"Give me a third option, please? What should that be, my little one?"

"You know, watch the baseball game and no kata's!"

"I see. Now, you have the two possibilities I mentioned. I give you a minute to decide."

"Okay, Mac, I go for you telling me a story it will not be so boring I think." And he sat down next to Mac and relaxed.

"I think so too and hugged him. Richie lies down and positioned his head in Macs lap. Mac told him an amusing story about his first training days with Conner.

When the story was finished it was time for Richie's first Kata lesson and Duncan asked Richie; "You do remember your grounding schedule, do you?"

"Yes, Mac but you didn't insist the last two weeks!"

"Yes you are right, I didn't insist because you renovated the small house with your friends and you did the gardening. It would have been too strenuous for you to add a kata lesson. You are still underweight and you need to put on some weight so no overexertion is allowed and I told you so!

But we will start today with your first kata lesson."

"Oh, you are really firm, Mac."

"Yes, I need to be and you know why you are grounded or do you want to repeat it for me? If not go change and be in the dojo in 10 minutes."

Richie gave him a furious glance and went to his room. Mac was so unfair to him!

Mac had to wait for his teenager again. The little troublemaker needed 20 minutes to show up in the dojo and he was in a very bad mood too.

Duncan counted in Japanese and Persian to twenty and then started to instruct the lad.

Richie tried to do as he was told but it was not easy and it frustrated him more and more. Duncan ordered him to start over and over again with the same routine when he spotted only the tiniest fault in the mirror. Richie's bad temper erupted once again.

"Damn it Mac, you are a slave driver, that's like hell and it's enough. I want a shower and dinner."

"No, Richard the lesson ends when I tell you not earlier. If you stop you get a punishment not only for your language but also for stopping and not cooperating. Understood?"

"Don't torment me any longer you son of a bitch!"

"No, Richard I want you to learn some discipline and manners!"

Richie tried to escape but Duncan was too quick on his feet and he snatched Richie's arm. He dragged him to one of the chairs and sat him down and told him. "Don't move Richard!"

"Now tell me what is going on in your little head, Richie". Duncan sat down in another chair.

"You are in a bad mood and enjoy tormenting me!"

"Try again my little brat! That's not the reason and you know it." Yes it is, I hate Yoga, Tai Chi, Kata's and you too", Richie told him pouting.

"Okay, so you hate me, Richie. Well, you are a teenager and it is in your job description to hate your caretakers sometimes. But it doesn't change my feelings and intentions towards you."

"Why don't you just spank me and then this needles conversation is over," Richie tried to push Mac.

"Because, Richard, a spanking is this time not the solution."

"You are a bastard, just let me be for once!"

"Maybe so, but don't digress, Richard!"

"I want to know what is going on in your little head. Answer me now, Richard!"

Richie was confused. Why wasn't he punished with a spanking and then it was okay. What should he do, Mac's calm cool manner stressed him. Perhaps he should apologize.

"Sorry, Mac, I don't know what's the matter with me! I don't know why I insulted and offended you again, Mac. I really mean it."

"You told me exactly the same thing this morning and now you did it again. I'm tired to go over the house rules with you again and again, so you will write them 100 times each and the meaning also. You start with your task after dinner."

Richie's temper flared again, "You son of a bitch, that's unfair and you know it"

Richie wanted to leave but Duncan was quick and near enough to grab him and moved him in his lap. Duncan started to rub comforting circles in his back. Richie tried to fight for his freedom but Duncan hat expected that and the lad was not successful.

"I want to know exactly what bothers you, Richard! I won't give up until I know."

"Tessa hates me and I don't want to stay with people who hate me!"

"I told you before that Tessa had a long travel and therefore was tired. You have to just wait a bit and give her a chance."

"Well, she won't give me a chance, and you know it Mac! I'm the little thief and problem kid and I disturb your relationship. Sooner or later you will hate me too and then kick me out. Even if your intention was another, it's always like that. It will be her or me in the end and you know who you certainly love more. I'm sure of that!"

"Richie, I have a big heart and I do love you as a son but you are not my lover. So you can't compare or trade one love for the other. And I will repeat it for you, as often as you need it to hear. I love you Richie and you belong to my family. I will not reject or abandon you.

Tell me more about your feelings, Richie; I know it's not all that bothers you."

"I feel doomed because I'm not able to do something right and I feel left alone!"

"Well, are you alone at this moment or today?"

"No, I'm not but the feeling is still here."

"Oh, Rich, what shall I do with you?"

"Please, embrace and hold me, Mac perhaps this feeling goes away."

Mac did as he was told. He would not break the contact before Richie was ready.

"I'm sorry, Mac."

"I know Richie and you are forgiven. Perhaps you should talk once a week to Mahiri. I think you have some difficulties to control and understand your emotions and feelings, Richie. She could help to sort them out and to put them into the right pattern."

"I'm not crazy, Mac! Please, don't make me!"

"No, you are not crazy, but sometimes to speak to someone like Mahiri helps to see the world in the right way. Maybe it's easier to tell her than me. You had too much bad experience in your life Richie, and it saddens me. I want to help you to get over it but you block it with your behaviour.

You are so scared that you will be deserted again that you can't feel and accept that I really want to take care of you and that I love you, my dear little one.

What can I do to improve your believe and trust in me, Richie?"

"I don't know Mac I'm so confused and overwhelmed."

"Yes I know and I feel it too, Richie."

Because I love you I have to be strict with you. It is hard for you but for me as well. So please try to control yourself, Richie."

"I try it Mac!" But Mac", Richie asked hesitantly, "Please could you stop the yoga and kata lessons just for a while. I don't like them."

"Rich, I know that this is not easy for you, because it confronts you with your temper. The yoga and kata lessons will help you in many ways. They install discipline, control, precision, endurance, patience, calmness, and other good habits. I won't let you off the hook because I love you too much.

You show some talent and I love to teach you. It is well spent time for you and me. We have the possibility to do something together. I know you don't see it that way at the moment but later you will. I'm sure. Do you understand that, Rich?"

"Sure, whatever, you won't let it go so I have to cope. I just wanted to ask!"

"Correct assessment, my little one."

"Mac, I need a shower and I'm starving." Richie whined.

"So you want to be released my little prince from my embrace then?"

"Yes, please my Lord and Master."

"I will obey you then my little prince. I need a shower and dinner myself."

Tessa had lain down for a while and rested. Then she went in search of her lover and found him with Richie in the small house that he had recently purchased. The garden was beautiful, and Duncan had been renovated the house and apparently turned it into a dojo for the boy and himself.

First she wanted to go in and praise them but then she noticed that the two were arguing. She also noted that Duncan was able to be a capable and responsible parent. He was very serious about it and really strict with the boy. He got a punishment because he hadn't obeyed and wailed; he had offended and insulted Duncan.

And then she was surprised how Duncan treated the boy afterwards. He was affectionate and sympathetic to him.

Richie seemed to be so vulnerable and scared that her heart went out to him. Duncan was there for Richie and reassured him in a very gentle way. But he was strict and lovingly alike. She was very impressed. She had not been aware how a good Dad he was. Richie obviously needed a home and a family.

She had no bad conscience that she had spied on them. She could now understand Duncan's situation and his reasons to be Richie's guardian and his willingness to adopt him better than before. But their life as known was over and she wasn't happy about that. She had liked the last 12 years with Duncan.

When Richie and Duncan had finished their discussion she knocked on the door and entered. Both looked surprised about her turning up. She told them that she had finished her rest and went in search for them and had found this beautiful garden. She told them that they had done a good job with the small house too.

Tessa offered to cook dinner and Duncan and Richie took their much needed showers.

They had a pleasant dinner and then Richie did wash the dishes and then he had to start writing. He didn't like it because Mac had informed him that only fault free and neat wrote down sentence will count. They sent him to his room.

He heard that they talked in the living room but he didn't understand a word because they used French but he heard his name from time to time. He could not concentrate on his task and Mac would not be satisfied.

After a while Tessa knocked at the door and asked him to come in the living room. Richie replied that he would be out in a minute.

Well, would that be it, back to the orphanage or the street. He had liked the last six weeks with Mac. But his bad behaviour today must have showed Macleod and Mrs. Noel that it would not work out. It had just been the final straw. He had made too many mistakes.

It was always the same. They talked about him and then told him that this was the last night. He should pack his things now, and tomorrow they would bring him back to the orphanage.

Richie entered hesitantly the living room where Mac and Tessa sat on the sofa and cuddled together.

"Come sit down in this chair", Mac told him. Richie did as he was told but looked on the floor. He didn't want to see them happy on the sofa and he would be deserted once more in some hours.

Tessa said, „Richie I have a belated birthday present for you!" Richie's head snapped up.

"What?"

"I said I have a belated birthday present for you, Richie!"

Duncan reached back behind the sofa and handed Tessa the package. She stood up and gave it to a very surprised Richie.

Tessa encouraged, "open it Richie."

Richie ripped the paper open in a childlike manner. There was a book about Paris in French and a very nice rich green cashmere wool sweater and some Swiss chocolate.

"Oh, thank you Tessa, but that would not have been necessary."

"Richie you had your 15 birthday and I was in Paris why do you think you should not get a present from me Birthdays are always important, n'est pas?"

"Well, Mac was very generous."

"That's maybe true but he's always generous. Try the sweater on; I want to see if it fits."

Richie pulled the sweater over and both adults were satisfied with the fitting.

"Thanks Tessa the sweater is very comfortable to wear and so soft. I have never gotten anything like that."

"Then its time, I'm glad you like it."

"Uhm, Tessa I can't read French, you know."

"Yes, I know. But you will learn, I will teach you."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes I am and so is Duncan. We will visit France next year all together and then you need to know at least basic French."

"Oh, okay, whatever!" But Tessa, "I'm an orphan and a ward of state Washington. I can't go abroad or in another state."

"Let that be our problem Richie", Tessa told him gently.

"Richie, its bedtime for you now, I see you in some minutes." Duncan remembered him.

Tessa already on her feet and next to Richie gave him a light kiss on his cheek, a brief hug and said, "Good night Richie and sleep well." Richie a bit surprised stammered his "Good night, Tessa" and disappeared immediately.

When Richie went to his room Tessa looked puzzled at Duncan and asked him. "Was it a mistake to touch, hug and kiss him good night, Duncan?"

Duncan noticed that the lad was a bit embarrassed and intimidated. He was not accustomed to a loving behaviour or touch from adults in generally. But that was nothing new to him.

"No, my love, it's all right. He is not used to it. Please don't let it unsettle you and just continue.

He is in need of it. But he doesn't know it yet. In time he will learn that we mean well and love him. We need to be patient and give him the very much needed assurance that he is loved and accepted with his flaws."

"Oh, le pauvre petit had a difficult life so far."

"Yes, and I'm sure he thought we will bring him back to the orphanage tomorrow because he was a bad boy today and has difficulties to behave as we expect it in general.

You see, I must watch him constantly because he is so vulnerable and insecure. That's his biggest problem at the moment. He needs a lot of attention, reinsurance and empathy. He needs to learn that he has to respects us and the rules we lay down for him. If not that there will be consequences.

Sometimes it scares me how much he has yet to learn and whether I or we can really help him."

"Duncan, you do it well, I've witnessed it today, yes."

"It makes me sad that I must punish him at the moment more often than that I can really show him that I love him. I want to take care of him and give him a better rest of his childhood."

"Oh, Duncan you really are a remarkable and lovable man. Now go to the little troublemaker. He needs you. Sure, I'm going. I'm glad you're back my love, I've missed you so much the last weeks and he kissed her."

Duncan knocked and entered Richie's room and saw that the boy was already in bed. He sat down on the bed and said, "Richie, I want to know what you thought when Tessa asked you to come see us in the living room."

"Mac, you know what I thought."

"Tell me anyway, my lad."

"Well, I thought that I will end up at the orphanage or on the street again. That Tessa is mad at me and already had enough of me. But she only wanted to give me a belated birthday present! I'm so stupid!"

"No, you are not. It's just what you expected! It's what normally happened to you. Am I right?"

"Yeah, sure whatever, Mac!"

"What can Tessa and I do, that this torment stops for you. I told you now many times that you are stuck with me and Tessa till you are 21 years old at least."

"Yes, you told and promised me Mac. But it is so a long time and I'm sure you will hate me at some point.

It's always like that. First they do not know me, after some weeks or months they hate me and want nothing more than get rid of me. It will happen to you and Tessa too. Even if you want to stick to your promise it will happen."

"Then Richie if you really think like that only time will show you. But I assure you I will stick to my promises and because I love you there will never be a reason to send you away.

Of course there will be misunderstandings or some disagreements and we have to negotiate and find solutions for our problems but we will not get rid of you because you are a little troublemaker, my lad.

You will never be able to show me a family without problems so we all have to adapt and have faith in each other.

But I think it's time for you to sleep. Shall I guide you through the yoga nidra exercise Richie? "

"Yeah, why not, Mac!"

Duncan kissed the boy on the forehead and told him once again that he was loved. He sat down and started the relaxation exercise, soon the boy was sound asleep and Duncan went to bed too.

TBC...

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

I don't own the characters I only borrowed them from Highlander the Series. The unknown mortals and immortals belong to me. Please be patient, I'm not English speaking. You will find probably some mistakes and some problems with the time terms. This is a first season story. It is about how Richie came to live with Duncan and Tessa and how they became a family. There will be more than one spanking for Richie in this story! If you don't like it, don't read it!

Coming Home

Chapter 7

The next view days went without further complications and then they had an unexpected visit form Mrs. Graham. Tessa was today responsible for the shop and Richie was with Duncan in the office. Duncan helped Richie with some algebra problems.

"Good Morning, I'm Mrs. Graham from social service."

"Good Morning Mrs. Graham I'm Miss Noel."

Oh, you are Mr. Macleod's girlfriend and business partner.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you Mrs. Graham. Duncan did tell me about you. So this is one of your unadvised visits then."

"Yes, Miss Noel. I would like to talk to Richie and later to you and Mr. Macleod if possible. Certainly it is. Richie and Duncan are in the office. I know the way, can I go through?"

"Yes sure Mrs. Graham."

Mrs. Graham knocked at the office door and entered when Duncan did give permission. Duncan and Richie greeted Mrs. Graham.

"Mr. Macleod I would like to speak first with Richie and then with you and Mrs. Noel if possible."

"Sure it is Mrs. Graham. We can continue with Richie's algebra homework later. Do you want to speak with Richie in my office or in the loft?"

"If possible I would prefer to speak with Richie in your apartment and inspect his room too."

"No problem then, Richie please go Mrs. Graham."

Richie and Mrs. Graham disappeared to the loft and Duncan and Tessa were wondering about the visit.

Mrs. Graham did a brief inspection of the loft and then went with Richie in his room.

"Now, Richie, tell me if you still like your new foster home and Mr. Macleod and Miss Noel."

Richie told her, that nothing had changed since the last meeting and that he liked living with Mr. Macleod and Miss Noel even they were firm but they treated him fair. He also told her that he liked the home schooling so far and it was better than in High School.

"Tell me about the family life you lead and about your activities."

"I'm grounded at the moment because I didn't respect the house rules and had some outbursts and I insulted Mr. Macleod."

"How long are you grounded, Richie?"

"I don't know. Mr. Macleod will tell me when it is over."

„I see, Richie. Do you have the house rules written down?"

"Yes, Mrs. Graham. Would you show them to me please?"

"Sure. Here, you can read for yourself."

And Mrs. Graham did of course.

1. I have to tell them when I don't feel well.

2. My life as a criminal teenager is over. No illegal stuff and no thieving!

3. They demand that I am polite, respectful, honest and generally well behaved. I need to adopt a courteous attitude towards them and adults in general and maintain a civilized language.

"Are this all rules you have to follow? "

"Yes, Mrs. Graham."

"Do you have a curfew, Richie?"

"No, I don't. I have to ask when I want to go out in the evening. It depends on the situations if I can go out or not. Mr. Macleod will decide and give me a lift when it's late. He told me that he don't want me to take the bus or walk back after 8 o'clock in the evening."

"That sounds responsible to me Richie, but I suppose you are not so happy with this solution."

"True, Mrs. Graham but I told you that he is firm with me. Mr. Macleod told me it's not negotiable at the moment."

"Well, Richie, I'm glad for you that you feel at home with them even when you think they are to firm with you. I think they are not so far. You see, they obviously care about you so they want to keep you safe. So I will now go in search for them and you stay in your room. They will release you when I'm gone."

"Sure, whatever, Mrs. Graham."

Mrs. Graham found Duncan and Tessa in the office.

"Miss Noel and Mr. Macleod can we have our talk now. I told Richie to stay in his room till someone releases him."

"Sure Mrs. Graham, please sit down! Do you want something to drink?"

"Yes, if possible a coffee please."

Duncan did hand her some coffee and Tessa too. They sat down and Mrs. Graham told them about Richie's statements and that he showed her the house rules and had informed her about the grounding and the reason for it.

"Yes, I had to ground him, because he has sometimes outbursts and he is a stubborn child. He is now 15 years old and we expect him to control his moods and temper and behave accordingly. If he doesn't, he must face the consequences."

"Why didn't you tell him how long he is grounded, Mr. Macleod?"

"I think its better; I do not want to be too predictable for him. He needs to learn that he must obey and not everything goes according to his ideas."

"I see, Mr. Macleod."

"And why doesn't he have a curfew?"

"Because at the moment I am not sure what limit's I want to set for him. I'm honest with him about that. I think if he wants to go to a party or go out with his friends he should have the possibility but I want to know where he goes and how he comes home and I want to set the time myself.

I want to discuss these things first with him and then give the permission if possible. So I know for sure he is safe."

"Well, both of you need to understand that Richie is a very independent child and does not like following rules. He has his own ideas and his own head. He is not afraid to just run away if it does not go according to his will. He will try to undermine your authority, Mr. Macleod.

He will test your dedication probably more than once before he will really trust you. Be aware that he will not make it easy for you.

Therefore, I am glad that you currently haven't set to many rules for Richie. I think it is already difficult enough for him to stick to these rules.

It also think it's good way Mr. Macleod, that you discuss with him his plans and set an appropriate time limit to get home or pick him up if necessary.

How is his progress in the home schooling program, Mr. Macleod?"

"Oh, we just started it but I think he is on a good way. I informed you about the test results and I'm sure you got a copy of the report."

"Yes, I did, indeed, Mr. Macleod and I was surprised about it."

"Well, Richie is a really clever boy who needs nonetheless special attention and help, Mrs. Graham.

I want him to start to see my friend Mahiri di Montalban because he really has some problems and he has these temper eruptions. You told me that he was mentally abused and neglected too, Mrs. Graham but you had no idea if he also was abused physically.

Richie himself told me, that his now dead penultimate foster father had the habit to first beat him up and then to drag him into the bathroom. Sometimes he even tied him up and then forced Richie to swallow a bitter liquid and that the substance made him dizzy and spineless.

The man had taken off his clothes and touched him all over and also pressed his fingers and other things in his ass. He did it even if Richie had to throw up from the drug. Though he was disgusted, he reacted with pleasure and delights at the man's touch and tried to get even more. Richie was so ashamed of his behavior. He also had to satisfy him and he hated it even more and himself too, because he did it.

So you see Mrs. Graham it will not be easy to help Richie and gain his trust. We need your help and also the help of a child psychologist.

It saddens me, that he still thinks that at some point we will hate him and want to get rid of him. So I would really appreciate if you could help me with the adoption. I'm sure that would give him some extra stability and help him to heal. We didn't mention this option to him yet, because if it not works it would be too much a disappointment for him."

„I agree with you completely, Mr. MacLeod. I didn't mention it either when I talked to him for now."

"Well, thank you Mrs. Graham", Mac said relieved.

"What do you think Miss Noel, would it be acceptable for you if Mr. Macleod adopts Richie?" Mrs. Graham asked her.

"Yes, Mrs. Graham I agree with Duncan that it would be best for Richie. He needs the reassurance that he will never again be rejected and that he is loved and cared for."

"Mr. Macleod I would like to inform you that I have forwarded your application for the adoption to the court. I must now only write the necessary report, which will be positive. I am convinced that you will be a good father for Richie.

You treat the boy with care, understanding and patience, and still manage to keep him in check. I like it very much and I am sure it will satisfy even the judge."

"Mrs. Graham how long does it take until the court hearing takes place?"

I think the adoption will be completed before Christmas. You also have a very good lawyer in charge of the case, Mr. Macleod. I think there will be no problems.

I am very happy for Richie, because he deserves to have finally a parent who cares about him and loves him. It will give him the necessary support and he has the chance to develop from now on in a positive way. A good approach is already there but you two still have to do much and the boy too."

"Yes, we know", Duncan told Mrs. Graham.

"We are positive, that we can do this and be a reliable support for Richie. I will always do my best to help Duncan with Richie", Tessa said.

"I'm glad to hear that, but now I have to go."

With that the visit was over and Tessa and Duncan accompanied Mrs. Graham out of their office and their home.

Duncan and Tessa went in search for Richie because it was time for lunch and they wanted to go out.

Richie pestered them about Mrs. Graham's statements but they just told him, that Mrs. Graham was satisfied with the present situation. Like Richie they hadn't told her the real reason for the grounding.

The next day's came and went without further complication and Richie behaved as expected. Saturday morning Duncan had to take care of some errands and took some money out of the cash register. He forgot to write it down or tell Tessa.

Tessa currently had some orders and did not have enough material in her workshop. She had to buy the necessary. Since the antique shop on Saturday afternoon was open, she asked Richie if he could watch the store until she came back.

Richie promised her he would do it. Richie made his home work and served three customers. He was satisfied with his work and the afternoon when Tessa came back on closing time.

He told her that he had served three customers and she thanked him for his work. Richie went to his room. Sometime later he heard a knock on his door and Tessa entered.

"Richie 300 $ are missing in the cash register. Can you explain that?"

"Tessa, I took no cash and all the money from the sale I placed in the cash register. Please believe me!"

"I do not believe you Richie. You will stay in your room and we will clarify that, when Duncan comes home and I guarantee this will not be fun for you at all."

With that said she went to her workshop. She was furious and had to do something. It was clear to Tessa, who was the thief here. Tessa was not aware that Duncan could have taken some money for his errands this morning.

Richie was desperate because he had really done nothing. Probably Tessa had taken the money so he had to go back to the orphanage. He was sure that Tessa hated him. Mac would certainly be very disappointed and angry at him and it would be the final straw.

What should he do? That was certainly his last error and the two would return him to the orphanage. The last few days had gone so well and everything went wrong again. Why does he always have such a bad luck and screw the best things in his live?

He could not stay. He could not bear that Mac would return him to the orphanage. It was better to go but it hurt tremendously. He had gotten used to Mac and had learned to respect and love him a little. Even if he would of course never admit it.

So he packed up only what belonged to him before, and wrote a short letter for Mac. Then he got out of his window and run away. He knew not where, but he simply ran.

It was just too much. After a time he realized that he was at Soldier Bridge. He went into a little shop and bought something to eat and drink, and stole a bottle of whiskey.

He was near the old warehouse, Mac owned and he went there. It was better than sleeping under the bridge and probably less dangerous. But he did not care, he was back on the street and once again he had lost a foster family and a home. For him it would never work out he didn't fit in.

He broke into the warehouse and made himself comfortable and began to drink the whiskey. Soon he forgot his troubles, and felt hot and tired and fell asleep.

Tessa meanwhile was working in her workshop and had forgotten the boy completely. It was about nine o'clock when Duncan came home.

"Hi, honey, did you have a good day", he asked but noticed instantly that Tessa was in a bad mood.

"Hi Duncan, I must inform you that your little troublemaker has stolen money from the cash register, this afternoon. He had the opportunity when I asked him to watch the store for me. I had to pick up some work material for my art.

When I confronted him, he lied to me. He told me that he hadn't stolen the 300 Dollars. I ordered him to stay in his room and wait for your return. I informed him that we will discuss it and that you will punish him after that."

"Oh Tessa, I did take the 300$ out of the cash register this morning for my errands and for the groceries. Richie is innocent!"

"I go and get him out of his room and we resolve this issue immediately. Please apologize to him that is really a stupid misunderstanding and also partly my fault because I did not write it down. I'm sorry that you had to get upset, because I was not paying attention."

"Its okay Duncan, but I think Richie will not forgive me so soon. I was so heartless to him. I should have waited for you and tell you first."

Duncan wanted nothing more than to go see Richie, but noticed now that when he entered the loft he hadn't felt Richie's pre-immortal buzz and was immediately concerned.

He entered Richie's room and noticed that Richie's things were missing but only the things he had brought with him and probably the clothes he had put on this morning. Then he saw the letter and opened it.

Hi Mac,

I have now dragged out my welcome in your home. It would have been nice if it had worked out for me once, but I have not earned it obviously. I'm sorry that I disappointed you again. I just made too many mistakes but I didn't take the 300 Dollars.

Nevertheless, we had some good times. I prefer to live on the street. I will not go back to the orphanage. For this reason I left. Please do not look for me. I will survive somehow. Enjoy your life with Tessa.

Kind regards and best wishes for you and Tessa.

Richard Ryan

Tessa had joined him and read the letter too.

"Oh, Duncan, it's my fault. I have driven him away with my unjust accusations. Please go find him and bring him home. I'm so sorry. I was not aware that he would react so sensitive."

"I know, my love. I will hopefully find him. You stay here and call his friends. I am looking for him. I will call you every hour or come home in between."

"Please call and ask Matthew and Mahiri to search for him as well."

"Sure I will." They kissed and then he went in the search for the missing teenager.

Meanwhile, it was raining very heavily and Duncan was worried about Richie. He drove to the waterfront park and then to soldiers bridge. He asked there, in the small shops if anyone had seen the boy in the photo. One of them said that the boy bought something to eat and drink and had then gone in the direction of the old warehouses. It was already colder and stormy now. It's quite possible that the boy hid there.

Duncan drove first to his warehouse and when he entered it he felt the pre-immortal buzz but it was faint. He looked for Richie and found him huddled and asleep in a corner and under some cartons. Next to him he noticed the now empty whiskey bottle.

The lad would have a real hangover tomorrow morning that was certain. Richie was totally unresponsive when called by his name. He didn't even notice that someone was there. So Duncan took the boy in his arms and carried him to the car. He covered him with a blanket and drove his troubled teenager home.

When Duncan arrived at home Mahiri and Matthew were there. Matthew helped him to clean and bathe the lad and to bring the drunken teenager to bed. They went home and Duncan spent the night in Richie's room and monitored him. He left him in the morning for his usual run.

About ten o'clock the next morning the teenager awoke and groaned. He had a really bad headache and his stomach hurt like hell. He hurried to the bathroom and could barely reach the toilet before he vomited.

Duncan was in his bedroom when he heard something. He entered Richie's room and then the bathroom. When he saw that the teenager vomited, he wet a wash cloth and filled a glass with water for him. Then he bent down and stroked the lad's back. When Richie was done he gave him the glass.

Richie drank a little and sat on the toilet lid.

Duncan did run the wash cloth gently over Richie's face and neck.

"I cause nothing but trouble for you, Mac. How did you ever find me and why am I here again?"

"Och, Rich, I am your legal guardian and you will not get rid of me and you know it! He took hold of Richie's chin and turned his head a bit up so he could look him in his eyes.

I love you Richie and you belong to my family. Therefore I will not let you go until you are ready to be on your own. I promised you a permanent home and I keep my promises. You know that too, but I will tell you each and every time you need to hear it.

By the way I took the 300 Dollars out of the cash register because I had no time to go to the bank and I told Tessa so. There is now reason for you to be afraid, Richie."

Richie did not answer because he had to vomit again and Duncan bent down and stroked Richie's back reassuringly.

He heard a knock and Tessa entered. "Oh, le pauvre, can I help something Duncan?"

"Yes, if you can fetch a glass of coke for him, it's in the fridge and on the kitchen counter you will find some painkillers. Matthew did give them to me for this morning."

When Richie was done Duncan handed him once again a glass of water and instructed him to just rinse his mouth. Tessa came back with a glass of coke and the tablets.

"Now, Richie, just sip slowly some coke, it will help you with your stomach ache. Duncan handed him two of the pills. Here take this too." Richie did as he was told and saw that Tessa had disappeared.

"Do you think it's over now, Richie?"

„Yes, I think so, Mac."

"Then I suggest that you lie down again, till you feel better and the painkillers work."

"Okay, Mac." They went back to Richie's room and Duncan tucked the boy in and then let him rest a bit more.

Three hours later Richie emerged from his room and found Duncan in the living room reading the Sunday Newspaper.

He entered hesitantly. "Hi Mac!"

"Hi Richie, do you feel better now? "

"Yes, I do."

"You up to eat something?"

"Yes, what would be best?"

"What about some toast and coke?"

"That sounds good, I can do it myself."

So Duncan let him and went back to his newspaper. When Richie had finished his meal he joined him in the living room but as before, Duncan noticed that Richie was insecure.

"Come here, Richie join me on the sofa. I want to talk to you." Richie did as he was told, but Duncan could see that he didn't feel comfortable.

"I'm sorry, Mac, the boy mumbled I only cause you problems. From now on I will try to be a good boy." His eyes started to water and the tears started to run down his cheeks.

Duncan embraced the lad and after a while he did feel Mac's hand at his chin and it was lifted.

"Richard, look at me. The lad looked Duncan in his eyes.

Richie, I'm glad that you feel better now and nothing really bad has happened to you. What you did was dangerous and stupid. You just ran away and got drunk with high-proof alcohol. I'm sure you have stolen the Whiskey."

"Yes, I did, Richie admitted, I'm sorry Mac, that I disappointed you again."

"Why didn't you just stay in your room and wait for me. Tessa ordered you to just do that and you did know that you didn't take the money."

"Well, I thought Tessa took the money to get me in trouble. So you could get rid of me and I though it is better to go on my own. I prefer to live on the street. I will not go back to the orphanage. For this reason I left."

"Yes I know, Richie, but to run away and get drunk is no solution and you are not ready to be on your own yet. You are still a 15 year old child and I'm your guardian.

Tessa had a bad day and it was unfair to treat you like that. She will apologize to you when she comes back from her meeting with her girlfriends. She is really sorry about this misunderstanding and her behavior too. She told me to tell you that in advance."

"Mac, are you still mad at me and will you punish me?"

"Richie, I'm not mad at you but I'm disappointed that you again broke your first and second house rule. You didn't talk to me about your problem and feelings and you have stolen some alcohol and got drunk again. Well, this time at least you didn't drive my little one. You will apologize to the shop owner and pay him for the whiskey bottle out of your allowance.

But I will not punish you otherwise because it was a misunderstanding in the first place and my fault too, because I didn't write it down or informed Tessa. Therefore this had led up to Tessa's and your actions and I think you my brat suffered enough both physically and mentally.

Next time you talk to me and don't run away. I want you to promise me that." "Okay, Mac I promise."

"I will hold you to that, Richard! Then the matter is now settled between us." Duncan pulled the boy to him and kissed him on the head, ruffled his hair and hugged him. "Is it better now my little one, he asked? "

"Sure Mac, whatever."

"Do you feel well enough to go for a walk in the waterfront park and something to eat there? The sun comes out."

"Yes why not, Mac."

"Well, then put on some good shoes, a warm jacket and get ready."

Richie went to do as he was told and was very relieved that the matter was settled and no severe punishment in store for him. But he was still a little worried about Tessa's behavior towards him. Would she really apologize and give him a chance or maybe accept him? Well, Mac thought so.

The two drove to the waterfront park. They walked along the beach and ate something in the restaurant. It was a pleasant afternoon. When they came home, Tessa was still not there and Duncan sent Richie to his room.

About six Tessa arrived at home. She talked for a while with Mac and then went to see Richie in his room. She knocked and when given permission entered. Richie was sitting on the bed and did read a book.

"Hi Richie" "Hi Tessa"

"How do you feel now, Richie?"

„I'm okay".

"Good", she sat down on the bed too.

"Richie, I'm very sorry about what happened yesterday. My behavior towards you was unfair and mean. I was angry and frustrated with myself, with my projects because it does not work out like I wanted. It was not right to let it out on you.

I really would like to apologize to you and beg you to forgive me."

"You don't need to apologize to me Tessa. I'm used to it. Normally nobody apologizes for something like that to someone like me. What you did is nothing really and I overreacted too, Mac told me so. But if it is important for you then of course I forgive you."

"Richie, it's not okay to behave like I did and you should not be used to that at all. I really made a mistake and I'm sorry. You belong now to our family and you are someone I do apologize to. I want to make it up to you.

So, what do you think of the idea to forget your grounding the next weekend and we do something together as a family. Perhaps some shopping and visiting a museum.

"Uhm, Tessa I don't like shopping."

"Oh, then we do something else. You can decide, but it must be a family weekend."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes, I am Richie."

"And Mac? "

"Well, Richie, he gave his permission, so don't worry.

Now come, I'm sure Duncan is almost done with his preparations for dinner." She took Richie's hand and tugged him with her into the kitchen.

"So you two, did you settle the matter between you, Mac asked when they entered the kitchen.

"Yes, Mac we did".

"So what will we do then next weekend?"

"Richie's decision", Tessa informed Duncan "but he doesn't know yet. I'm sure no shopping, Duncan."

"Oh, I can do without shopping, but for you it will be very hard sweetheart", and he kissed her.

"Well, you have some time to think about it and we will talk later, my lad. Now will you set the table and you Tessa could take the salad out of the fridge and then we are ready to start dinner."

After Richie had washed the dishes, he went into the living room. Duncan had told him that they would have to discuss something important.

"Richie, Tessa and I booked several months ago a business- and holiday trip to Japan for the last two November weeks. Because it is not only a holiday trip we can't cancel it.

I discussed this problem with Mrs. Graham. You are not allowed to leave the state Washington and therefore it's not possible to take you with us or arrange a visit in New York with John and Connor. So we needed to find a solution for these two weeks.

We asked Mahiri and Matthew if you could stay the two weeks with them. They agreed and Mrs. Graham also. If you agree, I can take the necessary steps to make it work.

What do you think, Richie?"

"Uhh, I don't know Mac. Isn't there another possibility? "

"I can ask Connor to come and stay with you, but it would be easier to organize it, if you would agree to stay with Mahiri and Matthew. Is there a problem, I don't know about?"

"Oh, no! I didn't mean it like that. I like them, but they are so old and with their special abilities, it freaks me a bit, you know."

"Well, Richie I understand that and I sometimes can't imagine how long they lived, but I would feel better about our absence when you would agree to stay with them. I'm sure they will be as firm with you as I would be, but certainly less than Connor."

"Oh, sure, I agree to stay with them, I don't want to make it difficult for you or anybody else!"

"Okay, thank you Richie!"

Even it was not like that, Richie felt immediately alone and abandoned once again. Duncan sensed that it was not okay for the lad just yet. He had no idea why not.

Richie thought of a foster family, which brought him straight back to the orphanage because they wanted to visit their family in another state at Christmas.

He was silent so Tessa asked him, "Richie, do you have an Idea for the next weekend?"

"No, I'm not sure, what would be ok?"

Duncan was just glad that the lad voiced his concern about this matter.

We could spend the weekend at the coast and the beach. Wouldn't that be a nice change? We could leave on Friday morning and be back Sunday afternoon Tessa proposed.

"But I wanted to go to a new Movie on Friday with my friend Angie", Richie informed her.

"You may go on another afternoon to the cinema", Tessa replied.

You sure about that, Tessa?"

"Yes, I am."

"What if I am naughty again?"

"Then we let you go because we promised it. We have other possibilities to punish you. But I think it will not be necessary, ma petit."

Richie looked to Duncan for confirmation.

"Richie, you are generally a good boy, but you behave like a teenager and it's all right. So, don't worry. It's no problem, just call Angie and arrange a new date", Duncan told him.

"Would you like to go to the coast", Tessa asked the boy.

"Sure, why not, it sounds good to me." Richie confirmed.

"Well then, it's decided.

You Richie can call Angie tomorrow and arrange a new date. And you Duncan can make the necessary arrangements", Tessa told them.

Duncan was satisfied, that at least this problem was solved. But he would need to talk about the two last November weeks once again with the lad.

"Rich, it's bedtime for you!" It was late and Richie didn't want to argue because he was preoccupied with what would happen in November.

He left the living room and forgot to wish Tessa a good night.

When Richie had left, Tessa asked Duncan; "Is he miffed about our holiday in Japan?"

"No, he is afraid to be abandoned or to be alone again. I'll talk to him about it again later. He is aware that he cannot come because he is still a state ward."

"I really hope you are right Duncan. Perhaps it would be better to cancel the trip. I don't want you to feel guilty."

"No, Tessa, he has to learn that not all goes like he wants it. It's easy to stay with Mahiri and Matthew and he will like it. I'm sure I know them a long time. We two need this time for us and we need to meet our business partners in Japan. So he has to adapt this time."

"I'm sure he will enjoy it in the end."

"Tessa, I would like to talk about something else with you.

In my opinion, Richie needs more attention and time. Therefore, we should hire a sales assistant. It would relieve us and we could concentrate on the more important transactions. You had the chance to concentrate on your art."

"That's a good idea Duncan. Then we don't need to close the antique shop so often and still have enough time!"

"The local newspaper will advertise the vacancy for us and we will interview the candidates together."

"That's okay with me", Tessa told him.

"Could you do me another favor, sweetheart?"

"Sure, Duncan tell me!"

"From now we should go and wish our lad a good night together. Richie must perceive us as a unit. He needs us both, and must know that we are there for him and both want to take care of him."

"That's a very good idea and I like it. So then we have to perform a task together from now on! Come on, Duncan, I want to go to bed but I'm not tired! We certainly can think of something interesting!"

"I'm sure", Duncan replied and kissed her. Then they knocked and entered Richie's room.

Richie was a bit surprised when not only Duncan entered his room as usual.

Tessa went straight for the bed and sat down. She brushed a strand off his forehead and gave him a kiss on it. "Good night ma petit and sleep well", she said.

Richie was so surprised that he only stammered, "Good night, Tessa."

"Mac, can you please stay for a while?"

"Yes, of course, my little one."

"I go to bed. I see you later Duncan" and she left the room.

Duncan kissed the boy on the forehead and told him that he loved him and then sat on the chair.

"Mac, what means ma petit?"

"That means my little one in French."

"Ah, okay."

Mac began the relaxation exercise. Not long and Richie slept soundly and Duncan left the room as quiet as possible.

The next few days were uneventful and Richie was a good boy. The relationship with Tessa improved and he felt better about her. He was more comfortable with Mac and therefore still more dependent on him. But that was intentional. The bond between Duncan and Richie had to be firm and strong. Otherwise it wouldn't be possible to be a good mentor for the lad later.

Friday morning Richie was allowed to sleep in till ten. Mac had told him that they would leave for the weekend down the coast about eleven. Tessa came to tell him to get up because Mac was on an errand. So they had some breakfast and then Tessa helped him to pack his bag.

When Mac arrived home the two were ready to leave. They stopped for lunch in a nice Restaurant and they were about four at their destination. Duncan had booked a nice suite with a separate room for Richie. Tessa told Duncan, when the boy was investigate his room, that she had a headache and wanted to lie down. She told him to go and have dinner without her.

Duncan agreed and suggested Richie, after he had put his things in his room, to go for a walk at the beach and then for dinner. Richie was so not thrilled but agreed. Because the weather had changed it was windy and a bit cold at the beach and Richie was glad he had the warm jacket Tessa had packed for him to put on.

When they arrived at the beach Duncan took Richie's hand and they walked for a while in silence. The waves were big and loud and the wind was cold. After a while Richie started to complain.

"Mac, it is cold, can we go back now, please?"

Duncan liked it to walk along the beach in this weather, because it reminded him of Scotland.

"Richie, we just walked a short distance, we've got time!"

"Yes, but Mac, its cold. But you have a thick sweater and the warm jacket, Richie. You know I really like to walk just a bit further on!"

"Oh, Mac, please!"

"Okay, my little one," Mac gave in, so they turned and walked back.

"Mac, may I ask you something?"

"Sure you can!"

"You really have to travel to Japan? "

"Yes, Richie we have."

"Mac, I'm afraid that you are not coming back."

"Richie, you don't need to be afraid. We will come back. In the mean time Mahiri and Matthew will take good care of you. But this trip is important for our business, it isn't just a holiday"

I don't want to lose you and we will not leave you. But right now you cannot leave the state of Washington because you're an orphan and still a ward of the state.

Richie, I love you and I'm glad you now belong to me and Tessa. We are now a family. That was one of my best decisions in the last 400 years, to take you in and give you a home.

"Are you sure about that Mac, because I'm only trouble for you."

"No you are not, and you know it. Well, Richie, you're a little hot-head and you make mistakes, but that is normal because you are a teenager. It would otherwise be boring, right? "

"Oh, if you see it like that, I am glad that I have tried to rob your antique shop."

"So do I. Otherwise we would have never met, I suppose. Maybe it was fate that we met this way.

But you still need to remember your second house rule, Richard."

"Huh, Mac, I do, you can believe me!"

"You hungry, Richie?"

"Yes".

"Then we go for dinner. Sounds like a good plan, Mac."

They had a nice and peaceful weekend down at the coast and Richie felt a bit surer about his relationship with Mac and Tessa.

Too soon for Richie, after their return, Mac and Tessa had to prepare for their Japan trip. They noticed that Richie was a bit depressed about it and they had another long talk with him. They hoped that Richie did understand that he was not abandoned and he had a family who cared about him.

Sunday evening Tessa and Duncan brought Richie to Mahiri and Matthew because they had to leave very early on Monday morning. Richie was sad and grumpy but let them go home. He had promised to stay with Duncan's mentors and to do as he was told and not to run away. He did know that he was still grounded and his schedule did not change only because Duncan was not there to supervise it.

Richie was, when Matthew woke him for his yoga lesson, still grumpy. Matthew showed him other yoga exercises as Mac normally did. Richie noticed that Matthew was as accurate with the instructions as Mac. He corrected the mistakes also immediately and he had to start again from scratch. That really bugged Richie and he tried to pull himself together.

Matthew noted that Richie was not with the matter. He felt that the boy may soon would have one of his tantrums.

"Richie, what's wrong with you", Matthew asked him.

"I hate yoga, please can we stop."

"Why do you hate yoga, Richie?"

"The exercises have to be executed always accurate and no errors. I'm tired and would rather have some sleep."

"I know that you're tired and that a boy your age does not understand necessarily why it is important to follow the exercises correctly. But if you do not execute it correctly, the exercises can harm you. Therefore it is important to us that you do it right. But I am sure that Donnchaid has already explained this."

"Yes, he did. But I would rather do something else."

"I understand that, but you haven't reached your ideal weight yet and it is important that you move and build your muscles and endurance. Some discipline doesn't hurt you.

Therefore we can't stop. But we do now a relaxation exercise for you. Maybe it helps you to let go of some of your anger."

After another 20 minutes, the yoga lesson ended and Richie was allowed to have his breakfast.

Meanwhile Matthew told Mahiri that Richie was in a bad mood and the boy could just barely suppress a fit of rage at his yoga lesson.

I'll look after him and try to help him, Mahiri promised.

Half an hour later Richie knocked at Mahiri's office door and was asked inside.

"Good morning Mahiri."

"Good morning Richie. Please sit down. Did you enjoy your yoga lesson?

No, not really. But I know that all of you won't let it go, so I'm doomed.

At the moment it is not easy for you Richie, but I'm sure it will get better in some time.

Donnchaid and Tessa will be back shortly. Two weeks go by fast.

And then the two weeks went by very quickly. Mahiri and Matthew had worked hard to get Richie trust. They talked often and it helped Richie a lot.

Because he now lived with Mahiri and Matthew, he did not notice that he was treated at the same time.

He was now better able to classify his many negative experiences and put them in the right perspective. He was able to process them and could let go of some of his fears and some of his anger. He also learned to express his feelings more. This worked not always. But Mahiri has promised him, that it will be easier with time.

Duncan and Tessa had called him every day from Japan and wanted to know how he was. This also helped Richie to understand that he was really important to them. Maybe it worked out and he really got his long-awaited family. It was his first real chance in years he hoped that everything would turn out well for him.

Mahiri and Richie picked Mac and Tessa up at the airport. Richie was a bit shy, but he soon calmed down and showed bits of his normal behavior. Duncan and Tessa had greeted him warmly.

Mahiri drove them back home and left them soon alone.

First Mac made some tea and they then sat in the living room. Tessa told Richie about their Japan trip. Suddenly the phone rang and she went to take it.

Duncan wanted to know what had happened to him and what he had done the last two weeks.

Richie said that he had done everything that was asked of him, and all had gone well. He also said that he was very glad that the two were back from Japan and he had really missed them but he had liked his stay with Duncan's mentors.

Duncan was glad about that and he was touched by Richie's statement.

Oh, Richie, I've missed you too. Come here I want to hug you. When Tessa came back she saw the two cuddle on the sofa. She sat next to Richie and brushed a strand from his face and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Richie I missed you. I missed you too Tessa, Richie told her sincere. The three of them cuddled a while longer and then went out for an early dinner.

The next morning Richie was on time for his yoga lesson. Duncan asked Richie to show him the routine he had learned the last two weeks. Richie did as he was told.

Richie you did that very well. It is not an easy routine and I can see that your stamina and endurance has improved a lot. But do you like this one, he asked.

Mac, you know that I don't like it but what you told me I can feel too. I feel that my stamina has improved and also other things. Good, Richie, that's a start. I will instruct you another routine tomorrow now I want you to start you on a little breathing exercise which will be an introduction to meditation forms.

Although it was only normal deep breathing in and out with his eyes closed after a while Richie felt that this helped him to calm down and to be still. Duncan didn't want him to overextend and let him do it only for some minutes and then started a relaxing exercise.

Duncan was also positive surprised about Richie's progress in his home schooling program. The boy had really worked hard in the last two weeks.

His behavior had improved too. He was not as insecure and brash as before and tried to control his temper. He told him when there was a problem and over the next few days and Duncan was really astonished and pleased. He told the boy so and also had a talk with his mentors.

TBC... Please Review

Richie is not alway a good boy !


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:

I don't own the characters I only borrowed them from Highlander the Series. The unknown mortals and immortals belong to me. Please be patient, I'm not English native speaking. You will find probably some mistakes and some problems with the time terms. This is a first season story. It is about how Richie came to live with Duncan and Tessa and how they became a family. There will be more than one spanking for Richie in this story! If you don't like it, don't read it!

Coming Home

Chapter 8

Some days later Richie had overheard an immortal challenger in the antique shop and was worried about Mac. He wanted to watch the challenge between Mac and the other immortal. Thank God, he thought, that Tessa was visiting a girlfriend in Chicago.

Mac was not aware that the boy had overheard the conversation in the antique shop. He brought Richie to bed as always and left about an hour later. He had informed Mahiri that there would be a fight this night in case something would happen to him. He naturally assumed that the boy was sleeping already.

Richie knew where the fight would take place and followed Mac at some distance.

He heard that Mac told the man called Lucius Salvatore that this fight was not necessary and they could go their separate ways. But the challenger would have none.

"I know Macleod that you don't like to fight if not necessary. But you are a student of my oldest enemies Mahiri and Matthew di Montalban and so I can't spare you." He started to attack Mac in earnest. Richie had taken one of Macs pistols from the closed cabinet. He wanted to play it safe and not lose Mac.

Richie saw that the fighters were evenly matched. He wasn't sure that Mac would win. Suddenly he saw something flash and heard a shot. Mac had a bullet in his sword arm and needed some time to recover the boy thought. Richie was shocked and jumped out of his hiding place and fired the gun several times. The challenger was deadly injured and died quickly.

Duncan was shocked about Richie's actions but walked over to his challenger and stabbed him with his own sword. Then he went over to Richie who was trembling now. Mac just hugged the boy and tousled his hair.

"Richie why are you here?" Mac asked a bit irritated.

"Mac, I overheard your phone call and I was afraid for you. I wanted to help you. Lucius Salvatore has not fought fair. He would have killed you."

"No, Richie, he only shot in my arm I could have easily switched the sword to the other hand. Duncan told the boy and hugged him even harder. Richie knees buckled and the boy trembled even more. Duncan led Richie to a low wall and helped him to sit down. He sat down too.

Richie mumbled in Mac's chest," I don't want to lose you!" Mac rubbed comforting circles in Richie's back for some minutes and when the boy had calmed down a bit he took the gun out of his hand.

"Well, I need to finish for this evening and then we can go home. I need to deal with Lucius Salvatore another time. You stay here till I fetch you."

Richie murmured something Duncan couldn't quite catch. "Always when it gets interesting I have to stay put." But Richie did what he was told.

Duncan wrote a note for Lucius Salvatore to meet him the next evening outside from Seacouver. Then he removed the sword and the gun and fetched Richie. Mac and Richie walked home in silence.

At home Duncan ordered him to sit and wait for him in the living room and went for a short but much needed shower. Then he made Mahiri's special tea.

After that he entered the living room and handed Richie his mug and then switched off the TV.

"Richie, you are a foolish and reckless boy to follow me. I'm glad nothing bad happened to you!" He sat down next to Richie.

"I'm glad too that nothing happened to you, Mac."

Duncan put his arm around Richie's shoulders and pulled him in. "Richie you must promise me to do something like that never again. You could have been killed."

"Okay Mac, I promise."

"From now on you are not allowed to touch any weapons. No swords and no guns. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, of course Mac. "I'm sorry I scared you."

Mac kissed his lad on the head. "Sip your tea now my lad and then it is bed time for you."

Duncan put the mugs in the kitchen and Richie went in his room. Some minutes later Mac was with him and stayed till Richie was fast asleep and then went to his own bedroom.

But sleep wouldn't come because he was deeply disturbed by Richie's actions. He didn't want to lose the boy too soon to immortality. The lad was so reckless and impetuous.

But Mahiri had told him that he had been a reckless and impetuous child himself. And she had scolded and lectured him for his flaws and mistakes often enough when he was a new Immortal even now sometimes.

So he remembered when he had met Mahiri the first time. He had thought she was a fairy and he belonged to the fairy folk. He wanted to go with her but she brought him back to his family. She told him that they would meet again.

He was furious with her then because she left him alone with a Dad who was angry with him. He got a spanking for his recklessness and impetuousness. Thank immortality he could remember those days well enough but he had to chuckle about it now.

So what to do with his troubled and foolish lad? He had saved his live. Richie had told him that he didn't want to lose him. That was an improvement.

He wouldn't have had a lot of trouble to decapitate the challenger with his right arm injured. The help from Richie was appreciated but not necessary. Richie couldn't know that.

Richie's actions bothered Duncan. The boy had killed someone because of him. He also knew that it would be easier for the lad in the future when he was capable of such things. He would not encourage such behaviour but he would not punish him for it.

He did know that Richie needed to be a killer one day like he was one and it made him very sad. The kid had lived on the street far too long and it reflected it in his actions and behaviour. The boy had to learn to obey and stay put when told and to think before act.

In future he was never again to overhear such calls. For this evening he had to ask Mahiri or Matthew to babysit the boy.

He had also to talk to Mahiri and Matthew about this Lucius Salvatore in the morning. He must be an old one with a grudge against his mentors.

After his morning run Duncan debated with himself if he should let the boy sleep. It was probably better to let Richie rest.

He went to the office. The job applications piled up on his table. He selected a few suitable candidates. He would lead the talks together with Tessa. He phoned and made some appointments. Christmas Business would be easier when there was an assistant in the antique shop he was sure about that.

He called Mahiri and asks her to babysit Richie in the afternoon and evening.

Mahiri told him that she had a patient this afternoon and that Matthew was in Seattle. But she could be with Richie about 5 o'clock. Duncan only briefly told her about the fight and the outcome. He told her that he would meet the challenger this evening. Mahiri agreed to take care of Richie. Because she was in a hurry she didn't ask Duncan more about the immortal and Duncan thought it was best not to unsettle Mahiri.

About ten o'clock he heard a knock at his office door and he gave permission to come in. It was Richie as expected.

"Please sit down Richie; We need to talk. Did you have some breakfast?"

"Yes"

"Good, and are you okay?"

"Sure Mac, I'm fine"

"Richie what you did yesterday was very dangerous, foolish and headless. You will not expose yourself to dangerous situations like that again and be more careful in future. I don't want to lose you. Do you hear me Richie?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, Mac, I did not mean to scare you."

"I know, you are always sorry, my little one. But Lucius Salvatore could have killed you with his gun. So you understand that I am not happy about your actions and you will not repeat such a stunt."

"He could have killed you, Mac!"

"Maybe but I am a trained swordsman and warrior. He's not the first immortal who wanted to shoot me. I can handle such situations."

"But you need to learn to obey and stay put when told and to think before act.

Richie you have to promise three things and I'm very serious about it:

You will never again follow me or interrupt an immortal battle.

You will never again touch a sword, a gun or another weapon without my permission and me supervising you.

You will never again open the closed cabinet without my permission and steal a weapon.

If you do ever again any of these things I promise you that you can't sit down on your butt for at least a week and then some days."

"Okay Mac. I promise and I swear that I won't do that again. Will you punish me?"

"No not this time because you meant well. Now you go to your room and finish the French translation I gave you yesterday. When finished come and see me."

"Mac; Richie asked hesitantly, can I keep my jack-knife?"

"Yes, you can keep it Richie. But you know the conditions."

"Yes I do Mac, thank you."

"It's all right."

Richie went into his room and devoted himself to the task Mac had set for him. He was glad that he got only a lecture and that he could keep his jack-knife.

To translate the French text in English was not so easy but it was fascinating. He forgot the time because it was an interesting story. He hadn't noticed that he had translated more than he had to. When Duncan came to tell him lunch was ready he was surprised. Mac looked quick over the translation and told him it was accurate and he was satisfied with his homework.

"Good work Richie. Keep it up! So, come on lunch is ready. I'm sure you are hungry!"

"Sure I am, what did you cook?"

"Pasta and salad"

Richie sat down and Duncan handed Richie his plate. Richie loved Mac's pasta.

"Richie, this afternoon I have a meeting and in the evening I have to go out. Mahiri will come about five and will do some Yoga with you and then will stay with you till I'm back after midnight. However this afternoon you will alone."

"Mac, I'm a teenager not a baby, I can handle it for sure. I don't need a babysitter, you know."

"No, I don't know that for sure after your actions yesterday and I also know why you are grounded, do you?"

Yes, I do but I'm not a baby and you know it. So, what's my task for the afternoon?"

"You study another chapter in your math book and in your chemistry book. I think with that you are occupied enough."

"You know I hate these subjects, Mac."

"Don't whine Richie its necessary but when you have time enough you can clean up your room. You are lucky Tessa is in Chicago."

"Huh, you have no mercy with me!"

"No, Richie but I love you. I have to go now otherwise I'm too late for the meeting." He tousled Richie's hair and went to his office and then to his car.

Meanwhile Richie washed the dishes and then went in his room for his homework. He was completely absorbed in his homework. He had not noticed that Lucius Salvatore had obtained access to the loft, until he stood next to him with a pistol in his hand and threatened him.

So my little brat you come with me and behave or I'll shoot you. Do you understand? Richie nodded.

Lucius took a small bottle from his coat pocket and said, "Drink this."

Richie did what the man told him. It was bitter and he could hardly swallow it. It worked immediately and Richie would have collapsed if Lucius had not caught him.

Lucius carried the unconscious boy to his car in the alley and put him in the trunk and closed it. He left a note for Macleod.

Oh, that went well. The boy was a sweet one and Macleod would be desperate. He liked boys and this one was pre-immortal. What an opportunity. He could be trained as a little immortal pleasure slave. But first he had to kill Macleod and the old ones. Then he would have enough time for the brat.

Mahiri was on time for Richie's yoga lesson and entered the loft but she couldn't feel Richie's faint buzz and was immediately concerned.

She went to the boy's room and noticed Lucius note for Donnchadh. Oh, no, of all possible immortals the challenger must be Lucius Salvatore a previous roman general. He was bad news especially for Richie when she couldn't find him soon. If Lucius did not cheat Donnchadh could beat him he was one of her most promising and best students in swordplay and other subjects also.

But her job was to find Richie. Mahiri went to Donnchadh's office and started the computer. She went into the Watcher database and found the last report about Lucius. He had rented a house in the hills next to Seacouver. Probably Richie would be there.

She erased all traces of her query in the watcher database and in the internet too. It was not necessary that Donnchadh knew about the watchers at the moment. Only few Immortals know about them and in the moment it was Methos task to watch over their activities.

She wrote a note for Donnchadh in the old language of Atlantis. All students of her and Matthews's line could read and speak it. He would take the challenge and she would go for Richie.

About six Duncan came home and did find the two notes. He was so stupid and felt guilty about Richie's kidnapping. Why had he not told Mahiri the name of the challenger? She could have warned him. He had brought the boy to the meeting this afternoon. He could not change it and he hoped that all would come out well for the lad and himself too.

He prepared for the challenge as ordered and hoped that Mahiri would find and bring Richie safely back.

Meanwhile Mahiri had found the house where she thought that Richie was kept. She scanned the house with her special ability and found Lucius and Richie's faint buzz. Richie was in a cellar sleeping with two guards in front of the door and Lucius was in his dining room and eat his dinner.

It would be easier to wait and when Lucius went for his challenge with Donnchadh she would free Richie.

About ten o'clock Lucius left for his challenge and Mahiri entered the house and disabled the alarm system. First she went in Lucius office and had a look in his papers and she took his lap top with her.

Then she went to the part where the cellar was. The two guards did eat their dinner. She had the same gift like Cassandra and used the voice on the two guards and she could enter the cellar undisturbed.

Richie was sitting on the bed.

"Hi Rich, you okay?" she asked the lad.

"Hi, Mahiri, yes I'm fine but a bit dizzy."

"Can you stand up Richie?"

"I try it". Mahiri helped Richie to stand and then to walk. They passed the guards but they eat their dinner and did not notice them. Richie found that odd but for him it was just right. He didn't want to stay with Lucius.

There was a guard who came to the front door just when they wanted to go out. Mahiri told the guard; "You go around the house and stay there the next 30 minutes and the man went without looking back."

"Come on Richie we need to go. Sit in the passenger seat Richie." Mahiri went around the car to fetch a blanket for him out of the trunk. Richie was still tired and was soon fast asleep again.

Mahiri drove him to Donnchadh's home and settled the still tired and grumpy teenager in his bed and stayed with him.

After midnight Duncan entered the loft and felt a buzz. So another immortal was in his home but he went straight to Richie's room and found Richie sleeping and Mahiri sit with him.

"Hi Mahiri", he whispered.

"Hi Donnchadh, take a shower and then we will talk. Richie is fine he is just tired. You don't need to worry."

"Okay, I first shower and then we talk." And with that he left.

Mahiri went into the kitchen to make some tea for herself. She was sure that Duncan would go for his liquor cabinet he always did after a quickening. He needed alcohol, it helped him to settle the quickening and Lucius quickening would not be an easy one. Duncan was only 400 years old and Lucius nearly 2700 years and an evil immortal also. He certainly needed some help to settle it.

Fifteen minutes later Duncan joined Mahiri in the living room and went straight to his liquor cabinet and filled a glass with Glenfiddich whiskey. He drank the Glenfiddich with three major gulps and filled the tumbler again.

"Was the Quickening that bad, Donnchaidh?"

"Yes, he was an old son of a bitch form the impressions I got and he doesn't want to settle anytime soon."

"Okay, enough Glenfiddich Donnchadh", she stood and took the tumbler from him. "I will guide you through an exercise which will help you and settle the quickening.

Sit on the floor in your meditation position and find your calm place as usual."

She sat down next to him and did the same. Then she monitored Duncan's process and when he was calm enough she started the exercise. She didn't need to talk because when Duncan was in this state of mind he could hear her commands because she was a very strong telepath.

He had some abilities too but she hadn't trained him often so far. Conner had tried when he first trained Duncan but he showed no talent for it, Conner had told her so. But Conner was a child himself and could not know that Cassandra had shielded and blocked his abilities when Duncan was a child. She had done it because Mahiri had asked her to do it if necessary.

This would change now. With Lucius quickening he felt stronger and that would help him to develop his special abilities if he wanted. He needed some more quickening but it was a start.

She needed to remove the shield Cassandra had established for him carefully when he was a vulnerable child. It must be in a gentle way and in several sessions but it would be Duncan's decision.

She guided him thru the exercise and when the quickening settled he had relaxed quite a bit and came back.

"What have you done to me Mahiri? I could hear your commands but you didn't talk. It was quiet in the room."

"Donnchadh you know that I'm a strong telepath and you have some abilities too."

"But Conner told me that I have none."

"Yes he told you that when he first trained you my little one but he didn't know that the witch of Donan Wood has blocked your abilities when you were still a vulnerable child. Cassandra was one of my students and your guardian. She did her job very well. I asked her to do it when it is necessary.

It's dangerous to have those special gifts for a pre-immortal or a young immortal so I didn't remove the shield but now I think you are ready and I am willing to train you to use them as I do with Conner. But it is entirely your decision little one."

"I want to think about it. I need some time Mahiri."

"That is all right Donnchadh there is now need to rush in and if you use them, you are responsible for your actions, but you know that already."

"Yes, I do, Mahiri. How did you find Richie?"

"With my special abilities of course and some luck. He will be okay in the morning you don't need to worry, Donnchadh. Go to bed now and try to sleep. I will stand guard and watch over you two."

Okay, I'm really tired. Good night Mahiri.

"Good night Donnchadh."

Richie entered the living room quite early just after 6 o'clock in the morning and saw Mahiri stretched out on the sofa. He tried to be very quiet but she noticed him anyway.

"Good morning Richie, you want some breakfast my lad", he heard her ask.

"Good morning Mahiri, sure I'm very hungry. Where's Mac he asked her anxious?"

"He still sleeps he had a hard night so don't disturb him."

"Oh, not in my dreams I don't want a grumpy guardian you know. I'm sure I get a lecture from him. But it was not my fault that this son of a bitch kidnapped me."

"He knows that Richie, don't worry. He feels guilty because he didn't ask me about Lucius and let you alone at home."

"I'm not a baby and I don't need a babysitter I'm fifteen and I can take care of myself. But he had a gun and he wanted to shoot me so I did what he wanted and drank this stuff."

"Richie you did what was best in this situation and we can be glad that nothing bad happened to you or Mac. So don't worry and you and I have breakfast now and wait till our sleepyhead to wakes up."

Duncan emerged from his room about 11 o'clock and found Mahiri and Richie in the living room. He listened in on them for a short while. She told Richie some outrageous story about Connor, Amanda, Fitz and himself.

"Good Morning you two."

"Morning Mac."

"I hope that Richie will still respect me after your tale. You know that's important, do you, Mahiri."

"Good morning Donnchadh, I know. I never would undermine your authority but sometimes you are very cute boy, you know."

"No, I do not know anything about me being a cute boy, but if you say so who am I to protest. You okay, Rich?"

"Yes, I am fine my lord and master.

"Well, then continue and I have breakfast. Then I need to open the store and you will help me this afternoon, Richie. We have a shipment to unpack."

Mahiri told Richie the end of the story and then left for her home. Her job to protect them was done for the moment.

Duncan and Richie worked together in the antique shop and unpacked the shipment and made the inventory. About five o'clock Duncan closed the shop and asked Richie to come to his office. Richie was a bit anxious. What had he done this time he asked himself but he honestly did not know anything.

Mac informed Richie that his debt to them for the B & E job was now paid. So when he would help in the antique shop from now on he would get a salary in addition to his allowance. We will open two accounts for you.

One you can use for yourself and the other you can access when you are 25 years old. It will be your nest egg. I will also give the permission that you can use a credit card. But I expect you to use it in a careful way and not to go over your limit if it's not an emergency case. Richie was stunned about Mac's decision and generosity and just nodded for once. He was speechless.

Duncan and Richie agreed not to tell Tessa about their adventure with Lucius Salvatore and Mahiri would be quiet also. Tessa would be home this evening. Duncan had missed her the last few days and looked forward to see her again.

TBC...

Please review. Thank you. I hope you liked the story so far.

Richie doesn't know that Mac wants to adopt him. How will he react to this news?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:

I don't own the characters I only borrowed them from Highlander the Series. The unknown mortals and immortals belong to me. Please be patient, I'm not English native speaking. You will find probably some mistakes and some problems with the time terms. This is a first season story. It is about how Richie came to live with Duncan and Tessa and how they became a family. There will be more than one spanking for Richie in this story! If you don't like it, don't read it!

Coming Home

Chapter 9

Just before seven Tessa was back home from Chicago. She was tired and in a bad mood. She had tried to phone Duncan the last two evenings and had no luck. Not even Richie had answered.

She was sure it had not gone all according to the plan and Mahiri was on the phone this morning and had told her that Duncan had a meeting. She was here to look after Richie. She was sure enough that they tried to hide something and it was certainly immortal business.

Duncan and Richie looked innocent enough, but she was going to give them a hard time. They sat at the table and eat their dinner. She greeted them and Duncan stood immediately and kissed her.

"Hi my sweetheart how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you. She gave Richie a peck on his cheek and the teenager mumbled a greeting.

"I'm sure you are hungry and tired," Tessa nodded in agreement.

Duncan prepared a plate for her and she sat down. They ask her about Chicago and about her friends.

When dinner was over they let Richie take care of the dishes and the adults went in the living room.

Tessa asked Duncan about their absence the last two nights and this morning. Duncan was aware that he could not lie to Tessa and told her the whole story and the French woman was furious and shouted.

"How could you let Richie alone and go after this evil immortal Duncan. You should have asked Mahiri to come over. He is still a teenager and that he overheard your phone call was careless Duncan. You should know by now how unruly this foolish brat is.

You didn't notice him follow you and then he got kidnapped the next day because you left him alone at home for two hours with an immortal challenger on your heel! Duncan what did you think you sure are a naïve one sometimes. Not every Immortal is as honourable as you."

"Tessa I know that and I will be more careful next time. I know I made mistakes and I'm sorry."

"That's not enough Duncan Macleod. Richie could have died. You and our teenager deserve a punishment for sure."

Duncan looked dumbfounded for a moment and repeated. "I and our teenager deserve a punishment," he repeated.

"Yes, Duncan you too shall receive a punishment. Richie, come immediately in the living room."

"Huh, Tessa, don't blame Mac, I made the mistakes."

"No, Richie, you made both mistakes and the result is that you were kidnapped. I'm only glad that Mahiri reacted so thoughtful and could rescue you.

So tell me exactly what you did wrong Richard."

"Huh, I stole a pistol and munitions out of the closed cabinet and followed Mac. Tessa I only did it because I didn't want to lose Mac. I thought I can help him."

"Richie, Duncan is an experienced warrior and he can handle his opponents alone. He doesn't need help from a child. It was thoughtless and reckless and you brought yourself in danger. I won't tolerate your behaviour.

How did Duncan punish you for that," Tessa asked.

"Huh, Tess he didn't. I just had to promise to never follow him again and not to touch a weapon without his permission and supervision."

Duncan received an angry glare from Tessa and then she focussed on Richie, who had a red face and looked embarrassed.

"Yes indeed, you need both a punishment you remember and I'm the one to give it to you.

Richie, go to your room and prepare for bed. I will be with you in some minutes "

It was not even eight o'clock but he didn't dare to back talk and went to his room and followed her advice.

"Huh, you want to punish me as well," Duncan asked now seriously and received another angry look from Tessa.

"Yes, say good night to the boy and then you go to our bedroom and stand in the corner next to your side of the bed. You know as you instructed Richie and think about your responsibility for him and your family."

You know I hate to stand in the corner, Duncan pouted.

"I remember when you told me about your mother and I told you that you will stand in the corner from now on when you are a bad boy and lose your clothes," Tessa smirked.

"Then I better obey you my lady," Duncan said and smirked as well.

"That I would recommend you Duncan Macleod of the Clan Macleod or else you may have a problem."

Duncan went to say good night to the lad.

"Mac, you really receive a punishment from Tessa, Richie asked curious."

"Yes I have to stand in the corner and reflect about my behaviour and responsibility towards my family."

"You kidding me, Mac," the teenager laughed.

"No, Richie she is right. I made several severe mistakes and I brought you in danger."

"Do you know what my punishment will be?" Richie asked a bit embarrassed.

"No, Rich, I don't know, she didn't tell me, but I'm sure you will live."

"I thought we won't tell her.

Richie, it was mainly your idea not to tell her. She asked me where we were and what happened. I would never lie to her. It is important to be honest in a relationship. Now we have to face the consequences but I'm very sure we will live.

Duncan embraced the lad and planted a kiss on his head and wished him a good night. I love you Richie.

"Good night Mac."

Then Duncan left him and Richie sat down on his bed. He felt unwell. He had already determined that Tessa could be very harsh and strict.

Several minutes later there was a knock at the door and Tessa entered his room with a hairbrush in her hand.

Richie gulped visibly and asked, "Uhm Tess, your hairbrush, what?"

Tessa interrupted him, "Richie you are a member of my family and therefore I punish you for your recklessness and your foolish behaviour. Duncan and I told you that you will receive a spanking when you put yourself in danger and you stole a loaded weapon and used it. So you don't need to be astonished about it.

Duncan is in no position to punish you because he made mistakes himself and he will also feel the consequences of his behaviour believe me.

But first I concentrate on you Richie.

You will never again follow Duncan to an immortal challenge and you will never touch a weapon without his permission and supervision."

"Huh, I already promised Mac," Richie pouted.

"I will hold you to that Richie and I want you to remember it. We love you and we don't want to lose you.

You wormed your way in our heart and it would devastate us if something really bad happened to you or you got killed.

So, you understand that I can't tolerate that behaviour and you receive a reminder. You violated your house rules.

"Huh, yes, Tess I'm sorry."

"I know that Richie but you shall receive your punishment because it is necessary. Turn around and face your bed and step up to it. You may place your upper body on your bed for support."

Richie did as told and only hoped that she would let him his pyjama pants. She sat down next to him and stroked his head and back for a while.

She told him, "I love you ma petit and therefore I can't let you off the hook. What you did is not acceptable and was very dangerous."

She pulled his shirt up to his shoulder blades and then he felt that his pants were pulled down to his knees.

"Huh, Tess is this really necessary," he protested but she had no mercy.

"You have nothing that I have not seen already, my little boy, I'm a big girl. I need to see what I do."

Then she landed the first blows on his butt and he tried to not cry out. This hairbrush was much worse than the spankings he had received from Mac so far.

Smack, Smack, Smack ...

Soon the tears began to run down his cheeks. The blows stung and burned very fiercely. He had to sob and cry out. He could not help it and for that he was ashamed.

"Please, ow, ow, ow, stop Tessa, ow, ow, ow, I'm sorry, I will never do such ow, ow, ow, stupid things again , ow, ow, ow, I promise," he hiccupped.

Tessa stopped for a moment and put a hand on his back so he could not move.

"Tell me Richie, why you receiving this spanking."

"Huh, I followed Mac to an immortal challenge and stole a loaded pistol. I put my life in jeopardy and I violate the house rules again."

"Yes you are quite good in ignoring the house rules when it serves your curiosity or your stubbornness but we won't tolerate that because we love you. Keep that in mind."

Tessa started to spank Richie again and a bit more forceful. Richie cried out by each blow.

When Tessa thought his backside was red enough she stopped and told him that the spanking finally was over.

Richie was relieved. His butt really hurt, burned and throbbed a lot and he felt sore and raw. He needed some time to compose himself and Tessa rubbed his back soothingly. When he was ready he pulled his pyjama pants up and then stood in front of Tessa and looked down. The tears still ran down his cheeks.

She rose and hugged him tight. She rubbed his back in a calm manner and murmured reassuringly in French. Richie did not understand it but caught the meaning. He slid his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder.

He told her that he was sorry and she forgave him. When he finally had calmed down she ordered him to hop in his bed. She kissed him good night and left.

One was punished and the other one was still waiting for her attention. There would be hell to pay for Duncan, when he had ignored her order. But he hadn't and after some playful blows with her hairbrush he was released.

She knew how her lover felt after a quickening and she would have the upper hand this time. She had missed him and wanted him to learn his lesson and the playtime began.

Duncan felt lazy and left out his morning run. Tessa had given him quite the workout and an interesting night. He felt still satisfied. Tessa stirred and they kissed again.

"Good morning Tessa!"

"Good morning Duncan."

"Tess how did you punish our teenager yesterday evening, I heard him well in here," Duncan asked.

"I dealt him a spanking with my hairbrush. He will remember it quite a time. I can't have him follow you to immortal challenges and handle dangerous weapons. I want him alive and kicking and I think he got the message.

"You used your hairbrush on him?"

"Yes, and it impressed him. It was time that he knows that I also mean business. He can't just do what he wants, when you are not around. I think it is also important that not you are always the punisher Duncan. But I liked spanking you more my lover. "Duncan just smirked lazily and kissed her again.

Duncan and Tessa had finished their breakfast and shared just another cup of coffee when Richie emerged from his room. They greeted him and he just mumbled his morning greeting. He had loose pants on, an indication that his butt still hurt.

Duncan asked innocently, "Did you sleep well my lad."

He received an annoyed glance and a "what do you think," was the answer.

"You earned it Richie and you knew the consequences for your behaviour. You are the only one to blame.

You could have stayed in bed. It was your decision to disrespect the house rules.

You know that we don't tolerate such behaviour even in the early morning. If you want another spanking then continue with your attitude. I suggest you eat breakfast and then you go back to your room. You can come out again when your mood and attitude towards us has improved," Tessa said in a firm tone.

Richie glared angry at her and then snatched two croissants from the table, grabbed his milk and strolled out of the kitchen.

Tessa followed him and entered his room. Richie you are not allowed to eat it in your room.

"You are not sick. Come out and try to be at least civil for a short time. We eat as a family or you do not eat."

"Let me be, Tessa and don't bitch around," the boy said forcefully.

Duncan had followed them and took the food and milk out of Richie's hands and gave it to Tessa. Then he took hold of Richie's left arm and dragged him to the corner in the living room.

"You know how to stand in the corner Richard and don't move."

Richie did as he was told he didn't want more trouble with Tessa and Mac.

"Think about your behaviour towards us," Duncan added.

He then left and fetched his coffee in the kitchen and the aloe vera ointment from the first aid kit. Then he went to the living room and sat down. The boy was struggling to keep his temper in check. Duncan was well aware of that. When the boy visibly had calmed down Duncan approached him.

"Richie I want to have a look at your butt. Tessa told me that she used her hairbrush on you." Duncan then pulled down the sweatpants to his knees. Richie's butt was still red and a bit swollen.

"Okay, Richie, I will now apply some aloe vera on your sore butt." Richie held still and then exhaled loud in relive.

"So better now little one. You can pull your sweatpants up and come out of your corner." Duncan handed Richie the aloe vera ointment.

"Huh, thank you Mac. I'm sorry for my behaviour," Richie apologized.

"I know Richie and you apologize to Tessa too after your breakfast. Now come."

The rest of the day and week was quite and Richie behaved because he was still under house arrest.

It was mid December and Richie's and Tessa's relationship had improved steadily. Duncan was extremely glad about that.

Duncan received a letter from the Family Court. The hearing for Richie's adoption would be on the 21 December. Exactly at Duncan's birthday was the court hearing. Now there was no turning back and he had to inform the lad about his intention and plan. How would Richie react?

He worried about Richie? His lawyer and Ms. Graham were convinced that everything would go well. He had a good feeling too. He should not worry so much. Richie's behaviour and his academic performance did improve steadily. Since Duncan was his guardian Richie had no longer trouble with the police. That also was a good sign.

But then how would it be for the boy if the adoption would be rejected again? I didn't want to think about his cruel possibility. It was late and he wanted nothing more as to go to bed so he went.

After his morning run Duncan had a plan how to inform Richie about the adoption. Duncan went to wake his lad for his yoga lesson. He had to teach a grumpy teenager but that was as usual. Richie still had trouble getting up early.

The sales assistant had started last week and Tessa has offered to introduce Miss Vermont into her duties. So Duncan had enough time to spend with Richie.

After breakfast he ordered Richie to come to his office. Richie was still not in a good mood and just plopped down in the chair.

"What did I do wrong this time, Mac?"

"Who said you made a mistake or did you if you mention it?" Mac asked.

"Please do not pull me down, I have enough problems!"

"You have problems Richie and you do not tell me?" Mac frowned and made a disappointed face.

"Oh, Mac I'm sorry but I can't. It is an exception, please let it go."

"Is there somebody who can help you, with your problem my lad?" Duncan asked concerned.

"I'm sure Mahiri could. Can I call her tonight? Please Mac it is important to me."

"Yes you may call her later."

Richie was uncertain and a bit afraid. He did not know what he could give Mac as a birthday present. He also had no idea what to give each family member for a Christmas present. This situation burdened him. He had no experience with it. He was afraid to talk about it with Mac.

Duncan sensed that this time he could not help Richie so he had allowed him to call Mahiri. But he was very curious.

Duncan decided to have their conversation with Richie about the adoption on Thursday evening when Tessa was also at home. Today she had her girlfriends evening.

"Richie, I am pleased with your behavior and you have learned a lot in the last month. It is time to reward you, so I will allow you a free weekend. That means Friday afternoon to Sunday night. You can do what you want but you will inform me about your plans and I have a right to intervene as usual."

"You really mean it Mac," Richie asked astonished.

"Yes I mean it."

Uh, thank you Mac!"

"It is all right Richie. You have earned it. Now it is time for your homework."

"Yes sure whatever Mac. I go and I won't darken your office till lunch."

Richie, replace the word darken with enlighten then it is correct. You know that you can always come and ask me when you have trouble with your homework. Understood my little prince?"

"Huh, Yes Sir, I do."

"Good now go or you have a problem!"

Duncan's praise had raised Richie's spirit and he had a good day after that. He called Mahiri in the evening and told her about his problem and about the allowed free weekend. She told him that there was a solution to his problem and he should ask Donnchadh if he could spend the Saturday with her so they would have enough time for his Christmas shopping and for Duncan's birthday.

After the call he went straight to Mac who was in the living room and asked him for permission.

"Of course you can spend the Saturday with Mahiri. It is all right."

"Thank you Mac you are the best."

Duncan didn't know what was the matter but he was glad that he could ease the lad's problem with his permission.

"Richie, it is bed time for you."

"Huh, Mac it is only nine o'clock!"

"Don't whine Richie get ready or... "

"I know, I know Mac so don't tell me again. I will be a good boy!"

*****/*******

During his morning run he asked Mahiri about Richie's phone call because he was curious and wanted to know what his little troublemaker's problem was. Mahiri told him about Richie's problem in confidence.

"Huh, I didn't think about that. I'm really glad he talked to you about this. So you can solve his problem on Saturday."

I can understand that he didn't wanted to discuss that with me. I'm glad about my decision to allow him a free weekend.

"Certainly Donnchadh it was a good idea and he likes his reward. So he will work hard for another allowed free weekend."

"Have you talk to Richie about your intention to adopt him?"

"No, I couldn't find the right opportunity. But I need to talk to him soon. I know that."

"Okay, see you tomorrow Mahiri.

Bye little one and good luck for your talk with Richie!"

"Thanks!" Then Duncan run home to his family.

Please review. Thank you. I hope you liked the story so far.

Richie doesn't know yet that Mac wants to adopt him. How will he react to this news?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:

I don't own the characters I only borrowed them from Highlander the Series. The unknown mortals and immortals belong to me. Please be patient, I'm not English speaking. You will find probably some mistakes and some problems with the time terms. This is a first season story. It is about how Richie came to live with Duncan and Tessa and how they became a family. There will be more than one spanking for Richie in this story! If you don't like it, don't read it!

Coming Home

Chapter 10

It was Thursday evening and Duncan had cooked Richie's favorite dish. Duncan helped him to do the dishes after dinner and Tessa made a phone call.

Richie was a bit nervous because Mac had told him that they wanted to talk to him. He was a bit unsure if he had made a mistake and they would now tell him that he could not go out with his friends this weekend and spend the Saturday with Mahiri.

Duncan sensed that Richie was unsure he tousled his hair and then planted a kiss on his curly head.

"Richie it is not about your free weekend. Come with me to the living room as soon as Tessa joins us we have to discuss some important things."

"Huh Mac, do I get new house rules? Did I do something wrong," the boy asked anxious.

"No, Rich you did nothing wrong and no new house rules for you."

"Will you end my house arrest," the boy asked hopefully.

"No I'm sorry Richie that would be too early."

"But Mac you said it is important."

"Yes it is important to us and you Richie, but it is nothing negative."

Tess entered the living room and sat next to Richie. She had heard Richie's questions. He was now between them on the couch.

"Richie, you surely know by now that you are now an important person in our live and that we love you," Tessa said.

"Uh, you and Mac told me so, the boy said.

"Yes, we told you so and we mean it, Duncan said, and you now belong to our family."

"Huh, yes you said that too." Richie said a bit shy and bite on his lip.

Duncan took Richie's chin in his large hand and made him look into his eyes.

"You heard that we love you and that you belong to our family. But you not really feel or know it for sure. You still think it will not work out. That some day we will bring you back to the orphanage. Am I right, Richie?"

Richie was not able to answer and was glad that Mac had released his chin so he could look down on the floor. He felt caught in its worst expectations, and his face turned red and his thoughts raced.

Yes, Mac was right he did not trust the situation. He had had other experiences. He had learned to just survive one day and then the next. He didn't care what would be tomorrow or in a week, a month.

He had no control over his life, but the adults have. He was still a child and he had to learn that in the last months. Mac and Tessa have ensured that he felt like a child and was treated as such and not as an adult. Now he felt like a kid again and that frightened him.

They expected a lot from him. There are clear limits and house rules were introduced. He had to stick to it or otherwise he was punished. It was made clear to him how he had to behave. He had tried to live up to their expectations but it was not easy. He had a bit relaxed with them. It was also the best foster home he ever had although they were strict with him. He liked Mac and Tessa and wanted to feel at home with them but he doubted it ever again.

He was so confused. Why asked Mac him such things. Was it a trap? He felt Mac's hand on his neck and his left hand was suddenly in Tessa's hands. He had not realized that he had not responded.

"Richie, we know that you'd like to trust us and that this is extremely difficult for you. We know that you've made a lot of bad experiences and we understand it.

So I took another step on the path to give you the needed reassurance and security. We won't abandon you Richie. I told Mrs. Graham that I want to adopt you. I filled in the forms shortly after I took over your guardianship.

Mrs. Graham will support the adoption and the hearing in court will be held next Tuesday. We expect that the adoption is approved."

Richie was now even more confused and overwhelmed. He was dumbfounded for a moment and then he got angry. They just wanted to control him. They had not even asked him if he wanted to be adopted. He was a big boy and could take care of himself. I don't need parents anymore.

He remembered all the couples who had rejected him in the orphanages. He was too unruly, reckless, unworthy, a problem child, a criminal and so on.

Duncan and Tessa had noticed the change in Richie's body. Nevertheless, they were a bit surprised when the boy jumped up and stared angrily at them. Duncan had expected that the boy might have a tantrum. For this reason he had delayed informing Richie and talk to him about it.

The lad cried: "I don't need parents and I don't want to be adopted. You didn't even ask me what I want. I can take care of myself. I hate you."

After his outburst he ran from the flat.

Tessa was shocked. "Duncan," she stammered.

"Huh, that went not so well. I will follow him. I'm sure when he has calmed down he will regret his outburst. He was just overwhelmed," Duncan told her.

Duncan kissed Tessa and then took his and the boy's jacket and followed him.

He found him in a nearby park on his favorite bench, as expected.

Duncan sat down on the bench Richie occupied. The boy turned away from him and pouted.

"Uh, Rich you sure are a quick-tempered and stubborn lad. You have violated your house rules again. You know that you are under house arrest. Nevertheless you sit on a bench at the waterfront park shivering in the cold. You even forgot to take your warm jacket with you. But at least I've thought about it. Put on your jacket," Duncan strictly ordered. It was already dark and it began to snow.

"Leave me alone you fucking bastard. I don't need you. I don't need parents anymore. I can take care of myself. I don't need your jacket." He threw the jacket to the ground and stamped on it furiously.

Duncan pulled him away and put it on the bench for later.

"Let me go you bastard the boy cried. Let go you asshole. "

"Huh, Richie, you surely know that this is no way to talk to your guardian and soon I will be your father. Richie I love you and you are very important to me." He sat down on the bench and held Richie by his wrists and shook them.

"No, you can't love me and I don't need parents anymore," Richie yelled.

"Huh, Richie you sure need parents because you are a little brat. You need a strong and firm hand. You need someone to guide and lead you. I'm the one who has taken over this task and I'll do it as good as I can."

Richie tried to free himself but he did not succeed. "No I don't need parents let me go you bastard," he cried desperately.

"No Richard, I don't let you go because you are important to me and Tessa. But now it's definitely enough my little boy. You need a reminder how to behave towards adults. Your tantrum does not change anything.

In addition, Richie parents decide to have a child. Children do not decide who their parents are. So it is not your decision and never was."

"I hate you," Richie screamed.

"Even this is not something extraordinary. Teenager love and hate their parents alternately. At your age I also hated and loved my parents I was not different. It does not impress me in the least and it will not change my love for you in any way nor my intension to care for you."

He pulled the protesting Richie on his lap and gave him a kiss on his curly head. He held him tightly and it was not possible for Richie to move even a little.

Richie now felt helpless and overwhelmed. He tried to struggle again but to no avail. After some time he yielded and held still. It was getting colder and it had started to snow. Richie now trembled all over.

"It is time to go home before you catch a cold and pneumonia. Now get up and pull the jacket on or you will get to know me from a different side. Stand up boy," he ordered again and very strictly.

This time, Richie obeyed. Duncan let go of him and stood up too. He helped him to close the jacket because Richie's fingers were too numb and frozen.

Duncan grabbed his upper arm and firmly led him back home. No further word was spoken on the way home. Richie felt miserable due to his behavior and his tantrum.

At home, Mac led him to the bathroom and ordered him immediately to strip.

He turned on the hot water and prepared a bath for the trembling boy.

"What are you waiting for? Strip yourself completely or do you need my assistance," he said sternly.

Tessa knocked on the door. Too Richie's relief she did not enter.

"Duncan is all well?" Mac opened the door a crack and said, "yes, my sweetheart."

"Can I help with something?"

"Yes, please prepare a hot chocolate for Richie. He will need something warm and sweet to drink. After his bath we will join you in the living room. I think we will need half an hour or so. Now I will take care of our little trouble maker. He needs a lot of attention."

Tessa went into the kitchen. Duncan turned around. He looked at the nude boy. He still wore his boxer shorts. Richie was quivering and looked immediately down as their eyes met.

The bathtub was almost full and Duncan felt the temperature.

"It is a little too hot but we have some unfinished business to deal with."

Richie's head snapped up in worry.

Duncan turned off the water and sat on the toilet lid and pulled Richie to him. The lad immediately began to fight back fiercely but of course without success.

Duncan drew him on his lap but this time not to pacify him but to punish him. Richie hated this position and tried to escape. Mac pulled the boxer shorts down to his knees and put his hand on Richie's cold butt and let it there. The boy shivered more violently and not only from the cold.

"Stop fighting me my little one, Mac said in a strict manner. You earned this spanking. I will tell you why you will receive it.

You put your life in jeopardy again by just run out in the cold and stormy weather without the suitable winter garments and in the darkness. Even your choice itself a deserted park was very dangerous. You endangered your health and welfare with this action. You were disrespectful and cheeky.

You violated the house rules again and ignored your house arrest. You have only four house rules and it seems not easy for you to follow them."

Richie tried to fight and stand up but Duncan held him firmly in place and waited patiently till the fight subsided.

"Your position in this family does not change whether you are adopted or fostered. You're still my 15 year old child and I am the parent who loves and takes care of you. Your dangerous and rude behaviour is not acceptable under any circumstances.

Now please tell me the house rules we set for you. Start with rule one, Richard!"

"I have to tell you when I don't feel well!"

"Did you follow this rule recently, Richard?"

"Yes, I did and I'm okay."

"No, I don't think so, Richard. Instead to express your concerns about the adoption you run away.

"Perhaps in your opinion I didn't follow but I don't need to tell you all my thoughts and feelings. I'm 15 years old after all", Richie informed Duncan in a stubborn manner.

Duncan landed a light smack on Richie's bare bottom as a reminder that he was waiting!

"Second rule now, Richard!"

"My life as a criminal teenager is over. No illegal stuff and no thieving! No, problem with that at the moment because I'm grounded!"

"That's true my little one", Duncan admitted.

Now I want to hear your third house rule.

"You demand that I am polite, respectful, honest and generally well behaved. I have to adopt a courteous attitude towards you and adults in general and maintain a civilized language.

"Did you follow this rule recently, Richard?"

"Huh, no not really I'm sorry I insulted and offended you again, Mac. I really mean it."

"Fourth house rule Richard!"

"I won't put my life and my health in danger. I won't run away or follow you and I don't touch a weapon without your permission."

"And, did you follow this one Richie," Mac asked in a stern tone.

"No, I didn't."

"Well, then probably everything necessary has been said and clarified my little one.

You know why you receive this spanking Richard!"

"Yes, Sir, I understand exactly why."

Duncan started to spank him with his hand and quite hard.

Smack, Smack, Smack, ...

Soon the tears started to run down his cheeks. The blows hurt and burned. He had to sob and cry out. He could not help it and for that he was ashamed.

"Please, ow, ow, ow, stop Mac, ow, ow, ow, I'm sorry," he cried.

Mac stopped for a moment and put a hand on his back so he could not move.

"Repeat, why you receiving this spanking."

"Huh, I put my life in danger and was disrespectful and cheeky. I violate the house rules again and ignored the house arrest."

"You will understand, that I can't tolerate such behaviour because I care for you and love you. Keep that in mind little one."

Mac then started to spank him again and hoped to teach him a lesson.

Smack, Smack, Smack, ...

By the time Mac stopped spanking him Richie didn't feel cold any more. Duncan ordered him to stand and then pulled him onto his lap for a moment to console and help him to calm down.

He rubbed his back and held him tight. Richie snuggled up to him and rested his head on Mac's chest. Duncan told him that he was forgiven for his bad behaviour.

Mac controlled the bathwater with his hand. Richie, the bathwater has cooled down enough for you to hop in.

Richie then obeyed and hopped in the bathtub. The boy relaxed soon and his sore and cold muscles didn't ache that much.

Duncan had left him alone for some minutes but then entered again with his pyjama and a big towel. He sat down on he toilet lid to Richie's surprise.

The boy had needed to let go, it was about his insecurity and fears and he lad needed to be shown his place in this family again.

Duncan had to react to his behaviour; he could not just let it go. The boy had to take them seriously and to respect them. And his assumption was right when he heard Richie's next words.

"I'm so sorry, Mac. I really don't understand why I run away and insulted you ; it was all so bottled up inside me and new for me.

"I know Richie and you are forgiven. Now come out, we have to join Tessa in the living room.

"Sure, whatever, you won't let me just go to bed I suppose."

"Correct assessment, my little one" and Duncan started to rub the boy dry and then handed him his pyjama to put on. Then he led him into the living room where Tessa waited. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, ma petit what is the matter with you. Why you run away," she asked him gently.

"Huh, I don't really know," he mumbled embarrassed.

Duncan sat down and pulled him on his lap again.

Tessa handed him the chocolate milk. "Here, that will help."

"Thank you Tessa, the boy mumbled."

"You're welcome Richie."

Duncan rubbed his back and let him drink his chocolate milk. When he had finished Tessa took the cup from him and put it on the table.

She sat down next to them and took Richie's hands in hers.

"Richie, we know that you don't really know what a family is and that you feel overwhelmed and confused right now. But with time you will understand. Perhaps it does not really matter to you if you have the same Name as Duncan but it does to him.

We decided to give you a permanent home and Mac and I will keep this promise to you. We won't bring you back to the orphanage because we love you. I want you to stay with us. I want to be your friend. If you can't few me as your mother then at least as a friend or big sister."

"Richie I want you to bear my name and to be your father, " Duncan said in a thick Scottish accent. Richie snuggled up to him. He had tears in his eyes. "You really want to be my family." He asked and sniffled.

Tess and Mac said in union: "Yes we want you to belong to our family and take care of you."

I'm sorry, the boy sobbed suddenly. I'm so sorry for my bad behaviour and for my distrust. Duncan rubbed soothing circles in his back and Tessa hold his hands.

"Richie, you don't have to apologize for your distrust, insecurity or your fear. It is okay to be caution when you are put in a new foster home. You had to much bad experiences and we understand that, Tessa said.

"But surely you felt that we care about you. Generally you are a decent and lovable boy and it is very easy to like and love you.

It is not your fault alone that you had problems to fit in with your families. Sometimes it needs a bit more time to find the right one but I'm sure you are the right child for us," Duncan reassured.

Richie sobbed quietly in Mac's chest and he felt the wet spot to become bigger and bigger.

Duncan just held him tight and rocked and stroked him soothingly and Tessa held his hands in hers.

"Mac what happens when the judge is against the adoption and I have to leave you and Tessa."

"Then Richie we will disappear as a family from Seacouver. Immortals do that all the time and with some help from Mahiri it will be not a problem. They will close your case and forget you. She does not like to do those things, but for her family she does everything needed," Duncan informed gently.

"Richie we love you and we will keep you. We will always stand by your side an help you. But remember little one that the parents choose to have children and not the child.

The parents have the responsibility for the child and you must respect us and our decisions for your welfare and wellbeing.

We mean well and love you, never doubt that, but we are humans too and will also make errors in the parenting department," Duncan told him gently.

"We promise you however, that even when we must discipline you, because of your inappropriate behaviour, we will never do it in anger or to humiliate or hurt you. We will always choose punishments suitable for a child and will try to behave as expected from parents or family members," Tessa said.

"You can always express your feelings and thoughts. We will take you seriously and not laugh. You can talk with us about all your problems and if you can't talk to us you go to another family member like Mahiri, Matthew or Connor. They may inform us because we are primarily responsible for you, but they will help you. That means family Richie to stand together and love and help each other", Duncan stated.

Duncan just continued to held him tight and rocked and stroked him soothingly and Tessa still held his hands in hers.

Suddenly Richie asked him. "Mac will you take away my free weekend because of my behaviour tonight."

"No Richie you got your punishment already for your behaviour tonight and we understand that you are confused and insecure. You need some time to adjust to the new situation and our intentions towards you. You earned this free weekend and I won't take it away. I want you to enjoy it little one. Understood. "

"Huh, yes Sir. "

Duncan then continued to held him tight and rocked and stroked him soothingly and Tessa rubbed his arms.

Some time later the exhausted boy fell asleep and Duncan and Tessa put him in his bed. He did not wake up but mumbled unhappy in his sleep as Duncan stopped to rub his back. So he stayed behind for a while. Tessa went to bed and let Mac care for the boy.

She was aware that the bond between Duncan and Richie was much stronger and probably always would be because she had missed out the first and formative weeks.

But she also knew that there would be a strong bond between them given enough time.

Trust and love from a child like Richie had to be earned hard and over time. Duncan had worked hard for it from the start and not succeeded yet.

She would too work hard for it. It was sad but understandable. Richie had experienced to much in the last ten years. It could not be erased but they could help him to heal some of it and give him love and as much stability and security as possible.

The boy needed desperately parents even he was not aware of it or tried to deny it. They would teach him to be a family member.

When Duncan came to bed she was already deep in sleep and he didn't disturb her.

Please review. Thank you. I hope you liked the story so far.


End file.
